SIGUIENDO SIN TI
by nicol-san
Summary: Edward se fue, y bella intenta seguir con su vida, pero un día en el instituto, 4 vampiros ingresan, que pasara... hay mención de homosexualidad en la historia, que no es parte de los personajes conocidos. así para el que no le guste no la lea.
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

No hagas nada estúpido me había pedido, nada estúpido. volví a repetirme las palabras en mi cabeza para cumplir aunque sea un poco, solo vivía por Charlie, pero por nadie más, sabía que rené tenía a Phil a su lado, así que no había ningún inconveniente, pero Charlie, estaba solo, tenía que ser fuerte por él.

Hoy en forks estaba más nublado de lo costumbre, pero no llovía eso era bueno, al menos.

Mis amigos ya no me molestaba, en hablar, el día pasaba sin que me diera cuenta. Ya era la hora de almuerzo, hice lo que siempre hacía ,me sentaba con mis amigos, pero no hablaba con nadie en la mesa, lo hacía para no preocupar Charlie, pues él había llamado a la mamá de Jessica que por lo menos , no me aislaba en la escuela, pero fue cuando levanté la mirada, y los vi, estaban sentados a cinco mesas de distancia, eran cuatro, tres hombres y una mujer, o eso parecía con su apariencia.

Pero, no me llamó la atención que fueran nuevos, si no que eran vampiros, su piel blanca como el marfil y la hermosura que tenía, era digno de un vampiro, no podía saber si, se habían alimentado, pues la distancia era muy grande, pero sí podía ver cómo eran.

La chica tenía, de cabello negro, como un cuervo, era hermosa, mucho más hermosa que la propia Rosalie, que nunca creí que alguien superaría su belleza, su pelo le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, cada vez que se movía, sus riso la acompañaban, pero había algo en ella que me hacía dudar. su ropa, era unos simples vaqueros, y una blusa escocesa, que le quedaba grande, su cara denotaba aburrimiento, y burla, parecía hacer un berrinche a su compañero que estaba a su lado. Su compañero que estaba al lado tenía el cabello color rubio, con una belleza y elegancia, parecía un príncipe, de hadas, el porte y como se sentaba, denotaba que él había recibido clases de refinamiento, había un chico bajo, que parecía un muñeco de porcelana, era muy tierno y tenía el pelo , un poco largo, de un color castaño claro, que casi le cubría el ojo derecho, parecía el más joven de todos, lo que estaban ahí, no debía de tener más de 15 a 16 ,años, su compañero, que tenía el pelo de color caoba, parecía al mío, pero mucho mejor cuidado, su rostro era serio, tenía el porte de cómo un militar, con autoridad.

-¿Quién son, eso chicos?- preguntó Lauren, seguro fijándose en los hombres, pues su ojos se vieron entusiasmados,

-Son los Dalfin- dijo con disgusto- están juntos,- dijo Jessica, con asco.- la chica de pelo negro, esta con el rubio- dijo desilusionada- con ellos no tengo problema, pero el enano y el de cabello castaño, están juntos, eso es asqueroso, cómo pueden estar juntos.

-Bromeas, enserio- dijo Lauren quien arrugó la nariz como oliera mal-guacala- en ese momento me enoje, que le importaba a ella si estaba juntos o no, eran ellos y ya.

-A ti que más te da Jessica, seguro ya le habías puesto el ojo algunos de ellos, dos verdad- me sorprendí cuando hable , mi voz sonó rasposa, como si hubiera pasado siglo que no hablaba, pero a la mierda seguro me daría un buena golpiza por esto.

-¡Uy! la bellita acaba de hablar, ¿qué? no te vas a poner a llorar, porque te dejó tu novio, seguro vio como eras por eso tuvo que irse- dijo Jessica, escupiéndome las palabras en la cara, eso era darme un golpe bajo, y yo sabía que era verdad, pero sí que creí que me iba a quedar callada, se equivocada.

-Pues quizás si puede ser, pero ¡al menos a mí no me han puesto los cuerno, como a ti, después han terminado conmigo como si nada!- okey! Me había pasado, y seguro me sacarían la mierda.

Vi los ojos de Lauren arder porque insulte a su amiga, claro, las dos eran más falsas, se levantó y vi que echó el puño hacia atrás, cerré los ojos a esperar el golpe, pero no sentí ningún golpe que me llegara, bueno escuche algo, el chillido de Lauren. cuando abrí los ojos, vi a la chica de pelo negro sujetando el brazo, de Lauren, como si fuera un estropajo.

-¡Hay suéltame maldita sea, me duele!- chillo Lauren.

Levanté la vista, y ahí estaban todos los Dalfin, observando de manera divertida, cómo lloraba ahora Lauren.

-Claro, ahora yo soy el villano, después que tú querías golpear a alguien, que solo dijo la verdad- dijo la chica de manera burlona, y enojada, su voz era ruda pero al mismo tiempo femenina, era una mezcla extraña.

-Si te damos asco, simplemente dímelo a mí cara, niñata es que acaso no tienes boca,- dijo el de pelo parecido a mí, con voz demándate, casi autoritaria.

-Basta, fede, en normal, que las crías, no sepan que para el amor no hay género- dijo el pequeño, que su voz sonaba , alegre, mostrando , una sonrisa que le quitaría el aliento, a cualquier, niñita de 13 a 18, se veía extremadamente adorable, era unos centímetros, más grande que yo, pero seguí siendo pequeño, te daban ganas de estirar esas mejillas, él se abrazó al brazo de él tal fede, y se fregó , como un gatito al abrazo de él.

-Perdón- dijo Jessica, con miedo pues la mirada de fede era terriblemente, cuando él iba hablar, el timbre había sonado, ni siquiera había comido, joder, eso me pasa por metida, me fui rápidamente mi clase biologia, cuál me sentaba sola, como todas las clase menos matemáticas, seguro Jessica no me iba hablar más.

Cuando entre el chico fede, estaba sentado en el puesto del lado, me deslicé hasta mi asiento, él ni siquiera se inmuto, pues parecía enfurruñado viendo su horario, después de eso suspiro y aspiro, fue cuando se sobresaltó y me miró.

-Oh hueles bien, como a fresa- dijo como si me conociera de toda la vida- sé que conoces a otros como yo- se encogió de hombros, a ver mi cara.

-Pues gracias, creo- dije dudando

-Nah, gracias a ti, fuiste muy amable por ayudarnos, puedes sentarte con nosotros,- cuando me iba a negar se adelantó- yo que tu no me atrevería a decir que no, seguro cuando termine la clase Matías va estar esperando a la entrada y te va arrastrar a nuestra casa, tu sabes, como somos verdad- termino de guiñarme el ojo, yo solo asentí, acaso, tenía escapatoria, pero la pregunta que más importante, porque parecía no le importaba que yo fuera humano, sino que me trataban como si fuera una hermana más.

Clase pasó rápido, me tocaba mi peor pesadilla gimnasia, en la entrada estaba la chica de cabello negro.

-Que hay hermana, te esperaba- yo me detuve, ¿Me lo decía a mí?- ¿que?, te tragaste tu lengua- rió entre diente.

-¿Hermana?- Susurre

-O vamos, que se hace tarde- me paso su brazo por los hombro, ella era más alta que yo, entramos al vestidor ahí y ella se cambió en rápido y me cedió mi turno, parecía incómoda en el vestidor de mujeres.

-Lista, vallas sí que eres lenta, chica- me dijo

-Lo siento-

El profesor nos juntó en clases, íbamos a jugar tenis.

-Hagan equipo, de dos- dijo, cuando lo dijo, todos los chicos se acercaron a chica, pero ella los ignoró.

-Ya tengo compañera niños, es bella, así que pudranse, bastardos- ¿como sabia mi nombre?, se acercó a mí- me llamo Charles, gracias por preguntar, pero dime chals- ella se lo estaba pasando de pompa molestandome, me recordó Emmett, cuando pensé en él me dolió el pecho.

-¿Charles?... ese no es nombre de hom…- cuando iba terminar.

-Después te cuento- dijo con una sonrisa que mostrando sus hoyuelos.

El partido se desarrolló de lo más bien, hasta me divertí, porque nos tocó jugar con Jessica y Lauren, cuando la pelota venia hacia mi chals, la golpeó con fuerza y le dio a Jessica, le había quedado el ojo morado. Después de eso no jugamos, porque todos se negaban a jugar con nosotras, por chals, estábamos en las bancas y se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, por cómo le quedó el ojo a Jessica.

-¡Viste, viste! como le quedo, esto está divertidísimo, jamás me había divertido tanto- yo solo me di cuenta que estaba riendo también, riendo de verdad y eso me hizo sentir bien, pero después mal, ¿que pasaría en unos años cuando ellos se marchen?, ¿como quedaría yo después?, me levante.

-Hey ¿adónde vas?- dijo chals.

-Por qué hacen esto, soy .. Humana, y ustedes… no deberían..- no termine de hablar cuando hablo chals, me callo con su mano.

-No te vamos a abandonar como lo hicieron ellos- dijo, cuando me miro, puede ver que me lo decía sinceramente, no pude reprimir una lágrima que cae en mi mejilla-,cuando vayamos a casa te lo vamos a explicar mejor te parece, pero aquí no- me quitó la lágrima y sonrió de manera brillante-esto será divertido.

No me di cuenta que pasó la, hora pero no era, como antes, sino porque, me estaba divirtiendo, con chals, ella no para de hablar de cosas , sobre la tele, hoy pasarían lucha libre, que teníamos que ver la película, y entre otras cosas. Tampoco me di cuenta cuando una mano se extendió hacia a mí para que me levantara, cuando levante la mirada, ahí estaba el chico rubio, tenía una sonrisa de príncipe.

-Gracias- le dije cuando tome su mano, era suave como la seda, y por supuesto que helada.

-De nada, me llamo Cristian- dijo, después puso la mano donde chals, cual tomó su mano, de manera más fuerte, y se levantó de manera brusca.- una señorita como tú no debería levantarse así- dijo como si fuera un profesor, pero también su sonrisa ocultaba burla.

-Al mierda, qué más da, vamos a casa, ya estoy harto, comportarme, como damisela-dijo haciendo puchero

Nos encaminamos, a la puerta cuando me acordé que no había avisado a Charlie, no me di cuenta cuando vi a Matías a mi lado , cuando iba a refutar que no podía ir, se me adelanto

-Charlie ya sabe,- dijo como si nada,- y no acepto un no de respuesta, te puedo llevar en mi hombro, pero se vería extraño, tú decides, por la razón o la fuerza.- puse los ojos en blanco, no me dejaba muchas alternativas la verdad.

-Ok, voy yo les sigo- dije no con mucho ánimo

-Nada de eso te iras con nosotros, fede, llevará tu camioneta, no queremos, que te pierdas- cuando iba a meter mi mano de mi bolsillo, vi que fede tenía su mano, levantada hacia mí, mis llaves.

-Vamos- cuando me iba a subir, vi el Porsche negro, que era extravagante,

-Bonito verdad, yo lo quería azul, pero eso llamaría mucha la atención- dijo Matías, con un puchero, que mataría cualquiera.

Ya por si el modelo llamaba la atención, como si cambiarlo de color, fuera a dejar, de hacer una diferencia, Cristian, me abrió la puerta del copiloto , me paso la mano como si , yo fuera una alguna princesa, o algo, me dio vergüenza, después hizo lo mismo, con chals, ella solo rodó los ojos. Iba a conocer la casa de los Dalfin, ¿sería igual que la casa de ellos?

* * *

 **Hay dios, cuanta falta de ortografía ( golpeándome con cabeza)**

 **no soy bueno con eso, pero estoy intentando corregir, alguna faltas ortográficas, que veo**

 **(/.') disculpen por leer, algo así, los que ya van por el capi 20**

 **aunque** **ya lo leyeron, ya no hay marcha atrás T.T**

 **puede que me demora mas en actualizar, estoy tapada de trabajo.**

 **voy ir actualizando, y arreglando los primeros capi**

 **¿por que?**

 **bueno porque mi conciencia no me deja.**

 **/).../)**

 **( ' . ' )**

 **('')('')**


	2. las verdades

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

La casa era hermosa, tenía un toque mágico, alrededor, como, si en cualquier momento, saliera alguna princesa, de ahí, estaba adornada con árboles y arbustos, los tejados eran de un color plomizo oscuro, tenía un ambiente gótico, como época victoriana.

-Es hermosa- dije  
-Gracias- dijo Cristian -no la construí yo, pero la diseñe- escogiendo se de hombros, ayudándome a salir como antes.  
Cuando entramos a la casa, era enorme.

-Cuantos viven aquí aparte de ustedes- dije incrédula, era demasiado grandes, dentro de la casa, era todo refinado, y elegante, no avía muchas cosa que sean de plástico, sino que había madera, tallada, con un ingenio, la mesa era de madera de igual que el guarda vaso, y seguro que otras cosas más había de madera.

-Nadie más, lo que pasa que ocupamos los cuartos restantes para, nuestro días de aburrimientos, como Matías es diseñador de ropa, yo tengo un cuarto, para tener mi espacio y diseñar casas, que vendo después, Federico ocupa para diversas cosa, como leer, chals… bueno chals lo tiene para hacer desorden termino de decir  
-Quieres comer algo- dijo Matías  
-No la verdad, quiero saber la verdad, chals dijo, que me contarían-  
-¡¿Qué?! lo mejor que se puede hacer es, terminar con el suspenso -dijo chals, cuando todos lo miraron mal.  
-Bien, supongo que tengo que yo contarte la verdad-dijo Matías – pero quiero que conserves la calma- yo asentí-bien lo que pasa bella, yo puedo ver el futuro, no es igual que Alice, ella ve el futuro por las decisiones, yo en cambio puedo ver el futuro que va a suceder, si o si, no importa lo que tu agás, va a suceder-yo iba alegar, cuando el me interrumpió- quieres que te explique, como es – asentí impaciente-bueno, igual que Alice, puedo ver decisiones que toman el resto, como cambia, pero a veces, veo que no tiene ambiente, eso significa que va suceder si o si, lo que puedo ver más son las muertes, te pongo un ejemplo, tu mascota va a morir, y yo puedo ver cómo va a morir, y qué acciones va a hacer, pero lo que no puedo ver es el ambiente, veo un fondo negro, eso es porque, el lugar puede ser diferente, eso cuando el futuro no se puede cambiar, pero también puedo ver el futuro , por decisiones igual que Alice, pero hay una diferencia yo cierro los ojos y ella no, porque mis visiones, las tenía cuando dormía, también puedo ver de manera más a largo plazo, decisiones que pueden ser muchos años-yo solo me quede impresionada, ver el futuro, que no puedes cambiar- ese futuro concreto, como le digo yo, no es muy a menudo , ya que la mayoría de las cosas, uno decide cómo va a suceder, pero hay cosas como la muerte, que no puedes cambiar, ahí es donde entras tu bella, te vi ase un tiempo, la razón es porque tengo una conexión, con la familia Cullen, ya que no sé cuándo, pero algún día, seremos parte de su familia, pero ahora no, se supone cuando tu fueras parte de ellos nosotros estaríamos con ellos, con la decisión de Edward, cambió eso-

Yo solo suspire, me dolía el pecho, no entendía mucho lo que me decía, ahora había quedado perdida.

-No entiendo -dije cuando pude recuperarme del nombre de él.  
-Veras bella, cuando convertí a Matías, él vio que nosotros formaremos, una familia con los Cullen, mucho antes que ellos nacieran claro, pero eso no será inmediatamente- me dijo fede- ahora por fin pudimos tener una conexión con ellos más cercana, fue contigo, cuando él decidió dejarte, vimos que su decisión, causaría que murieras, no puedes escapar de la muerte bella, tantas veces, algún día te va alcanzar, ya te habías escapado de ella varias veces, ¿verdad? – termino diciendo, yo quede helada, me decía que iba a morir, recordé, "ya te habías escapado, de la muerte varias veces verdad" eso era cierto, la primera vez fue con él… Segunda… el auto…tercero esos hombres…james, Jasper, todo era una secuencia, era como si me buscara de agrade, que algo malo me pasara.

-Pero ahora he estado, bien, no he tenido ningún accidente- Matías movió la cabeza  
-Sí, pero ahora la muerte te ataco, donde no tienes escapatoria, tienes leucemia, bella- terminó diciendo Matías, con tristeza, yo moví la cabeza-puedes hacerte los exámenes bella si quieres comprobar.  
Me levanté quería irme a mi casa o ir al hospital, Salí de ese lugar, pero en el interior, algo media decía, que era verdad, que había intentado, sobrevivir, en un lugar demasiado tiempo, que mi muerte debería haber llegado cuando él entró en la puerta, él, lo único que hizo, fue retrasar lo inevitable, si se llegaba a sanarme de la leucemia, seguro moría de un accidente, que debería hacer ahora.

* * *

 **espero que les guste**


	3. desiciones

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

Cuando llegué al hospital de forks, les pide que me hicieran exámenes para saber, si estaba bien, tuve que esperar 2 semanas. cuando llegue al hospital, el doctor solo me miraba con tristeza, lo sabía, Matías no había mentido, en la escuela ellos me hicieron sentarme con ellos, pero no volvieron hablar del tema, solo hablaban cosas que me hicieran reír.

-La noticia, que tengo que decirte, es un poco grave- dijo un poco incómodo- me hubiera gustado que tu padre estuviera acá.  
-Tengo leucemia verdad- dije ya harta de esto, lo había asimilado, la idea que podía morir, el doctor solo me miro sorprendido.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- me miró sorprendido  
-Me lo dijo…una gitana si eso, dijo que tenía una enfermedad en la sangre- dije fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido ¿que más podía decir?, que un vampiro vidente, había visto mi muerte, no es seria peor me encogí de hombros.  
-Bueno ya que estas tan divertida, me tome la molestia de llamar a tu padre- me dijo molesto por la respuesta que le di-solo hay que esperar  
-Es muy grave, tengo cura- pregunte más angustiado por Charlie que por mí, él podía dar algún infarto cuando supiera, su mirada cambio, a triste.  
-Si ha avanzado, mucho, es aguda, lo que me sorprende es que no tengas síntomas, pero puede ser que se presente en 1 semana, por qué ha avanzado bastante- cuando iba continuar Charlie entró de manera rápida, parece que hubiera corrido una maratón.  
-Perdón tuve que pedir permiso, que le ha pasado a bella-

Ahí fue cuando se armó la grande cuando Charlie se enteró, y casi se puso histérico, me dijo que no me dejaría morir, yo hice que le creí, ¿pero que podía hacer?, luchar hasta que mi vida humana se acabara, lo más que se pudiera. Se lo debía a Charlie y a **_el_**... Especialmente a _**él,**_ que había querido mantener mi vida humana lo más que podía.

Los días fueron semanas después meses, estaba en el hospital intentado, como siempre, pero no había caso, ahora estaban haciendo quimio, pues la médula no funciono, me dolían los hueso, y vomitaba todos los días, sangraba siempre, a veces pasaban semanas, dormida, porque no podía soportar el dolor, sabía que moría, pero lo que más me dolía era que mis padres sufrían, no podía hacer nada, mi madre sufría todos los días, Charlie solo decia que sea fuerte, pero lo estaba haciendo, los chicos venían todos días a verme y chals me contaba sus travesuras, Matías decía, cuando saliera podíamos comprarme ropa, o mejor diseñar, yo solo sonreí, que más podía hacer, iba a morir, ellos estaban aquí, acompañándome, para que no estuviera sola.

Trague mi saliva, la cual hasta eso me dolía hacer. Que podía hacer mi padres se hacían que eran fuertes, pero en verdad si yo moría me los terminaría llevándolos, conmigo.

-Papá- dije rené se había ido a la casa de Charlie a dormir, bueno tuvieron que obligarla mejor dicho.  
-Que pasa peque, te duele, llamó al doctor- me dijo desesperado, moví la cabeza para calmarlo  
-Cuando me muera, tienes que ser fuerte, y valiente, por rené –dije de manera más fuerte que pude.  
-No digas eso, te curarás-  
-No, los dos sabemos que no será así, que me voy a morir-él movió la cabeza con dolor.  
-Tienes que vivir mi niña, esto no debería ser así, se supone que los padres se mueren antes, no me hagas sufrir el mismo dolor cuando tu madre te llevo con ella… por favor- dijo llorando, eso me rompió el corazón, que se supone, ¿que haría?, la única forma que me quedaba era transformarse, en vampiro. eso era lo único, que más me quedaba, pero tenía miedo que ellos solo me quisieran como ahora, y que no soportaría que yo estuviera con ellos por siempre. Pero no le dije nada a Charlie sino que solo llore con él.

Desperté al día siguiente, debieron drogarme, para que no vomitara en la noche, pero me dolían un poco los huesos, pero lo primero que vi fue que ahí estaba fede, leyendo cumbres borrosas.

-No me gusta mucho este libro- dijo de manera ausente, dejó el libro en la mesita y mirándome- como amaneciste, tus padres están durmiendo y los chicos fueron alimentarse- dijo vi sus ojos eran de un color negro no había cazado- tranquila, hace tiempo que no mató a un ser humano, mmm creo el ultimo que mate fue hace 300 años si por esa edad.- dijo tranquilamente  
Solo sonreí, el parecía tenerme mucha confianza, y eso me hacía sentirme bien, pero tenía una duda.

-¿Porque, transformaste a Matías?- dije con cautela.  
-Porque era muy joven, él no merecía morir- dijo con tristeza, recordando, algo, pero la verdad esa no era la pregunta que quería hacerle, lo intente de nuevo.  
-Tu…¿Me transformarás?- dije él me sonrió.  
-La pregunta es ¿quieres transformarte?- dijo sin respondiendo la pregunta- por alguna vez en la vida bella piensa en ti, quieres vivir para siempre, siempre has hecho, las cosas por el resto, pensando en los demás.

La pregunta era verdad, siempre lo hacía pero era algo no podía evitar, era una pregunta difícil, quería vivir, él me había dicho que morir para un vampiro no era simple, pero, yo no había tenido una vida, solo tenía 18 años, ni siquiera pude estudiar, una carrera, no pude tener un vida humana verdadera, un trabajo decente, me faltaba tantas cosas.  
-Si – dije de manera fuerte y segura – no solo por mis padres o por ustedes, que sé que me quieren, aunque sea un poco, sino por mí, me faltó tantas cosas, por vivir, tantas cosas hacer.

-Después de un tiempo vas a poder vivir todo eso, pero cuando lo hayas vivido que ¿harás?- dijo calmadamente.  
-Vivir otras cosas, estudiar nuevas carreras, yo quería estudiar literatura, como maestro, pero también me gustaría estudiar enfermería, ayudar gente sería bueno- dije convencida, él me sonrió.  
-Entonces, respondiendo tu pregunta, mi respuesta seria si, bella todos nosotros estaríamos encantados, de tener a nuestra hermana, ¿cuándo quieres que lo haga?, se quieres despedirte de tus padres, puedes hacerlo y decirles que nosotros haremos que tu vivas... Pero no puedes contarles lo que somos… después de esto sólo puedes ver a tus padres poco tiempo entiendes, es para tenerlos seguros, bella- terminó advirtiéndole, pero yo estaba segura y también que podía hacer esto, que no podía verlos, que sería peligrosa, que el olor de sus sangres sería apetecibles, pero…podré con todo esto, con el dolor, con la sed, por mis padres, por mis nuevos hermanos, por mí, hasta por los Cullen.

* * *

 **espero que les guste**


	4. despedidas

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

* * *

Ya me había mentalizado, para el dolor, pero solo, quedaba, decirles a mis padres la verdad, bueno solo un poco, lo cual tenía, difícil, por rene, ya que ella era muy curiosa, pero todo estaría bien con el tiempo, charles cuando se enteró, armo un gran revuelo, avía pacientes a lado ese día, tuvieron que pedirle que se fuera, Matías también estaba entusiasmado.

El que me transformaría seria fede, ya que él tenía experiencia. Hoy en el hospital no había nadie en las camillas del lado, Así, que podía decirles la verdad a ellos hoy. Apenas pensé en eso, apareció mi madre con ojeras y padre, ambos se veían demasiado mal, tenía que quitarles ese sufrimiento.

-Mama, papa, tengo que decirles algo- dije de manera calmada, estaba cansada y agotada, me dolían los huesos, y cuando Matías me peino, se me estaba cayendo.

-Que pasa tesoro- dejo rene a punto de llorar.

-Ustedes saben que, que no voy a vivir, que esto quimio solo, me dan unos cuantos días de vida rene se puso a llorar– saben que los quiero, pero tienen que ser realistas, como humana no voy a vivir-Charlie abrazo a rene, para darle apoyo, emocional aunque él estaba peor.

-No… dig… digas eso mi niña, tú no puedes morir, por favor- dijo rene, no sé si me lo decía a mi o a alguien.

-Hay una forma que viva mama, pero tienen que confiar en mi- dije eso pareció hacer eco en ellos me miraron, como si le diera esperanza- los chicos que vienen siempre, ellos pueden ayudarme con esto.

-¿Cómo?, haremos lo que sea, para que vivas, que necesitan -dijo Charlie de manera desesperada,

-Tienen que dar el consentimiento a los chicos para que me lleven, con ellos, y confiar en mí, no puedo decirles, lo que me aran, pero esto hará que viva, papa- Charlie dudo- es la única manera que pase papa, confía en mí.

-¿Volverás?- pregunto rene quién parecía que aria cualquier cosa porque yo viviera.

-Si pero, no a menudo, cuando eso pase, estaré cambiada un poco, pero ustedes sabrán que soy yo- dije para que se calmaran- los llamare se los prometo.

-Lo ha remos- dijo Charlie que parecía decidido.

-Gracias- dije, ambos me abrazaron.

Charlie y rene asieron los trámites para que me sacaran, de ese lugar, los Dalfin estaban preparando todo, según Matías dijo, que podía llamar a mis padres enseguida de mi transformación, ya que tendría un auto control genial, mi transformación seria el 10 de septiembre, me sorprendí ya que, ya avía pasado bastante tiempo desde que los Cullen se habían ido.

El me avía dicho que Alice se quería despedir, sabia en al menos ella ,volvería solo para saber si me había matado, tenía al menos dejar una carta para despedirme de ella, puede ser que no vuelva a verla nunca más, los chicos me explicaron que ellos se mantenía escondidos de los vulturis ya que todos los ellos tenían dones, todavía no me explicaban que dones tenían ya que no conversamos, mucho tiempo, pues sino estaba sedada, o estaba vomitando sangre, la quimio, solo eran conversaciones triviales, pero lo poco que me conversaron eran, ellos ocultaban, sus dones, a extraños. Eso me hiso dudar de despedirme, pero se lo debía a Alice, por la amistad, sincera que me compartió en mis años humanos, con una carta quizás a Emmett, pero tenía que ser como humana, porque ellos podrían sentir el olor cuando yo fuera vampiro. La escribiría ahora empezaría con Alice. Busque algún cuaderno, por suerte las medicinas hoy me hiso efectos pues me sentía bien.

Empecé con la primera persona

Alice

Querida amiga, hermana duende , si estás leyendo estos es porque volviste, a ver que no me avía muerto, de alguna cosa que me atropelle, o algún vampiro que quiera chupar la sangre, pero la verdad es que no es así, esta vez la muerte para asegurarse que no escabullera, me ataco con la enfermedad, leucemia, te juro que intente mantenerme en vida, pero no pude más, pero no quiero hablar como voy a morir, sino despedirme , como se debe amiga, Alice, no quiero que te sientas culpable por, que no pudiste hacer nada para salvarme, sino que te digo esto por, te sientas aliviada.

La verdad es que me encontré con otros vampiros, los cuales son mis amigos, ellos me quieren mucho por eso, cuando me enferme, les pedí que me transformen, pues, le prometí a Edward vivir, lo voy cumplir.

Pero no puedo decirte quienes son pues, ellos se mantiene oculto de los vulturis porque que tienen dones muy peculiares, no quieren que ellos lo sepan.

Bueno solo te quiero decir que si nos volvemos a ver, que estaré encantada de salir de compras contigo, pues no me voy a cansar, no crees que sea bueno. Si alguna vez nos vemos claro.

Gracias Alice, por la amistad que tuvimos este tiempo, eres la mejor, hermana duende, fuiste mi confidente, de secretos, no solo fuiste mi amiga, sino mi hermana, sé que tú me quisiste de corazón, que la amistad que tuvimos fue verdadera, y autentica, pues no creo que me hallan engañado con eso también, tu una vez me dijiste querías que fuera vampira para que tu mejor amiga estuviera contigo para siempre, pero eso se va cumplir, enserio, espero que nos encontremos amiga, compartir contigo.

Te quiero mi mejor amiga, eres una gran chica te quiero con todo mi corazón, siempre serás mi mejor amiga y hermana, duende, cuídate, no dejes que el cometa ninguna estupidez, por culpa, te quiero Alice, siempre.

Suspire no quería que Alice sufriera creyendo que había muerto, pues el plan que habíamos creado era que yo volvería a casa para morir, tranquila, hacia después de un tiempo forks crearían que yo había muerto, mis padres solo enterrarían un baúl vacío. Me prepare para la siguiente carta la cual era la más difícil.

Para Edward Cullen Maisen.

Edward si estás leyendo esto es porque seguro Alice y tu volvieron para asegurarse que una patosa como yo avía sobrevivido, tranquilo no me mate, así que no sientas culpa, por mí, pero la verdad, es que esta vez , no fue ningún accidente, que me afectara sino que, fue una enfermedad, Edward, amor mío , porque por en un momento , aunque fue poco, fuiste, mi amor, pero ese momento se acabó, no quiero que te sientas culpable por mi muerte, pues no fue tu culpa, hice lo que pude para mantenerme viva, lo cumplí.

Tengo leucemia, mi amor, perdón por el atrevimiento pero, quiero llamarte, así, por siempre lo serás, la única persona que voy a amar, en la eternidad, amor mío, pues encontré un una familia e vampiros, los cuales me quieren como hermana, ellos me transformarán, no quiero que me busques para pedirme perdón, esto no fue tu culpa, Edward pues, fue una muerte natural, no tenía alternativa.

No te voy a negar que me hubiera encantado pertenecer a tu familia, estar contigo, como dijo Alice, juntos, pero tú no quisiste, porque no me amabas, pero no te culpo, porque yo fui que la que se enamoró de ti, tu corazón no me pertenece, quiero que seas feliz, si llegas a encontrar el amor, quiero que te aferres a ella , no importa si es humana y no importa si tu familia, se opone , ay que ser egoísta cuando se refiere al amor, porque por solo pensar que tú puedes ser malo, la otra persona piensa que eres un ángel, seguro cuando te enamores sabrás que ella es la indicada Edward, lucha, lucha, tú te lo mereces.

Te amo amor mío, siempre lo are, no me busque por favor, yo te amo, y tú no, y eso me duele, si me tienes algo de cariño, no me agás sufrir más. Te amo

No me di cuenta, que estaba llorando, me dolía el pecho pero, esto era lo mejor despedirme de las personas que más ame, de diferentes maneras, claro, tenía que ser fuerte, me prepare para escribir la última carta, para mi antigua familia, los Cullen, lo cual era para todos ellos. Por qué quizás ellos no me consideraban su familia, yo si lo hacía.

Cuando la termine de escribir, entro Matías con una sonrisa.

-Lista, hoy nos vamos a casa.- una pausa-les dije a tus padres que no podían venir con nosotros, pues un "tratamiento" peligroso para ellos.

-Estoy lista Matías… pero podemos ir a la casa de los Cullen-

-Claro, bella, para que ellos las encuentre, deja un poco de sangre en las cartas- yo asentí a garre una hoja, y me corte con ella la esparcí en las 3 cartas que tenía.

Matías me ayudo a vestirme, pues él no le importa, cuando lo miraba me recordad a Alice, siempre feliz.

Matías se quedó adentro del auto, pues dijo que su olor podía quedar por ahí, yo me baje, me había comprado una caja, cuando ellos se fueron, no pude resistirme comprarles regalos, ahí estaba mi fondo universitario suspire sé que hacia mal dejando estos regalos, era algo estúpido pero no podía conservarlos, porque eran de ellos.

Lista- lista me pregunto Matías cuando me subí al auto.

Lista – dije segura de misma, lo estaba, era el momento de comenzar con mi segunda vida, la segunda oportunidad que me daba la vida.

* * *

 **°.°**


	5. volviendo a casa

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

 **en esta parte se va a parecer a un fanfic que lei de crepusculo**

 **no pude evitarlo, pero tampoco es que haya copiado, sino que tiene un parecido... casi**

 **lo siento**

* * *

Pov Carlisle

Hoy era domingo lo cual no me tocaba ir al hospital , pero para ser sincero prefería estar ahí , en ves en mi casa, no por este harto de mi familia sino porque, el ambiente que tenía mi casa no era nada agradable… suspire, ya avían pasado 8 años desde que nos marchamos forks, y dejamos a tras una de mis hijas, pues consideraba a bella como mi hija, la más pequeña y frágil que tenía que tener más cuidado pues , no solo a mí me había afectado que abandonamos a bella, si no que a toda la familia.

Mi Esme era la que más sufría consideraba a bella como, su bebe, ella había sido el remplazo de su bebe, muerto, ella quería que bella fuera feliz, ahora ella había perdido otro hijo.

Alice … ya no era la misma, había dejado de ir de compras, ya no sabías que hacer para que volviera ser la misma, Jasper había, ofrecido a comprar con ella, pero lo único que logro fue " hoy no jass, ya tengo mucha ropa" , eso nos llenó de pánico a todos, ellas nunca avía dicho algo así, pero era considerable ella había perdido a una hermana y amiga confidente, pues se podía ver que el cariño era muto, el que se sentía, ya que bella había soportado esas largas horas de maquillaje solo para asarla feliz…Jasper se sentía culpable, no podía soportar los sentimientos de dolor que nosotros sentíamos, la mayoría del tiempo estaba cazando.

Emmett era otro, no era el mismo, ya no avía manera de sacarle algún chiste, ya ni siquiera hacia berrinche, Rosalie le había dicho que si quería ir a cazar un oso, él se negó, no quiso, todo el nosotros extrañamos a bella, hasta la misma Rosalie, se había en cariño con ella, aunque no lo digiera.

Edward mi hijo primogénito, al cual había dejado su amor para no ser egoísta, estaba sufriendo, él era tan terco, se negaba creer que bella no estaría bien sin nosotros, yo le había insistido mucho, pero él tampoco era el mismo, parecía zombi, iba de caza solo cuando era necesario, avía que obligarlo a que cazara. Nada era lo mismo.

Mire Esme quien observaba a la foto, que robo Edward a bella donde salía, con él, ella mira a bella, parecía llorar, pero después de un rato me levante ,no soportaba verla de esa manera

-Ya Esme tranquila ella estará bien- Esme negó,- que pasa Esme.

-No Carlisle, algo le pasa a mi niñita, lo siento, hace mucho tiempo, que lo siento- con los ojos vidriosos- por favor Carlisle, por favor, volvamos forks , solo para cerciorarnos que ella este bien por favor- dijo yo ya no podía sopórtalo, Esme se veía igual cuando, su hijo se murió, y yo no podía soportar esto, Esme sufría.

-Está bien Esme, iremos… – iba a decir algo más, pero Alice bajo a velocidad vampírica con Emmett

-Nosotros igual iremos, tengo que ver a bella, Carlisle por favor- yo asentí íbamos todos.

-Acaso no se dan cuenta, yo le prometí a...ella que no volveríamos a molestarla- dijo Edward que apareció, ahí me arte, el tomo una acción por nosotros no le pedimos.

-Edward-dije de manera ruda, el me miro sorprendido, yo nunca le hablaba así- esta vez no es tuya decisión, todos nosotros, te apoyamos, pero ya no podemos hacer esto, bella es parte de esta familia, solo queremos saber si está bien, si quieres quedarte te quedas y punto, pero no vengas a tomar decisiones por el retos- termine decir, todos me miraron como si me salió un tercer ojo.

Yo bese los cabellos de Esme, me fui al hospital para termine de arreglar para, volveríamos a forks para ver a bella si ella estaba bien, preguntándole a Charlie, cuando llegue los chicos tenían todo arreglado, solo me estaban esperando a mí, Alice parecía confundida.

-Que pasa Alice- dije a ver que fruncía las cejas

-No puedo ver a bella –

-Quizás es porque dejaste de verla mucho tiempo- ella asintió, no muy convencida.

Vi a Edward subirse a al auto, yo solo levante una ceja a Esme, ella me sonrió, me escogí de hombros.

Ya estábamos llegando, a forks, como siempre llovía mucho, no bajamos, pero lo que me extrañaba era, que había una caja de madera, que estaba a puerta de la casa, me acerque más vi que tenía escrito, en la madera, **para mi antigua familia los Cullen, de bella,** esta era de bella, como por que estaba aquí, la sostuve y mire a mi familia la cual estaba igual de dudoso que yo.

-Hay que abrirla - Emmett, que parecía entusiasmado.

Por qué bella nos abra dejado una caja.

* * *

 **°.°**


	6. los quiero, y siempre los amare

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

* * *

Pov Edward

Entramos a casa adentro, Carlisle tenía un baúl, en sus manos, ella avía dejado algo para nosotros, yo solo espere impaciente, mi bella, único amor.

Cuando Carlisle la abría lo primero que vio fue 3 cartas una decía para Alice otra mí, otra para la familia entera.

-Creo lo primero hay que leer la de la familia- dijo Carlisle, aun con las cartas en la mano , todos asentimos, esperamos la lectura, la cuando la abrió , me llego su aromo ,olor a fresas, parecía que bella había, manchado el papel con sangre por si no llegábamos a encontrar el baúl sino por el olor, bella era inteligente, todos sonreímos con nostalgia por el olor hasta Rosalie.

 **Mi familia, me tomo el atrevimiento de llamarlos familia**

Todos sonrieron por eso

 **Estoy segura que ven estar sorprendidos, por mi carta, lo que pasa, es que me quería despedir de mi familia como se debe, sin marcharme, sin más, eso no es mi estilo.**

Alice y Emmett me mandaron una mirada envenenada, en cambio Esme se puso a sollozar, me sentí miserable

 **Pero no vengo a culparlos, lo que paso sino, a decirles que los quiero, que puede que, nos volvamos a ver nunca más, por eso me tengo que despedir, seguro en este momento tienen que estar algo sorprendidos, pero les contare lo que me ha pasado en estos 2 años.**

No comprendimos, pues esta carta la había escrito después 2 años que nos fuimos.

 **2 años, que han sido una pesadilla, la cual , no solo perdí a mi alma gemela, sino que también perdí a mi familia, al cual era parte de mi vida, fue un infierno realmente, perdí a mis segundos padres, hermanos , a los cuales, nunca tuve perdí todo eso, también perdí , una vida eterna con todos ustedes, me siento algo estúpida por pesar que ustedes también querían compartí una vida conmigo, pero en fondo me gustaría creer que ustedes me querían a mi como yo los quiero a ustedes.**

El llanto de Esme y Alice se ello evidente, ya que ellas si querían a bella como la familia.

 **Cuando Edward se fue me dejo en el bosque, a mí se ocurrió la brillante idea de seguirle, como si una humana como yo hubiera podido hacerlo, quedar, me quede ahí en bosque perdida,**

Carlisle paro de leer, y me mando una mirada severa, estaba enojado y mucho tanto que se estaba controlando para no saltarme en el cuello, Esme solo estaba preocupada.

 **Pero tranquilos, me encontraron.**

Esme suspiro, aliviada que su bebe estuviera bien

 **Pase casi una semana como zombi con suerte comí, pero me repuse por Charlie, tenía que ser fuerte por el solo por él, porque rene tenía a Phil.**

 **Intentaron llevarme, pero no lograron, ustedes saben lo terca que puedo ser.**

Emmett sonrió- esa es mi hermana -dijo con dulzura

 **No los quería olvidar a nadie, Edward avía robado mis cosas, así que no podía saber si ustedes eran verdaderos o no al menos sabía que Alice existía, pues tenía una foto de ella que nos tomamos juntas, menos mal no te con te Edward sobre esa foto, fue la única cosas que mantuvo cuerda, lo única.**

Alice sonrío con melancolía

 **Paso un tiempo, en el cual a veces pasaban los días sin que me diera cuenta, pero un día resulto especial, ese día estaba en la cafetería, cuando levante la viste era 4 , vampiros.**

Todos nos tensamos, eso era un peligro, se supones que me había ido, para mantenerla segura y se encuentra con otros vampiros

 **No les tome mucha importancia al principio, pero Jessica empezó hablar mal de ellos, por momento desperté, sentí como si los insultara a ustedes, me olvide que ellos no eran ustedes y los defendí pues uno de ellos era 2 chicos y eran parejas.**

Carlisle y Esme, se sintieron orgullos de bella y yo también

 **Pero por defenderlos, Lauren quiso golpearme**

Alice y Rosalie sisearon, por parte de Rosalie, sorprendí

 **Pero ellos me defendieron, y ese mismo día me obligaron a ir a su casa, me contaron una verdad terrible algo, que esta vez nadie podía ayudarme medicamente.**

Carlisle se tensó, "eso era malo" pensó

 **El más pequeño de la familia de los vampiros, claro porte, si me dijo que trate de escapar demasiado de la muerte, que esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Salí de esa casa totalmente asustada y me fui al hospital para hacerme el examen, y estar segura.**

 **Pero resulto que era verdad, estoy enferma**

Carlisle ya está pensado como poder curar su enfermedad aquí, en cambio Esme tenía un mal presentimiento, me negué a pensar eso

 **Tengo leucemia**

 **Ahí toda la familia empezó a pensar lo peor, no mi bella no, no puede estar enferma, ella debía estar sana y segura…tenía que tener una vida larga, graduarse, y conseguir un trabajo, de profesora, sin ninguna enfermedad.**

 **La cual avanzo de manera rápida, mis padres se alteraron por supuesto, saber que su hija se iba a morir, no era cosa fácil, yo mi parte, quise hacer las cosas como si no pasara nada, los chicos en cambio no tocaron el tema de nuevo, pero siempre estaban conmigo, no me dejaban sola, ellos eran ambles y me y trataban como parte de su familia, me prometieron nunca dejarme, se quedarían conmigo hasta que… bueno ya saben**

En un momento no vi Emmett se abalanzo, hacia mí, me tenía agarrado en el cuello, parecía querer matarme, esa era su idea, Esme estaba en un estado de shock, su mente solo pensaba "mi niña, mi bebe, no, no de nuevo, perdí a mi bebe, de nuevo..." Alice estaba luchando por liberarse de Jarper pues ella venia ayudar a Emmett a matarte.

-ya estas contento, maldito, estas feliz- grito Alice llena de rabia- ella murió por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa miserable, suéltame, suéltame, Jarper, sue…- Alice se derrumbó, se puso llorara, de manera desconsolada.

-Basta aún queda por leer, y Chicos, quizás esos, vampiros transformaron a bella- dijo esperanzado, Carlisle, que no me miraba- Emmett me soltó, de mala manera, botándome al piso, esperamos que Esme se recuperaba junto con Alice que ni siquiera me miraba.

 **Los días se transformaron semanas y después a meses, no me di cuenta que mi enfermedad había avanza, pero un día llego mi limite, la enfermedad me estaba consumiendo, y de manera rápida y llena de dolor, la medula que me transportaron de Charlie no sirvió, las quimios tampoco hacen efectos, recordé las palabras de fede, "tu novio, había desafiado, demasiado a la muerte"**

Yo solo en ese momento me sorprendí era verdad, desde que conocí a bella, ella sufría puros accidentes.

 **Yo debía a ver muerto ese día que la camioneta, me iba a tropellar, después vino lo esos hombres, después james y Jasper, te fuiste Edward para mantenerme segura pero le quitaste al muerte la oportunidad de matarme de manera rápida sin dolor.**

Cada palabra que decía bella era como un puñal, era verdad, ahora ella estaba sufriendo…me negaba a creer que bella a vía…

Alice solo repetía, "es tu culpa, es tu culpa…" cada ves

Emmett, nos culpaba a todos, él nunca quiso abandonar a su pequeña hermana, Rosalie, le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo.

Jarper… sentía culpa… si era culpa.

Carlisle solo se maldecía, por dejarse convencer que lo mejor era estar lejos de ellas, "mi pequeña hija, puede…" bloqué sus pensamientos.

Esme… Esme estaba sufriendo solo quería escuchar que esos vampiros la transformaron, e ir en su busque para tenerla en sus brazos.

 **Hubiera preferido que alguna de esos accidentes me matara.**

Esme se tapó la cara para llorar.

 **Estoy cansada familia, y preocupada, no por mí, sino por mis padres, ellos me dijeron si yo moría ellos se vendría abajo, yo no puedo soportar eso, por eso en un conversación con fede, le quiera preguntar me transformaría**

Carlisle ante eso, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

 **Le pregunte, si me transformaría, el no contesto mi pregunta, sino que me pregunto, si yo quería vivir para siempre, por mí, claro sin pensar en los, demás.**

Yo jadié, era verdad siempre hacia, eso bella, dejando de lado, sus sentimientos, por los demás, pero pedía, con todo mi corazón, que bella se hubiera transformado, para pedirle si es necesario de rodillas, perdón.

 **Le respondí que si, por que, era verdad yo te le había prometido a Edward vivir, que lo haría, por Charlie, por mí, no avía entrado a la universidad, no avía vivido, ni siquiera 25 años, lo peor gracias a Carlisle estaba confundida, gracias la verdad gracias Carlisle.**

Carlisle, no entendió esa parte, y frunció en seño

 **No sabía si estudiar, maestro de literatura o enfermería.**

Pero después sonrío, más que aliviado, pues la carta había tomado otra forma que, decía que bella se había transformado.

 **Me faltaban tantas cosas que vivir, solo tenía 18 años, no era justo.**

Eso eras cierto, no era justo, que la muerte se allá obsesionado con ella.

"nos pudimos horrar todo esto, sino fuera por tu estupidez, si la hubieras transformado, ella no estaría así, idiota"- me escupió Alice mental mente

Lo sabía era mi culpa

 **Me transformaría, no les digo esto para que se sientas responsables, ustedes no fueron los que me condenaron a esta vida, si fui yo misma, escribo esta carta, siendo humana ya que ellos tienen que mantenerse de manera oculta, ellos tienen unos dones demasiados atractivos para oro, aunque no sé quién es exactamente es, parece tenerles miedo, yo no quiero causar problemas, por esos me despido con esta carta decirles que los quiero mucho, siempre serán mi familia, los quiero, los amo.**

-No… no volveré a ver mi pequeña- se puso a llorar Esme – mi bebe, no volveré a verla nunca más.

-Es tu culpa- dijo Alice ausente- no puedo verla, porque perdí conexión con ella, ya debió transformarse, es tu culpa- terminó diciendo abrazándose a Jarper.

 **Antes que me enterara de mi enfermedad, les quiero decir que compre unos regalos, pueden botarlos si nos los quieren, pero no podía tenerlos con migo, pues son suyos.**

Alice se acercó al baúl para ver, vio que había muchas cosa

 **El primero es para Alice, es una collar hermana duende, espero que tu si lo conserves, pues me costó mucho enana, las cosas que tengo decir te las digo en las carta, te quiero hermana.**

Alice agarro el collar como, si fuera lo más delicado, era un guarda pelo, redondo , la tapa tenia diamantes verdaderos, pero también era acero inoxidable , hacia una mescla, extraordinaria, cuando abrió el pequeño pestillo, miro adentro , su labio en peso a temblar , en su mente vi que había una foto la cual esta ella con bella abrazadas, sonriendo, felices, en lado opuesto de la foto decía "para mi mejor amiga y hermana , a la cual quiero eternamente" Alice se lo puso y lloro, Jasper la abrazo.

 **El otro es para mí hermano oso, es un simple oso, de peluche, no es gran cosa,**

-Lo es -dijo Emmett quien se acercó a buscar, lo abrazo con fuerza.

 **Espero que te guste, hermanito, fuiste el hermano mayor que siempre quise, alguien en los momentos difíciles, me asiera reír, cuando estaba en el hospital, se me ocurrió, por un momento que me dirías, que parecía un dálmata, de esos perros llenos de manchas, por los moretones que tenía en la piel,**

Emmett se les escapo una risa, nosotros le miramos mal.

-ustedes no entienden nuestro humor- dijo con una sonrisa

 **A mi padre no le hizo gracia mi broma,**

No es gracioso- Carlisle, al le dolía solo pensar todos los moretones que bella debí tener a causa de la enfermedad.

 **Pero de seguro tu si me entiendes, hermanito, me hacen falta tus abrazos, que me queda van sin aire, pero que necesitaba en esos momentos, tus bromas y sonrisa.**

Emmett, prometiéndose que encontraría a bella para asfixiarla.

 **Jasper, te compre algo, si no te gusta bótalo, que mas era una estupidez, pero es un simple peluche de soldado, lo vi me acorde ti.**

Jasper se sobresaltó apenas escucho su nombre, no creí, que bella le hubiera comprado algo, él pensaba que debía odiarlo.

 **Sé que no tuvimos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, no porque no quisieras sino por mi seguridad, Jarper quiero que sepas que te respeto,**

En ese momento Jarper no entendía.

 **Mucho porque no muchos hacen lo que tú, soportar que eres el más débiles de tu familia, pero quiero decirte algo, eres increíble, porque te esfuerza, por ser mejor cada día, y eso es admirable, un vampiro sin agallas como tú se hubiera rendido sin más, no te guardo rencor si no cariño, sigue así, muy pronto te darás cuenta que lograras ser tan bueno como Carlisle.**

"Ella cree en mí, a pesar que casi la mato, ella sigue confiando que puedo lograrlo, lo hare, seguiré esforzándome cada día, se lo debo, no voy a fallar"-eso pensaba Jarper mirando a peluche con cariño.

 **Cuida de mi hermanita si**

-Siempre-

 **Rosalie, sé que te sorprende, que te compre un regalo, pero no pude evitarlo, es un simple espejo de mano, algo simple,**

Rosalie no se lo creía, ella siempre creyó, que bella no le tenía estima, se acercó a mirar que le había comprado, y "un simple espejo "era un espejo de mano, pero de esos caros, de estaba llenos de joyas tanto como diamantes y esmeraldas y otras piedras caras

 **Te lo compre porque yo te considere como parte de mi familia, como esa hermana mayor a que admiras, por su belleza y seguridad, a la cual te encantaría ser como ella.**

Rosalie en ese momento, se sentía miserable, bella la consideraba como hermana y ella todo este tiempo le había ignorado.

 **Harías cualquier cosa por ser como ella, pero eso sería imposible, te considere como mi hermana mayor, te admiro, porque eres fuerte, cuida de mi hermano oso, por favor, porque te tienes un hombre genial, amar y ser amada, es genial, tienes suerte.**

Yo agache la cabeza, ella creía que no amaba en serio, ella era mi vida.

 **Carlisle y Esme, mis segundos padres, Carlisle te compre un bolígrafo, con tu nombre incito en él, quizás algún día nos encontremos, en algún hospital, porque cada vez me gusta más la enfermería, espero que te sientes orgulloso de mi, papá.**

Si- dijo Carlisle, no era mentira estaba lleno de orgullo por que quisiera estudiar referente a la medicina

 **Esme, mi madre porque me hiciste sentir querida, te compre un ramillete de flores ,con olor, me dijeron que nunca se secarían, tienen olor , te quiero mucho mama,**

Esme dejó escapar un hipo- "yo más mi bebe"-

 **No quiero desmerecer a mi madre, pero por primera vez me sentí, cuidad, me sentí como una hija, en vez de ser yo la madre, de mi propia madre, me sentí tan querida por ti, protegida, en tus abrazos que me dabas, como una niña.**

Esme solo lloraba si pudiera largar lágrimas, todo el suelo estaría lleno – no la volverá a ver a mi pequeña, a mi niña

 **Edward**

Me duele mucho, hasta escribir tu nombre, perdón por decirte esto, delante de tu familia, pero quiero que quede claro esto.

Yo me escogí, seguro me diría que me odiaba, eso era lo mínimo que me merecía, su desprecio

 **Te amo, te amo, te amo, y nunca pero nunca dejare de amarte,**

Me quede helado, ella me amaba a pesar de todo, aun había esperanza, la buscaría, aunque me demorara siglos lo haría

 **eres mi vida , me mostraste que ser amada, y amar pero te equivocaste , jamás pude olvidarte ningún poco , nada jamás lo voy hacer, quizás pasen años cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, siglos, quien sabes, espero que encuentres tu media naranja, tu alma gemela, pues quiero que seas feliz, te lo vuelvo a repetir, lo mismo que escribí en tu carta, si la encuentras no la dejes ir, si ellas quiere transformarse déjala, no se te ocurra creer que eres egoísta, amala , complácela, sigo pensado tu serás mi única mitad, pero lo malo es que yo no soy la tuya, eso me duele m** **ucho, no te culpes por favor, sé que te culparas por esto pero tranquilo si perdí mi alma, seguro está contigo, yo te la di, así que no hay problema, te amo**

 **Os quiero a todos, sin ninguna acepción, sean feliz por yo lo intentare , con mi nueva familia, ellos me quieren y dicen, nunca me abandonara, lo quiero**

Todos se sintieron culpables en ese momento

 **Gran abrazo todos**

 **Bella**

* * *

 **°.°**


	7. la encontraremos

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

* * *

Pov Edward

Reino el silencio en ese momento, todos tenían el mismo pensamiento, buscarían a bella, conmigo o sin mí, pero la buscaría, Alice mira el guardapelo, con cariño y la foto, intentando con todos los medios de hacer conexión, Emmett pensaba ir don Charlie y obligarlo a hablar…esperen no era mal idea, seguro bella todavía tenía se comunicaba con sus padres.

-Es brillante Emmett- dije, el me miro receloso, creyendo que yo no quería ver a bella haciendo una treta.

-Yo amo a bella y me di cuenta de mi estupidez, debí haber convertido a bella cuando ella me lo pidió, lo sé- Alice bufo, ella tampoco confiaba en mí- Alice la encontraremos, bella, Emmett pensó, que podemos hablar con Charlie, bella seguro se contacta con ellos

En ese momento la mirada de Esme se ilumino, sus pensamientos eran llenos de esperanza.

Carlisle asintió, la mayoría quería ir enseguida, y fuimos, enseguida, estamos en el auto, todos con las esperanzas renovadas para encontrar a bella, Rosalie quería pedirle perdón, Alice quería abrazar bella e ir de compres, Emmett, bueno Emmett quería asfixiar bella con sus abrazos.

Yo también, si tenía que ser su esclavo por siempre y ella me tratara mal, yo la amaría, estaría con ella, como ella dijo que lucharía por nuestro amor, vi como Alice abría la carta que le dejo bella, sonrió con una mescla de tristeza y alegría, tristeza, por qué bella se despedía, felicidad que creyera que ella volvería y por las compras.

Yo abrí la mía, si pudiera llorar lo estaría, ella me amaba, tanto que no le importaba que yo fuera feliz con otra persona, imposible.

Cuando íbamos llegando vimos la casa, parecía deshabilitada, jadeamos, esto no podía ser verdad.

-Parece que no hubiera nadie en este lugar por años-susurro Rosalie,

-Quizás, no están en casa- dejo Esme convenciéndose el ella misma.

Nos bajamos y esperamos, no sabíamos que hacer en este momento, si las personas nos viera segura pensarían, que somos monstros, porque no habíamos envejecido estos 8 años, pera la verdad todos parecíamos devastados

-Ahora que vamos hacer- dijo Emmett, triste

-No sé -dijo Alice deprimida.

"¿Esos son los Cullen?, que harán en la puerta de Charlie, si mi amigo estuviera vivo, seguro saca la escopeta para, para ese chupa sangre,…." Mire a la dirección de esos pensamientos, Billy Black

Estaba ahí mirándonos, con una miranda hostil, me levante como un resorte, me hacer que a él, tenía que preguntarle sobre si había visto algunos de esos vampiros, solo para al menos saber dónde estaba bella, mi familia me siguió.

-Hola, señor Back- dijo Carlisle-sé que nuestra presencia, le incomoda, pero quisiera, hacerles unas preguntas. "mm y en que podre yo ayudar e estos vampiros, quizás quieran saber sobre bella"

-Que preguntas, ustedes no se habían marchado, para nunca volver- dijo Billy, estaba tenso

-Queremos saber dónde está Charlie, se lo pido nos podría dar alguna dirección, de el- la cara de Billy se puso triste, empezó a recordar a Charlie en un hospital, muriéndose.

-El murió hace 3 años, así ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí- dijo tosco, pero estaba triste por recordar a Charlie.

-Y bella- dijo Esme, no pudiendo soportar, mas, la cara de Billy se puso más triste recordó a bella en una camilla llena de cables recibiendo oxígeno e intravenosas, casi se me partió el corazón, mi bella

-Ella también murió-susurro, pero siendo más amable con Esme- murió de leucemia-

-Como… como fue, por favor- pidió Esme, al ver que a ella le respondía mejor, que a nosotros, "rayos no puedo ser grosero con ella, parece verdaderamente triste, con la noticia, parece que ellos querían a bella, bueno solo porque ella me lo pide"

-Está bien, pero después de esto se irán- nosotros asentimos- Charlie me, dijo que bella, fue la que pidió los exámenes, para saber si estaba bien, cuando se enteraron, su madre quiso llevarla, pero bella se negó, pues dijo que no iba hacer ninguna diferencia, así que se instaló en este lugar, junto a su marido, bella siguió yendo la escuela pero, haciendo su tratamiento, pero un día se desmayó y no pudo ir mas, siempre tenía fiebre , las veces que iba , siempre estaba durmiendo por que le dolían los hueso, osino vomitada sangre- Billy hizo una pausa, la cual me volvió a recordar, a una bella, con ojeras, piel color blanca como la cal, si ningún rastro de vida, parecía como muerta, apenas abría los ojos y solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa forzada, intente aguantar esa imagen pero fue muy difícil-pero habían "unas persona" , que siempre la acompañaban, eran 4, - dijo mirándonos, capte la imagen, el primero ,era un pequeño se podía decir que tenía el porte de bella solo unos centímetros más alto, tenía una cara muy infantil su pelo era castaño claro, el otro tenía el pelo castaño color de bella, una pelinegra también era muy hermosa mucho más que Rosalie, el otro era rubio . Guarde su imagen en mi cabeza-nunca se separaban de ella, un día Charlie dijo que darían de alta a bella, creí que era porque bella estaba mejor, pero no, me dijo que era porque ya no había nada más que hacer, querían estar con ella lo más que se pudiera,- el revivió la conversación pero, él no había notado que Charlie, escondía algo- después de 2 semana, ella falleció, la tumba no se abrió, pues dijeron que no era recomendable.

Cuando termino de relatar, mi familia sabían que bella seguí viví.

-Porque murió Charlie- pregunto con tristeza Alice

-De un ataque al o corazón- dijo, y en este justo momento, vi como recordaba el funeral de Charlie, todos los amigos de, el, pero ahí estaba los vampiros junto la mama de bella, pero no solo eso, rene estaba abrazando, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos vieran, era bella, lo sabía su cabello color caoba, con su cara forma de corazón, sollozando por la muerte de Charlie.

-Sé que lo voy a pedir es demasiado, señor Black, pero sabe dónde está rene- suplique.

-Sé que volvió a Florida, pero nada más-

-Gracias señor Black, usted hacido muy amable.-Nos subimos al auto, y se los dije

-Ella esta viví, fue al funeral de su padre, solo tenemos que buscar a rene - dije lleno de alegría solo teníamos que buscar a rene, te prometo que te encontraremos amor.

* * *

 **la historia ya esta por terminar, pero les quería hacer una, pregunta**

 **yo voy a publicar la historia de los dalfin, la cual no se**

 **si hacerlo en la misma historia o**

 **como una secuela.**

 **no se solo necesito una opinión, plis**


	8. rencuentro

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

 **en este capitulo aparecen los dalfin**

* * *

Pov Edward

Habían pasado ya 4 años nos costó mucho encontrar a la mama de bella, pero al fin la encontramos y en este momento, íbamos directo a su casa, la cual extrañamente está en un bosque.

-Quizás ella sepa… que bella no se alimenta, de manera común, y quiso ayudar a su hija, una madre hace lo que se por una hijo- dijo Esme, eso tenía mucho sentido

Nos bajamos del auto, Carlisle toco, la puerta, lo bueno era que justo estaba nublado, así que no brillaríamos, rene estaba sola, está pensado que quizás debía compra una pelota para hacer gimnasia, yo solo me reí de sus pensamientos, su mente de ella era algo infantil.

-Ya voy- grito a todo pulmón, Jarper largo una carcajada, igual que Emmett, Carlisle solo sonrió

-Perdón la demora, que se….- ella abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a Carlisle y a mí- los Cullen

-Buenas tardes rene, perdón por no avisar, que veníamos a ver- dijo Carlisle

Rene todavía no se recuperaba, pero cuando se recuperó pensó "todavía no comen, tiene los ojos algo castaños dorados, bella siempre cuando vuelve des bosque llega con los ojos dorados"

-No importa, doctor Cullen, quieren pasar-todos asentimos, y entramos- tomen asiento- dijo ella se sentó en uno de los sillones- les ofrecería algo… pero la verdad dudo que le guste – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Tiene razón- dijo Carlisle- pero la verdad, no venias hacer una simple visita-"claro, que no, seguro que quieren saber de bella, bueno ella me dijo que si los Cullen preguntaba, que se los dijera"- queríamos si nos pudiera facilitar, donde puede estar bella- termino diciendo Carlisle.- "lo sabía"

-Quien no me dice que, van a solo molestarla, mi niña quedo muy mal, cuando todos ustedes se fuero- dijo rene, en su mente vi, que ella nos iba a decir, pero quería asegurarse de que ella no sufriera, Esme se adelantó antes que se yo-

-Nosotros cometimos un error, y rene yo, jamás, lo que dure mi vida, me voy a perdonar, por a ver abandonado, al bella, ella era mi hija , sé que ella es tu hija, nunca pienso quitarte ese título, pero yo hace al algunos años, perdí a mi bebe, murió, en bella vi mi pequeño y lleno esa parte de vacío, así que por favor te pido que nos ayude, al menos solo para pedirle perdón- dijo, rene solo se le cristalizaron, ella se conmovió, yo mi parte me sentí un, basura, todo el dolor que le cause a mi madre, a mi familia, a bella.

"me pase, ahora hice llorar, a esta pobre mujer, más encima bella me dijo que ellos, lo hicieron para protegerla, porque eran peligrosas, igual que ella, cuando la curaron de su enfermedad, ellos no han envejecidos, mmm igual que bella,"

Rene nos dio la dirección en voz, ya que simplemente, no nombro donde vivía y en donde trabaja, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que bella solo le decía algo, y ella se lo aprendía por sí solo.

-Gracias hermanita-dijo Emmett, aliviado, Rosalie lo miro curioso- si no fuera por bella, estaríamos comiendo comida human -todos asimos una mueca de asco, él tenía razón.

-Que asemos ahora, vamos a su trabajo o a su casa- pregunto Carlisle, el cual estaba feliz que bella trabajara en un hospital.

-Mejor vamos a su casa- dijo Jarper, a pesar cada día podía soportar la sed de los humanos, no quería arriesgarse, "mejor prevenir que lamentar" pensó Jarper

-Si es mejor, tengo un poco de sed, no me apetece matar a nadie hoy- dijo relajado, todos pusimos los ojos en blanco, ese era Emmett y su delicadeza

-No creen que es algo pronto para que bella trabaje en un hospital, no es me parezca mal, pero me sorprende, solo tiene 12 años de "nacida"- dijo Rosalie, lo cual todos estamos sorprendidos, era cierto que bella trabara en un hospital era demasiado rápido.

-Mmm, no lo sé , Rosalie, pero sé que bella no le gustaría lastimar a nadie, creo que eso es suficiente, ella tiene a su madre y tuvo a su padre ,como humanos, el amor y cariño a veces es más grande , que la propia sed, mira ahora Jarper, el solo necesitaba unas cuanta palabras de aliento, ahora tiene un control , que está llegando a ustedes- dijo Carlisle, al cual no pudimos, contra tatar, Jasper en estos dos años había estados con varios humanos para poder encontrar a bella, Jarper parecía feliz porque lo, lograba por su hermanita, la llamaba igual que Emmett.

Cuando estábamos a unos cuantos metros vimos la casa, mi familia quedo sorprendidos, por la casa , pues era hermosa, Esme estaba ilusionada, nos bajamos del, auto.

a una velocidad vampírica salieron 4 vampiros ,eran los mismo de los recuerdos de rene y Billy, el primero que se acercó a nosotros fue el pequeño, era mucho más bajo que yo, pero al menos era más alto que Alice, no superaría los 15, años humanos, Esme, pensaba" que lindo parece un muñeco de porcelana, que bonito,"

-Olaaaa, los estábamos esperando, ves fede, por eso te dije no compráramos regalos, aquí los tenemos, solo le pondremos unos listones, yo le regalo a Alice- la nombro como si nos conociera de toda la vida, me recordó cuando Alice llego a nosotros, no era el único, la todos pensaba lo mismo, hasta Jasper, Alice parecía divertida, ella tuvo una visión, Alice con chico, torturando a bella, haciendo Barbie bella- verdad que si fede-

-Pero no tenemos cajas tan grandes, Matías- dijo el tal fede, el que transformo a bella, él le paso el brazo por su cintura y le dio un beso en la coronilla, para que se calmara, Jasper podía notar la emoción, que emanaba ese pequeño cuerpo, era bastan, era como tener otro Alice pero versión hombre.

-Pero pero…- dijo con un puchero- al menos puedo ponerles cintas-

-si ellos quieren claro, no puedes obligarlos- él nos miró, con ojos de cachorro, decirle que no sería un pecado.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Emmett el cual, quería ver la cara de bella a verlo lleno de cintas.

-Yo quero, al grandote- dijo la chica, la cual estaba divertida, traía unas cintas y todo, sentí como Rosalie, apretaba los, dientes, pues se dio cuenta que era más hermosa que ella, tenía celos, pues en la carta bella solo decía que los dos hombres eran pareja, pero no especifica la chica, tuviera pareja.

-Tranquila, princesa- dijo ella- yo tengo a mi príncipe al cual amo con todo mi cuerpo- termino guiñándole el ojo a Rosalie, la cual se calmó, pues no solo fue la afirmación, si no, por su sonrisa " tiene hoyuelos" pensó Rosalie recodando a Emmett.

-Compórtate , chals- dijo un el chico de cabello rubio, su rostro era amble, pero había desconfianza, sobreprotección, hacia chals, metí en su mente" podemos confiar en ellos, y si nos traicionan igual que lo hicieron con bella, mm no me gusta, no quiero que chals, se juste con personas abandonaron a un miembro más de su familia, después podrían traicionarnos con lo vulturis….." detuve sus pensamientos pues el no confiaba en nosotros, su mayor preocupación era tener a salvo a chals, pues él era su vida.

-No seas agua fiesta, príncipe- dijo la chica… con burla y cariño, me metí a su mente "tan sobre protector… no puedo creerlo bella estará tan feliz de ver a su familia, mi pequeña hermana ella se merece toda la felicidad… no creo que sean capaces de los mismo" me sorprendí su seguridad pues no crie que fueran malos, sino que solo queríamos proteger a bella.

-Por favor- dijo Matías a fede " si cree que me voy a detener, se equivoca, ya se voy hacer ojos de perrito" yo abrí los ojos al ver que lo que pensaba fede " todavía no presen… maldición! No… no … bueno, me voy a presentar, ahí dejo a los Cullen a las manos de este diablito"

-Déjeme presentarme, al menos Matías, después puedes preguntarles a los Cullen- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, regresando su mirada a nosotros- bueno, nosotros voy a presentarnos, ya que mi familia parece no tener modales-dijo Matías hizo un puchero, y chals bufo- que les parecer si entramos en a la casa primero, de esa manera conversaremos mejor-

-Claro, pero descuide nosotros hemos sido los groseros por no avisar- dijo Carlisle, avanzando, hacia la casa.

-Siéntense- dijo Matías con una voz que rebosaba de alegría

-Bien creo que tenemos que presentarnos primeros- dijo fede- mi nombre es Federico, Dalfin, él es mi compañero Matías- mostro a Matías y el sonrió mostrando sus dientes, agitando su mano como saludo, Esme sonrió- el Cristian Cornualles Dalfin – Carlisle jadió "Cornualles, ese apellido es de los reyes, casi nadie tiene ese apellido, en mis años solo habían duques, con ese apellido y príncipes"- , el charles Cornualles Reed , pareja de Criss, en este momento, nuestra hermana esta trabajado, pero no creo que tenga que presentarla verdad.

-Gracias, por dejarnos estar en su casa, somos los Cullen, ella es Esme mi esposa, ellos son nuestros hijos, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper,- termino de decir, espero un poco – la verdad es nosotros queríamos darles las gracias, por a ver salvado a bella, mi hija, nosotros nos fuimos para mantener su seguridad, no tenemos perdón por lo que hicimos, pero al menos queremos pedirles perdón personalmente , y dale una explicación.- dijo al final

" pobre hombre, debe sentirse mal, por esto, pero no es su culpa, si hay que culpar a alguien es a ti Edward, tu eres el que debería pedir perdón" me dijo Matías dirigiéndose a mí, yo lo mire cuando su pensamiento término "no me mire así sé que puedes escucharme, bella no me dijo nada de sus dones, yo lo se pues nos dirán en un rato más, mira" el me mostro una visión la cual estábamos sentados en la misma posición contando sobre nuestra vidas, bella en ese momento entra con una jarra de jugo.. Jugo! " no te voy a mostrar más pues ya lo veras… a puedo ver el futuro... pero de una manera diferente.

-Tranquilo, señor Cullen, bella será, la que verá si quiere hablar con ustedes, nosotros no juzgamos.

"no creo, que deberíamos compórtanos, tan confiados… ni siquiera los conocemos" pensaba Cristian, el cual se negaba que su familia sufriera algún peligro… especialmente chals

"Ellos parecen arrepentidos, no creo que bella le agra gracia que seamos descorteces, probablemente se enoje, es decisión de ella se los quiere perdonar, ojala que esto termine bien" pensaba Federico, el cual parecía tener un poco de confianza en nosotros.

"Seremos una gran familia, hay tanta ropa que diseñar, y tanto que comprar" Matías

"Ese mastodonte será tan fuerte como parece, le voy a retar a una pulsa dita"… pensaba emm.. Charles, el cual creí que era Emmett por un segundo.

-Muchas gracias, pero me gustaría preguntarles algo- dijo Carlisle algo curioso

-Claro, pregunte- contesto esta vez Matías

-cómo es que bella puede tener tanto control, si solo tiene 14 años- Matías sonrió, de manera orgulloso, igual que todos, hasta Cristian.

-Yo creo que debemos contarles desde el principio, o sea desde su transformación- Carlisle asintió pues quería saber cómo fue la transformación bella.

-cuando transformamos a bella ella estaba muriendo, pues la sangre era débil, su cuerpo estaba tan enfermo, que la transformación solo duro 2 días, perdió mucha sangre esos fue unos de los motivos, bella, empezó a gritar, pero cuando vio nuestra cara, sus gritos los pudo callar, hasta que se quedó quita, no se movió , tampoco dijo nada, cuando despertó, nos dijo que no quería gritar porque, parecíamos preocupados, ella no quiso que nosotros nos arrepintiera de su transformación-en ese momento toda nuestra familia, estaba sorprendidos, Carlisle se había mantenido callado por miedo, pero bella lo había ello por cariño, por amor a sus hermanos.- en la primera caza, bella sintió, un olor de un humano- todos nos tensamos, ya que era obvio el resultado " hay mi pobre, bebe, ella con la compasiva que es, se sintira culpable por el reto de su vida "pensaba Esme- pero bella se negó a cazar a ese humano y huyo del olor, cuando se dio cuenta que lo perseguía-

-Espera no lo cazo, como pudo hacer esto- dijo Jarper que no podía creer.

-No hizo, lo peor de todo, es que se disculpó, con nosotros por avernos gruñido- dijo divertido charles,- no paraba de pedir disculpa, pero la verdad me hizo perder mi apuesta- bufo molesto

-Me sorprende que hubieras apostado contra Matías- dijo fede, incrédulo-tu, sabes que con él no se puede apostar limpiamente.- Matías hizo un puchero

-No aposte con Matías tan tonto no soy- "por que usara el sexo masculino para referirse", pensaba Rosalie, lo cual todos estaba pensando igual- aposte con mi príncipe

-Bella es una chica fuerte, muy amable, demasiado diría yo- lo último lo dijo mirándonos.

-Bueno, como iba contando, ella dejo esperar, 1 años, hasta hablar con sus padres, para su propio bien, cuando nos dimos cuenta que tenía un auto control decidió estudiar 2 carreras, enfermería y maestría en literatura, termino primero enfermería, y se quedó con esa carrera, dejo literatura, cuando su padre murió, ella mostro su don..- dijo pero se detuvo y miro a Matías, el cual asintió- bella… tiene el don de transformarse en humana- termino de decir

-¡Que!- dijimos todos- pero como- dijo Carlisle curioso

-Bella era muy compasiva, con todos, ella nunca pensaba en si misma cuando era humana, una persona normal, los hubiera odiado, culpándolos de su enfermedad, encambio bella no los culpó, ella siempre los quiso, a pesar de todo siempre los amo, eso se lo trajo de su vida humana y se multiplico más, solo había esperar que madura lo suficiente.

-Como supieron sobre su don- pregunto Carlisle entusiasmado, pero después preocupado- ella no está enferma verdad

-No, por suerte , su don se hizo presciencia, cuando Charlie murió, el dolor era muy fuerte tanto que, su don llego antes de lo debido, ya que no podía majarlo bien,- una pausa recordando, como bella a veces , sus ojos cambiaban de color- ahora ella puede manejar, a la perfección, su enfermedad, se curó gracias a la veneno, pero hay limitaciones, como si alguien de nosotros se lastima tenemos que espera curarnos, antes de que ella nos transforme, pues si lo hace, la herida o golpe lo curara como cuando nos transformamos, ardiendo, pero solo la zona afectada, en este momento bella está logrando, a transformarnos en híbridos, mitad vampiros, mitad humano, aun le ha costado más, pero seguro lo lograra.

Mi familia, no dejaba de sorprenderse, bella podía transformarse en humana, Carlisle, estaba orgulloso,

"ella nació para ser vampira" pensó alicer "

"Espero que bella me perdone, por mi celos, quizás, ella podría aunque sea solo un rato, estar como humana" Rosalie, estaba esperanzada, espera de todo corazón que bella la perdonara, pues en parte porque lo sentía y la otra porque quería ser humana.

" Mi niña yo sabía que ella era un ángel, como no iba a tener un don como ese" Esme no estaba tan sorprendida pues sabía que su pequeña era la mejor del mundo.

Empezamos a escuchar un ruido de un motor "es una camioneta" Rosalie estaba segura que era una camioneta, ella conocía cualquier ruido, de le autos.

-Quédense aquí y quitos, será una sorpresa- dijo Matías, en un momento a velocidad vampírica charles, nos puso cintas azules a los hombres y a las chicas cintas rojas.

-Listo, regalos- sonrió charles sintiéndose orgullos de ¿sí mismo?

Federico salió primero, vi en su cabeza como bella salía de la camioneta roja, estaba hermosa, mi familia estaba felices, solo esperaban que bella los perdonara, yo esperaba lo mismo.

* * *

 **Me sorprende que haya tanta gente que leea mi historia**

 **estoi atonita, ya que creei que serian maximo unos**

 **10.. toi feliz, aprovechando que toi inspirada, voi a pedir disculpa por la ortografia**

 **leei, la historia, y me sigo equivocando... tratare de ser mas cuidadosa**


	9. rencuentro 2

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

 **estamos terminando...**

* * *

Estaba cansada... mentalmente, ya que no me cansaba por ser vampira , hoy no estaba de ánimo de cocinar, y los chicos eran un fisco, chals había intentado cocinar una vez, termino quemando la cocina, ni hablar de Criss, con suerte sabia como se calentaba agua, Matías sabia pero no lo dejábamos cocinar en su forma humana por que la última vez se cortó con un cuchillo, fede armo un alboroto por eso, fede se defendía, así que los dos nos encargábamos en cocinar, pero compre pizas como era día sábado podíamos almorzar viendo unas películas. Había comprado palomitas para hacer.

En el hospital las cosas estaban algo alteradas, accidentes de autos, asaltos, suicidios, que había que tomar doble turno para esto, pero no estaba cansada por esto, sino porque doctor Gonzales, que no paraba de invitarme salir, ya estaba que le golpeaba con algo, y el doctor del área de pediatría, me había pedido ser su novia, esto me tenía algo casada, y agotada, no quería romper sus sentimientos pero no me dejan alternativas.

Suspire.

Tenía a mi nueva familia a la cual quería y amaba tanto, pero siempre me faltarían, los Cullen ellos fueron los primeros que me enseñaron que era tener una familia, pues yo había vivido en mi tiempo humana, mas como madre que de hija, ellos tenían una familia tan unidad la que siempre quise, suspire estaba cansada y lo que me faltaba deprimida.

Estaba llegando a mi casa, la cual a crisis, había diseñado, el mismo, todos ayudamos, a diseñar esta casa, pues dimos las ideas y el la organizo, era hermosa, tenía un toque tan elegante, y al mismo antiguo.

Me baje de mi camioneta roja, la cual era mi favorita, después que muriera mi chevy, había un mercedes, estacionado en mi casa, no podría ser o sí.

-Que hay bella, como te fue con el doctor de pediatría,- dijo Matías con tono travieso

-Maldito enano, tu sabias que él me iba a pedir noviazgo- dije molesta, tanto le costaba, decirme

-Te mande un mensaje y te llame, pero me ignoraste- dijo con como si estuviera ofendido, claro, él sabe que en hora de trabajo, yo no uso celular.

-Si claro, como no- dije- porque no mejor me dicen quien tenemos de visita

-Cierra los ojos- iba a protestar, pero chals se subió a mi espalda y cubrió mis ojos

-A veces son tan molestos- dije dejándome avanzar hacia la casa, sentí 7 olores diferentes, eran vampiros, me tense y me puse nerviosa, podrían ser ellos.

-Primero ve el mío- chals, me descubrió los ojos, pero no alcance ver nada cuando me sentí capturada por unos enormes brazos, que si fuera humana me hubiera roto todos los huesos, me giro por los aires, y me dejo en el suelo, era… Emmett

-Que hay hermanita, porque no me respondes el abrazo- dijo con un puchero

-Emmett- dijo quizás me había vuelto loca, mires al rededor y note que todos los Cullen estaban ahí, ellos habían estado buscándome, habían vuelto a buscarme a forks

-Pues si soy yo, acaso te olvidaste de…- no le deje terminar y lo abrase y se ello a reír y lo apreté masa fuete

-Oye eso duele- dijo cuándo lo solté, se abrazó los costados- tenemos que comprobar ese abrazo-

-Ahora el mío- mire a Matías que tenía apuntaba a Alice

-bella- dijo Alice, nos abrazamos, había extrañado, tanto a mi mejor amiga.

-Volvieron- dije incrédula.

-Por supuesto que volvimos, mi niña, no pudimos estar más apartados de ti, tu eres miembro de mi familia- dijo Esme abrazándome, con ese amor que tanto estañaba , sentí otros brazos que me rodeaban, eran los de Carlisle.

-Te extrañamos mucho pequeña- dijo Carlisle

Cuando me soltaron Rosalie me sonrió, de manera amigable junto a Jasper.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, yo solo quería proteger a mi familia, creí que eras una amenaza para nosotros- Rosalie lucia arrepentida, pero yo no le guarda rencor, pues sabía que nuestro secreto se debía cuidar mucho.

-No importa Rosalie, todo perdonado, te entiendo ahora puedo entenderte- fue un abrazo corto, pero no incomodo

-Yo quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que paso…- acorte a Jarper, no era su culpa

-Jarper, no es culpa, cuesta mucho cambiar hábitos, tu luchas todos los días para ser mejor, y vengo yo me corto con papel, en frente tuyo- dije chals largo una risa, ya que él decía que tenía complejo suicida- si necesitas, mi perdón te lo doy, aunque creo, que es una estupidez- dije abrazándolo.

-Gracias- dijo, intente ocultara mi curiosidad por sus cicatrices, pero no puede- son de guerra bella.

-Perdón-sintiéndome avergonzada porque me pillo viéndole.

-Bella- mi pecho dolió cuando escuche su voz lo malo es que cuando se vallan, su voz me quedaría en mi cabeza- podemos hablar, afuera

Yo asentí me dolía hasta mirarlo, pero sentí que alguien me daba confianza, era Jasper, estaba calmándome, mi dolor y mi miedo, por confianza.

-Pues hola- dije para cambiar el ambiente, parecía que a él le costaba decir algo.

-Yo…Yo quiero pedirte per…-

-No, por favor, no, me pidas perdón, Edward, esta decisión la tome, yo, no tú, yo quise esto, así que te pido que no pedís perdón- dije dolida- no tienes por qué hacerte responsables por esto.

-No quería pedir perdón, porque te, transformaste, sino por otra cosa- dijo, espere impaciente- sino por todo el dolor innecesario que nos cause a ti a mí, a mi familia.

-No te entiendo- dije al final, esto estaba enredado, podía creer que Alice, Emmett mis segundos padres y hasta la propia Rosalie y Jasper, habían sufrido, pero él no podía.

-No, me di cuenta, que mi decisión de … abandonarte, nos causaría tanto dolor, las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, nadie era el mismo, en este punto, todos te habían, agarro cariño , Esme, Carlisle, Alice Emmett, cambiaron, Jarper y Rosalie, extrañaban el ambiente que habías dejado, cuando estabas con nosotros, ellos te amaban tanto, pero yo los convencí que, para ti era mejor irnos, que tu estarías mejor sin nosotros, que cada día, te poníamos en peligro, no tengo como poder disculparme por el dolor que cause a mi famili ti,- hizo una pausa se estremeció- me fui y me arrepiento porque no solo te deje, sino que te deje morir y sufrir.. En verdad lo siento be…

-Para para- dije me sentía mareada aspire un poco y me sentí más relajada, pero por Jasper-tienes que dejar esto Edward, culparte por algo que debía de a ver pasado, yo debía a ver muerto, pero tú me, salvaste la vida, cuando te fuiste, solo hiciste que las cosas siguieran su curso, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, todo está bien, Edward- cuando termine de decir su nombre sentí que mi corazón se partía en la mitad, dolía. Jasper me mando una oleada de cariño, y calma.

-Tú crees que yo solo vine para liberarme de la culpa- dijo incrédulo, yo asentí aun recuperándome de tenerlo adelante mío- creo que has llegado a una idea equivocada, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti.

-No... No entiendo- dije cada sintiéndome mal- tu dijiste que no me amabas, que no te convenía-el dolor en el pecho se hacía más grande

-Mentí, mentí para protegerte – lo mire incrédula- siempre te estábamos poniendo en peligro- yo te amo bella, tu eres mi existencia, quería que tuvieras una familia.-el me amaba, por un segundo, creí que estaba soñando, pero volví a la realidad, el me mintió, me engaño.

-¡Yo tenía una familia!- grite, sentí como mi voz rompió, mis ojos se cristalizaron- tenia a mis padres, hermanos, todo lo que yo había soñado alguna vez.

-Yo hablo una familia, humana, bella, hijos- dijo un triste- yo no podía darte eso... Y

-¡Yo no te lo pedí, o si!- dije llorando, sabia en ese momento estaba como humana, en negó- ¡entonces por qué tomaste una decisión tan importante por mí!-

-Por qué sabia tú no ibas renunciar a mi tan fácil-

-Por qué te amo, por eso no iba a renunciar, yo quería estar contigo para siempre,- dijo mi sentí una oleada de confianza y seguridad- tu no tenías derecho a escoger por mí, no lo tenías, era mi puta vida, no la tuya- dije cada vez más cabreada por esta estupidez.

-Pero yo te iba a condenar-

-¡¿Condenar?...¿yo te iba? ¿Yo pensaba?... ¿yo decidí?... ¡!yo ¡! ¡..!yo!- dije gratándole- acaso alguna vez pensaste lo que yo si quería, me preguntaste, no verdad, no lo hiciste- dije golpeándolo en el pecho, el dio una paso hacia tras- éramos una pareja Edward- dije más calmada- las parejas se consultan y respetan, la decisión que toman, esos ase una pareja-

-Lose perdón- dejo afligido – lose y no sabes cuándo me arrepiento por la estúpida decisión que tome, creí que estarías mejor sin mí…

-¿Creí?, ese el problema Edward, crees demasiado, dejando las decisiones de los demás, de lado, sol porque lees la mente de las personas, ¡CRES! Que sabes todas las respuestas… por tu maldita, decisión, no solo perdí a ti sino, que también a mi familia, sufrí todos los días, pensando que algún día iba a morir, es cierto lo que dijiste- el me miro sin comprender- ere un monstro egoísta.

Le di la espalda y me convertí en vampira Salí de ahí hacia el bosque, sintiendo que se habría una nueva herida.

* * *

 **si, soy terrible... pero siempre quise que bella le diga sus verdades...**

 **cuando el se fue...**

 **bueno.. con bella y edward, el próximo capitulo, sera el ultimo,**

 **despues vienen la historias de los dalfin y nose que rayos mas voi a escribir**

 **pero ahi se me ocurrira algo.. besos**


	10. juntos para siempre

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

 **la historia de bella y edward este es el ultimo capitulo**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Edward**

Me quede parado, ahí sin saber qué hacer, helado, y sintiéndome el monstruo que bella me confirmo que yo era, la había lastimado tanto, tanto que ella me odiaba, la perdí, para siempre, no había manera que ella volviera confiar en mí.

-Que rayos esperas ahí parado, ve a buscarla- dijo Rosalie- crees que vas a solucionar las cosas, quedándote parado, como idiota.

-Ella me odia- dije, Trieste

-Y que esperabas, que ella corriera a tus brazos y te digiera que te ama, que eres su sol, que tú siempre tienes la razón- me contesto Alice, ácidamente - pues si creía eso, valla que eres idiota.

-ya basta chicos, bella necesita estar sola- dijo Esme- ella sufrió mucho, es normal que se sienta traicionada- lo último lo dijo en un susurro, en sus pensamientos habían miedo "espero que mi hija, nos pueda perdonar, al menos que nos permita visitarla, es lo único que pido"

-lo siento- dije, Esme me miro con cariño y me abrazo. "todo está bien Edward, ella te perdonara, sabes no creo que te odie solo esta dolida, porque hiciste las cosas, solo con mentiras"

-Gracias, por no odiarme, no merezco una madre como tú- ella acaricio mi mejilla.

Me separe de Esme, y corrí hacia el bosque, pero no para encontrarla sino para, pensar, pero sentí que me seguían y me detuve, era el pequeño y el chico que se llamaba Cristian, venían siguiéndome.

-Quieres algunos consejos, nosotros podemos ayudarte- dijo Matías

-No creo que nada me pueda ayudar, ella me odia, la comprendo, tome decisiones, por ella que no debía- dije el largo una risa, se sentó en una roca, me hizo un gesto para que también me sentara

-Eses el primer paso, aceptar que fuiste un estúpido – dijo con una sonrisa amigable- no estoy de acuerdo lo que hiciste, pero no puedo culparte, pensaste que era lo mejor para ella, lo hiciste mal pero lo hiciste.

-Ella no te odia, solo esta dolida, cualquiera estaría dolido con lo que hiciste, pero no es tiempo de que te pongas a pensar que hiciste mal, sino de actuar- dijo Criss, lo mire incrédulo- sé que pensé mal de ustedes al principio, pero no tengo derecho, la amas, y eso es lo importante-dijo

-Tienes que ir ahora en este momento está arrepentida, ve y discúlpate como se debe, dile que la amas, no cometas ninguna estupidez, no digas: creí, yo decidí, yo pensé, bella se enoja y mandara a todo a la mierda- dijo, me tendió la mano, para ayudarme a levantarme, pero en su mente vi una visión de él, yo conversando, como si fuéramos grandes amigos, parecía entusiasmado, con empezar su nueva amistad con su mejor amigo.

-Gracias- salte hacia un árbol y seguí el aroma de bella, el cual estaba a la dirección de una laguna muy hermosa

Bella no me noto porque su corazón latía y estaba llorando, yo era el causante de esas lágrimas, había hecho llorar a un ángel, era la peor cosa que podía existir, como había sido capaz de causarle tanto daño a bella.

-Bella- ella se sobresaltó giro su cabeza hacia mí, vi sus profundos ojos color chocolate, llenos de dolor, bella parecía rota, volvió a girar su cabeza, y la escondió en sus manos.

-No dejo de hacerlo, verdad, siempre termino lastimándote- dije acercándome, con cautela a ella abrasándola, sentí como si mi corazón hubiera vuelto, ella simple mente me devolvió el abrazo, pero lloraba.

-Bella por favor escúchame- su llanto se calmó un poco- te amo, y siempre te voy a amar, yo hice mal pensando por vos, si soy un idiota, no tengo perdón, pero te amo, el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, fue un infierno, con suerte cazaba, mis hermanos tenían que obligarme a cazar… ambos salimos lastimados y de paso lastime a mi familia… bella te pido que me perdones, que me des una segunda oportunidad, prometo que are lo que sea para que me ames de nuevo- dije esperando que ella respondiera, ella paro de llorar, se había vuelto a ser vampira, paso unos minutos, yo solo disfrute de su contacto.

-No te puede volver a amar Edward- dijo sentí como mi corazón se rompía, la abrazo con más fuerza- no pudo, por para volverte amar, tendría que dejarte de amar, pero eso nunca va a pasar, porque yo, también te amo Edward, pero tengo miedo-

-Miedo a que- ella me abrazo más fuerte, suspire de alegría.

-Miedo que, me abandones de nuevo, que pienses que no soy buena para ti, que te marches, yo no podría, seguir luchando de nuevo, no puedo, mi corazón ya tienes muchas abolladuras,- dijo con una voz afligida

-Eso no va a volverá a pasar bella, yo estaré aquí para siempre contigo, cometí un error y me arrepiento, tendrías que matarme, si no me quieres a tu lado, -

-Eso no va a pasar,- me dijo con voz divertida

-Tú me dijiste en la carta que tenía que luchar, por ella, y eso estoy haciendo, que la consintiera, eso voy hacer, te voy a complacer en todo lo que me pidas-bella levanto la cabeza vi en su ojos dorados, el miedo y la esperanza.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero esos ojos dorados, tenían alma, no había duda, como un ser tan maravilloso, no podía tener. Ahora podía entender, a mis hermanos, y mis padres, bella jamás sería enviada al infierno, que ciego fui, al creer que, que podíamos tener una vida separadas.

-Te amo- dijimos los dos y nos fundimos en un beso, que sellaba nuestro amor.

* * *

 **no me golpen, plis, en semana santa,**

 **no podía actualizar**

 **... mentira no tenia Internet T.T**

 **pero con esto ya terminamos, voy ha publicar, la historia de los dalfin,en esta misma historia,**

 **por si les llega a interesar digo yo.**

 **gracias por leer mi historia me di cuenta que hay artas personas que la leyeron,**

 **me dieron ganas de llorar T.T**


	11. conociendonos

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Edward**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados y besándonos, cuando vimos el amanecer, nos dimos cuenta que habíamos estado juntos toda la tarde y noche.

-Creo que deberíamos volver, deben estar preocupados- dijo mi bella

-Otro rato más -bella largo una risa divertida, cuando me acune en su cuello

-Tenemos para estar juntos, para siempre- me dijo abrazándose a mi cuello

-MMM, suena bien- ella asintió

-Tengo que preparar el almuerzo, creo,- dijo ella pensativa

-Sabes aún no puedo leerte tu mente-

-A bueno eso tiene una explicación- la mire curioso- tengo un escudo mental

-Tienes 2 dones, creí que solo se podía tener 1-

-Bueno eso pensé yo, pero hace un tiempo, 2 años atrás, chals se enojó porque Fede utilizó su don,en el, quieres que te muestre.

-He como- dije sin comprender, pero de pronto me llego una imagen ¡Era la mente de bella!

Recuerdo

-No es justo- grito chals- yo no quería

-Que mal, pero te tocaba a ti botar la basura, así me obligas a ordenarte que lo botes- dijo Fede leyendo un libro

-Bella porque no me compartes algo de tu cabeza, así Fede no me obliga hacer cosas- en ese momento bella estaba en la cocina preparando comida.

-No sé cómo hacer eso chals-bella parecía más concentrada que la lasaña le saliera bien.

-MMM piensa en protegerme- dijo

Bella en pensó eso, pero sintió como algo en su cabeza se estira hasta que llegaba chals, ella soltó eso, pensó que era como la goma elástica, lo volvió a intentar, lo consiguió

-Fede, ordénale chals, algo- Fede la miro curioso

Claro,- dijo mirando a chals, pero su mirada después paso ha sorprendido- oye no me funciona, es como si no existiera

Fin del recuerdo

Ahí termino el recuerdo

-Bella- dije mirándola con asombro

-Puedo repelar cualquier, don mental, los físicos no me funcionan, pues solo mental- dijo bella sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma-creo que hora que volvamos casa, quiero que puedan comer como humanos -dijo mi bella feliz- estoy segura de que les gustara-

La seguí regañadientes pues no me quería separar de ella, seguro que mis hermanos no la iban a dejar sola, cuando llegas a la casa sentí el olor a comida humana arrugue la nariz

-Ahora arrugas la nariz, pero después... - bella dijo

Entramos, Esme y Criss estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa, Fede y Matías estaban cocinando, con delantales, chals, y Emmett estaban viendo el partido Alice y Rosalie estaban viendo una revista de moda, lo que me sorprendido, parecían cómodos, en esta casa.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo, yo ya tenía hambre, que estuvieron haciendo-dijo chals moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo

-Estuvieron en etapa de reconciliación- completo Emmett con toda la malicia, los dos chocaron las palmas.

-Por qué no se callan mejor- dijo bella que se transformó en humana sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo

-Jjajajjaja- los dos rieron con maldad, bella los ignoro, se dio la vuelta me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo, pero se sintió diferentes, me empecé a marear, cerré los ojos cuando los abrir vi con menos claridad,

-No veo bien- me sorprendí de mi voz

-Siempre me pregunte como eran tus ojos, son más bonitos de que imagine, ve a verte a un espejo- hice lo que me ordeno, me mire, mi cara no era igual, pude ver mis ojos color esmeralda, era humano

Me di la vuelta y mire a mi familia, vi bella que estaba abrazando a Rosalie, ya que a Emmett y Alice ya estaban como humanos, con Rosalie demoro más.

-Gracias- dijo Rosalie, con los ojos con lágrimas

-Tranquila, demore más ya que contigo, no había contacto como abrazo- dijo se abrazó Jasper, quien no demora tanto como Rosalie, seguí con Esme, que no demora casi nada, Carlisle, que solo fue un segundo, pero igual compartieron un abrazo

-El don de bella es muy parecido con el doctor Carlisle, la compasión- dijo Matías, que ellos ya eran humanos

-Bella no necesita, abrazarnos cada vez que, solo tiene que hacer la conexión, - dijo chals, que su voy se notaba un poco más ruda y ya no tan fina.

-Qué diablo eres, mujer u hombre- dijo Emmett, que parecía que ya no soportaba la curiosidad

-Emmett- reprendió Esme, en cambio, Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tranquilos, no me molesta, soy un hombre, con cara de chica, y casi todo el cuerpo, pero me sobran unas partes de, abajo para ser una mujer, también tengo un poco de pecho%85 - dijo como si nada, en cambio, Criss parecía querer regáñanlo, pero estaba intentando no reírse.

-Pero luz tan igual a una mujer- Rosalie es taba incrédula.

-Bueno sí pero que les parece si comemos, primeros después les cuentan nuestra historia, todos asentimos, ya que teníamos hambre el estómago de Emmett gruño

-Rayos si, por favor,- dijo Emmett,

Bella puso, la comida la cual se trataba de pasta con salsa, yo solo la mire, tenía hambre ya que sentí como mi estómago, gruñía, pero la última vez que comí, comida humana sabia a tierra, levante mi vista y Alice miraba el plato igual de desconfiada, el resto de mi familia igual, excepto Emmett, él se estaba devorando el plato.

-Esto... Es... rico- dijo Emmett con la boca llena

-Gracias-Fede quien miró divertido y después dirigió su vista chals, quien comía igual Emmett.

Rosalie fue la siguiente que comió, primero fue un poco, abrió los ojos grandes sé ello una porción grande a su boca.

Alice, hizo lo mismo, pero empezó a comer más rápido.

Mis padres solo comían, decentes, y divertidos viendo a los chicos, yo agarre, una porción, me la comí esperando el sabor a tierra, pero no, sabia es delicioso, tanto que me atragante, bella se ello a reír.

-Rico- dijo bella

-shi- respondí lo más que pude.

Cuando nos terminamos nuestra comida Emmett se quería repetir, pero ahora venia el postre, que era postre diferentes, bella se puso a repartir

Para Alice le dio, helado, de chocolate, con salsa de chocolate

Emmett lo mismo

Para Rosalie, helado de piña con, con trozos de piña y jarabe de miel

A mis padres le dio trozo de torta de avellanas con miel

Jasper, tarta, se le caia la baba a ver que postre.

A mí me dieron frutos rojos con crema

Los Dalfin comían helado de chocolate con salsa de chocolate, excepto Cristian, que estaba tomando té con galletas

Cuando terminamos de comer estábamos, satisfechos, tanto que con suerte nos podíamos respirar

-Ahora puedo morir es paz- dijo Jasper quien había lamido su plato.

-No sé ustedes pero todavía tengo curiosidad por saber porque chals, te pareces tanto a una mujer- Dijo Emmett, Esme le mando una mirada severa

-Bueno que les parece si nos cuentan sus historias, y después nosotros les contamos, - dijo Criss quien quería fiarse primero. Mi familia parecía de acuerdo con esto pues era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Nos fuimos a sentar, en los sillones.

-Bueno creo hay que espera por orden de llegada- dijo Carlisle- empezare yo.

Toda mi familia empezó a contar sus historias, Carlisle, yo, Esme, Rosalíe, Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

\- Vaya, han sufrido mucho- dijo un poco incómodo, Fede, quien se refería Esme, Rosalie y Alice

-Son bastante jóvenes, ustedes, recién son unos polluelos, dijo Matías -creo que nos toca a nosotros

-Si es por orden de llegada seria yo- dijo fede.- nací en 885 mi nombre completo es Federico, no tuve padres ya que ellos me abandonaron cuando era un crío- Esme se le escapo un sollozo- el nombre me lo puse yo mismo cuando tenía 7, se lo escuche a un panadero, que decía Federico, era buen chico, me lo quede pues me gusto.- hizo una pausa %96 bien no quiero que me interrumpa, porque me pierdo, les contar mi historia, hasta que encontré a Matías

* * *

 **en como las 12, creo que públicare el capitulo o quizás antes**

 **estoy en corrigiendo la ortografía**

 **como ya habia dicho, los capítulos están listo**

 **ojala que les guste, el siguiente capitulo, es la vida de fede, quien la narra el**

 **chao, 3**


	12. federico

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

* * *

punto de vista de

 **Federico dalfin**

Día de mierda, esos soldados era una molestia, ninguno de ellos tenían las capacidades, convertirse en capitán, estaba enojado, pues trabajar como comándate de la tropa del rey de Inglaterra no era de mi gracias, fingiendo mi edad, y un apellido, busque uno que pareciera, que tuviera posición, pero que no resaltara tanto, me decidí, por dalfin, entre a la, edad de 17 años, pero nunca creí, que me tocaría una poción tan alta, pero si no lo hacía me matarían, según ellos yo podía hacer que cualquier, hombre hiciera lo que yo le ordenara, pero acaso, esos idiotas no sabían cómo lograr que la gente hiciera bien su trabajo.

Llegue a mi casa, la cual había mejorado, había mentido con mi edad 30, diez años mayor, porque creí que trabajar aquí me aria ganar más dinero, pero jamás pensé en ser comandante de unas de las tropas del rey, me mire al espejo, lucia como un vejete, con barba, como siempre estaba de mal humor, lucia más viejo, con esta cara con suerte se me acercarían mujeres, y si decimos suerte seria viejas.

Tenía buena posición, una mejor casa, mejores ropas, dinero, pero me falta algo, y no sabía que era, me sentía solo, había tenido que madurar tan joven, me sentía como un viejo cascarrabias.

Me recosté en mi cama, no sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero sentí como golpeaban mi puerta, de manera abrupta.

-Comandante- dijo unos de los soldados- hay una emergencia

Qué sucede- respondí enojado

-h-ay una emergencia comándate- respondió intimidado.

-mierda, sé que es, eso, pero que tipo de emergencia- intente contralar mi enojo

-murieron unos soldados, en la puerta del rey- dijo

Me levante de manera rápida, Salí corriendo, como pudo morir alguien a las puertas del rey, apenas llegue al palacio, a la entrada había estaban los que custodiaban, los muertos. Con el pie, moví su cuello, vi las marcas, eran esos mostrous de la noche.

-¿Cuantos murieron?- pregunte

-2, comándate- respondieron

-Los vampiros no vuelven al mismo lugar 2 veces- dije más para mí mismo, que para el retos, pero recuerdo, como, cuando era un mocoso, murió una persona, pero después no volvió por el resto - pongan cruces y agua bendita- dije solo para calmarlos, pero la verdad es que dudaba que esas cosas funcionaban.

-Si comandante-era tan fácil dar confianza aunque, no tuviera.

Regrese a mi casa la cual me recibió, el silencio, nunca me había dado cuenta lo solitario que estaba, seguro el día que me muriera nadie, le importaría, recuerdo cuando tenía 4 años, mis padres me golpeaban, ni siquiera, se dignaron a ponerme un nombre, ellos no le importe, por eso me abandonaron, sin ningún remordimiento, pidiendo limosnas, luchando, la verdad ni siquiera sabía por que luchaba.

Mañana teníamos una guerra tenia ojala todo saliera bien.

Cuando abrí mis ojos pensé que vería el infierno, pero no fue así, sino que los abrí y vi a mi alrededor, estaban los soldados, muertos, llenos de sangre, pero no solo eso, sino que me empezó a arder la cargante ,como si no hubiera tomado agua en días, tenía la boca seca, lo único que recuerdo, es estar en la guerra la cual estábamos ganando, pero vi un hombre de ojos rojos que se abolso, al cuello, solo ardí en las llamas, sentía que me quemaba vivo, mire se veía todo tan claro, cada detalle, el polvo en el aire, se veía… todo, hubiera admirado, mejor las cosas, si no fuera porque mi garganta, me estaba quemando, entonces sentí el aroma, sangre, el cual empecé a correr, hasta que me abalance sobre la persona, sentí como el ardor, de mi garganta cedía, cuando termine con la persona, mire como lo había matado, en ese momento me di cuenta, era un monstruo, un vampiro.

 _ **Año 1105**_

Ya habían pasado de 200 años desde que me transformé en un monstruo, en un ser sin alma, síes que alguna vez tuve una, cosa que dudo, me había encontrado con otros vampiros igual que yo, quien me explicaron que el secreto, debía mantenerse oculto de los humanos para poder, beber de ellos, la mayoría de los mitos eran pura estupidez, porque cuando cumplí los 100, años ya no podía soportar estar tan solo, había tomado agua bendita, sabia a tierra, entre a una iglesia, no me queme, aproveche de ver el una cruz tampoco, comí ajo, sabia a tierra, y olía mal, nada me podía matar, por que salte desde acantilados, no era nada blando.

Me había encontrado con un vampiro en 1010 ,su nombre era aro, el cual me invito ser parte de su clan, me uní ellos ,ellos eran como los reyes de los vampiros, mantenían el orden, en nuestro mundo, estuve con ellos 50 años los cuales, no lo pase mal, ya que descubrí que tenía el don, de hacer lo que las personas hicieran lo que yo, quisiera, no se podían resistir, los que tenían la mente, más fuerte, tenía que ordenar en voz alta

Pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta que Aro, solo quería gobernar, nuestro mundo, tener a los vampiros, más fuertes, yo tenía un puesto, comparado a los de los gemelos, que causaban dolor, y otro quitaba el dolor, los cuales, una vez lo intentaron conmigo, pero les ordene en voz alta que no lo hiciera, Aro quedo fascinado, que alguien pudiera detener, a sus joyas más valiosas, no sabía a cuantos podía controlar, pues en mi vida humana podía controlar ejércitos, con más 100 soldados, como vampiro, sabía que podía hacer más, pero me sentí manipulado, encerrado, en ese lugar, decidí irme, cosa que no fue fácil.

Cuando le comunique que me quería ir, se molestó, pero él sabía que yo era peligroso, que podía obligar a estas vampiros a matarlo, Chelsea, intento romper mi decisión, pero, ordene mentalmente, que no lo hiciera, no podía contra mí, así que me dejo ir, diciéndome " vuelve cuando quieras", eso me dio miedo.

Llevaba hace tiempo queriendo convertir a alguien, pero algo me lo impedía, quizás porque tenía miedo que, no quisiera estar conmigo, me sentía solo, ya no era divertido matar humanos, a veces jugaba con la comida, les ordenaba que hicieran alguna estupidez, eso me entretenía, hasta que los mataba.

Me senté en un árbol a esperar que me diera sed, a veces podía pasar sin cazar semanas, mire, hacia, el pueblo, se anunciaba que hoy quemarían alguien en la hoguera, parecía que quemarían a un brujo, seguro era algún humano inocente, si fuera un brujo, estarían todos muertos.

Me dio curiosidad, y busque donde estaba la hoguera, mi mirada se encontró, con unos ojos color grises, no es que estuviera cerca, pero como vampiro podía ver más, me acomode para ver mejor era un niño, si eso era, no debería de tener más de 14 años, vi como prendía la hoguera, no quise mirar más, no era tan monstruo, para ver eso, solo sentí sus quejidos, pero no grito, Espere hasta 30 minutos, me di cuenta que los pastores decían que su alma está limpia y que sería enviada al cielo, hijos de...

Observe que el chico ya no está, sino que ya habían botado su cuerpo por ahí, me sentí mal, seguro habían botado, con suerte le abran puesto, alguna sabana para cubrir, su quemadura, quede por 5 minutos, si saber por qué, quería ir en busca de su cuerpo, me decidí en buscarlo, todavía tenía algo, de compasión, estaba buscando el aroma del chico, el cual olía, de mar de bien, era un olor exquisito, pero no quería matarlo, sino enterrarlo, como se debía, cuando llegue, una rabia me llego, su cuerpo estaba todo quemado, su cara y pelo se habían salvado un poco, al menos le quedaba pelo, porque su cara se había estaba tan quemada, lastimada, no solo por la hoguera sino por los golpes, su corazón todavía latía, podía sentirlo, latía fuerte.

No sabía que hacer podía beber su sangre y matarlo, quitarle la agonía o podía transformarlo, y que me odiara. No sabía por qué estaba pensando lo último, que era una buena idea, pero lo más razonable y lo que haría un vampiro, seria beber su sangre e irme, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no. Me acerque sus muñeca y lo mordí, mordí sus brazos y cuello el pecho y cara, sabía si, poni más veneno, se curaría... creo, no estaba seguro, era algo egoísta de mi parte, porque podía que el quedara deformado, para siempre, pero mi naturaleza era así, nadie fue considerado conmigo, porque tenía ser yo también considerado, solo quería de dejar de estar solo.

Él se empezó a removerse, por el repentino dolor, sabía que dolía pues yo lo había vivido. Espere, el no grito, solo gimió y lloro, paso 36 hora las cuales note como se curaba, sus pies y manos, las heridas se curaban, me alegre pues no me iba a odiar tanto, 50 horas, toda su cuerpo se había curado, me había ido por unos minutos, para buscar ropa, 72 horas, lo tenía abrazo, pues se había puesto a gritar, me espese a sentir extraño, y entusiasmado, no sabía porque.

Extraño porque, cuando lo abrase sentí corrientes en mi cuerpo, se sentía bien, me sentía feliz, porque ya no iba estar solo, el pensamiento era estúpido, pues seguro me odiaría cuando se abriera los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Fue cuando abrió los ojos, el me miró... sonrió.

-Gracias- su voz era como si cantara, era hermosa- por salvarme

-Que- eso no me lo espera tu deberías odiarme el movió la cabeza abrazándome con fuerza sentí que mis costillas se molían.

-Ops, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- no te odio tú me salvaste- cuando dijo eso me dio un beso casto en mis labios, yo me quede mudo por un segundo.

-¡Que haces!- grite, los hombres no deberían hacer eso- porque lo insiste- lo malo era, es que quería volver a tocar esos labios, el hizo un hermoso puchero.

-Porque somos pareja, yo lo vi, bueno lo seremos, cuando quites esa convicción de que los hombres no pueden estar juntos- dijo enojado, levantándose, me sentí vacío, como si me faltara algo en mi pecho- me vas a enseñar a cazar o lo hago yo solo- lucia triste, me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y tenerlo, besa…

-Claro- dije el parecía algo culpable- con el tiempo dejaras, de sentirte culpable, solo son humanos, es como los animales, son comida

-Yo fui humano- dijo triste

-Si por eso tu antigua raza te mato- dije pero me arrepentí cuando lo hice, su cara denotaba tristeza- lo… lo siento

-Descuida – fue lo único que dijo, cuando le iba preguntar su nombre-me llamo Matías tu Federico, pero te voy a decir fede, es más corto- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, que me quito el aliento… lo hubiera ello, si necesitara respirar.

El cazo, un violador, pues estaba a punto de violar a una mujer, cuando iba a desarme de esa mujer, Matías me lo impidió, diciendo que ella no vio nada, pues había salido corriendo, no sé por qué le hice caso. Volvimos al bosque el cual parecía que él no le gustaba, hice como si no me importara y me subí a un árbol, deje a Matías abajo, me puse a pensar, él dijo que yo era su pareja, yo sabía que era eso, en Italia tenían parejas, podía ver que darían sus vidas por ellas, que nunca dejarían que nadie las lastimaran, pero ellas eran mujeres, y no hombres, suspire, aunque … no importaba mucho eso… él era alguien agradable, alegre, me sentía en paz con él, me sentía bien… tan diferente a mí.

-no porque, no sea mujer, significa que no podemos ser pareja- me sobresalte Matías estaba a un delante de mí, sentado en misma rama-dame una solo oportunidad y te juro que sabrás que soy el indicado para ti

No es que como, si me importara tanto, pero tenía miedo de que fuera verdad, que el fuera mi pareja, que mi existencia dependiera, de él, lo había visto, como la decisión de tu pareja importaba más tuya propia.

-está bien, pero que harás, no soy fácil de convencer- dije serio, para intimidarlo.

-a mí no me vengas a ser el comandante- lo mire intentando conservar mi mascara de enojo, me quise meter a su mente para poder ordenarle, que no fuera tan altanero, pero parecía que tenía una mente fuerte a pesar de su edad,- sé que por dentro eres otra persona, pues yo te conozco desde que nací, te he visto en sueños, se sobre toda tu vida, te he estado esperando, por muchos años- moví mi cabeza

-eres un hombre, te faltan muchas cosas para que te encuentre atractivo- sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero una parte de mí, no quería ser abandonado, de nuevo como lo hicieron mis padres,

-me darás una oportunidad sí o no- dijo dolido, asentí- cierra los ojos

Los cerré, sentí unos labios besándome, lo iba a apartad, pero mi voluntad se izó mierda, cuando los movió, respondí el beso de manera más ruda, y acercándolo más a mí, sus piernas juntaron en mis caderas, pues lo levante para que se sentara en sima de ellas, sentí como las misma corriente, me recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo, ¿por qué no?, Yo lo había transformado, me pertenecía, él era mío. Nos separamos del beso, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Él me sonrió.

-Dime ahora que piensas- no supe responder, estaba confundido, y se solo era por la soledad, en frunció el ceño- está bien, quiero que pienses en esto, yo besando a otro hombre o mujer- apenas dijo eso, le gruñí, no, eso no lo iba a permitir, él era mío, de nadie más, nadie podía tocarlo, mataría al bastardo que osara siquiera mirarlo, o la mujer que lo quiera engatusar, lo abrase con más fuerza, y le gruñí para responderle- eso pensé.

-Está bien acepto que eres mi pareja, pero quiero que, quede claro, que soy posesivo, no voy a permitir que alguien siquiera te mire, será como estar en una cárcel- le dije no advirtiéndole, para que se fuera, sino diciéndole lo que le espera- creo que no viste venir eso

-Te equivocas, yo escogí esta vida, tenía dos opciones, morir golpeado o morir en la hoguera, que tú me salvaras, estar con mi pareja, sé que eres celoso, pero es porque tienes miedo, pero con el tiempo pasara ya que tendremos una familia grande, muchos hermanos,- dijo hice una mueca no estaba seguro de esto, no quería que me odiara por ser tan maniático, tampoco quería compartirlo, con nadie- te voy a prometer algo, ya que no pareces confiar en mí, pero te entiendo, cuesta cuando la persona que te dio la vida te abandona, te promete que te seré fiel y leal, si alguna vez llego a ver que estoy con otra persona, te avisare para que utilices tu don para tenerme.

-Eso parece razonable, porque aunque no me lo digas, yo lo voy saber- le dije serio, lo aceptaba, no solo por soledad, o porque mi existencia era una mierda, sino porque me sentía bien tenerlo en mis brazos, era como al fin la pieza que falta, estuviera en su lugar, no quería dejar de sentir eso, aunque me odiara, él se quedaría conmigo.

\- No te voy abandonar – me dijo, mire a sus ojos, eran tan sinceros, tan puros, podía creer en él, si podía, pero estaría en guardia- lo juro- me dio un casto beso, pero le sujete de la nuca y lo profundice, recorriendo, sus labios, y mordisqueando, lo solté, el parecía avergonzado, se veía lindo…

-cuántos años tienes- dije un poco preocupado, no quería parecer su padre, si nos llegábamos a topar con otros vampiros, esperaba que al menos tuviera 17.

-15 años, iba a cumplir los 16 en agosto… 9 de agosto- dijo dudando, rayos, él era un niño, le superaba por 4 años, pero yo aparentaba más- lucirías más joven si, te arreglaras- dijo agarrando mi pelo, frunciendo el ceño- contándote la barba.

\- no creo que solo, cortándome, el pelo y barba, arregle las cosas- era tan fácil hablar, con él.

-pruébame- dijo sabía lo que me intentaba decir, pero no pude evitar lamer su mejilla- dii… Digo déjame intentarlo, voy a buscar un par de tijeras y espejo y veras- parecía nervioso

\- 10 minuto tienes- dijo empezaría a confiar en el de poco.

\- acaso crees que voy a ir caminado- me dijo con cara burlona- vuelvo en menos de 5 minutos

Cerré los ojos y empecé a contar cuando iba llegando a los 3 minutos sentí unos pasos, rápidos, como si saltara.

-llegue- me sobresalte, era rápido, al ver mi duda en mis ojos respondió- no corro rápido, pero soy muy ágil, cuando era humano, me subía a los árboles, era el mejor- parecía orgulloso, sonreí, un poco

-como un monito- susurre – a quien le robaste estas cosa- dije al ver que no solo traía tijeras sino, espejo, olla, con agua, ropa, que parecía de mi talla. Su cara denoto travesura

\- entre casa de un comerciante, ya sabía lo que buscaba así que solo tome, porque estas cosas las robo, no creo que se enoje tanto- dijo con sonrisa inocente

\- bien a ver cuántos años me quitas- dije no muy seguro,

La última vez que me vi a un espejo parecía de 40 años, si podía dejarme en 30, sería feliz, empezó cortándome, el pelo, lo tenía un poco largo, el cual me lo dejo más pelo arriba, como desordenado, siguió con mi barba la cual, estaba larga, así que la corto primero con tijeras, y después navaja, y agua

-listo, te vez muy guapo- dijo – ve a ponerte la ropa, me fui a poner la ropa, era una de esas ropas resistentes que usaban los leñadores, era cómoda, me servirá. Matías me entrego el espejo cuando me vi, quede sorprendido, ese no era yo, el hombre que veía en el espejo, parecía máximo de 25 años, no había ningún rastro de viejo, y menos de la barba,- deberías sonreír más, te vería más joven, pero tranquilo yo me encargo de eso.

Él se acercó a mí, se abrazó a mi cintura, era pequeño, pero no como un niño, le envolví en mis brazos, y aspire su aroma olía uva, me sentí lleno, completo, mi pecho se llenó, de alegría, sentí que mis costillas se romperían, quizás vivir eternamente, no era tan malo, si tenía a Matías, no sería tan malo, el levanto la vista, mire sus ojos color borgoña, delinee su cara con mis dedos, el sujeto mi mano la puso en su mejilla, fregándose, ¿podía quererlo?, no podía quererlo, porque ya lo amaba, él había llegado, a mi existencia, y se quedaría en ella, para siempre.

 ** _Fin de la historia._**

 _ **narrador**_

-así, fue mi vida humana y de vampiro hasta que encontré a Matías- nos dijo fede

-ho mi niño, has tenido que sufrir tanto- dijo Esme, conmovida, porque sus padres lo habían abandonado, Esme se levantó, y lo abrazo, el parecía sorprendido, pero se relajó, y le devolvió el abrazo.

-tranquila Esme, ahora soy feliz, ya no estaré solo- dijo mirando Matías, y sus hermanos, incluyendo a bella.

-Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas, solo curiosidad- dijo Carlisle, quien parecía tener un millón de preguntas.

-Claro- dijo mirando a bella, con cara burlona, ella se puso a reír

-Cómo funciona tu don, realmente puedes manejar a las personas, aunque ellos no quieran- dijo Carlisle

-si, en estos años, he visto, que existen tres tipos de personas, la primera son débiles de mente, son los que no tienen mucha fuerza de voluntad, los que se rinden fáciles, con ellos solo pienso lo quiero que hagan, y lo hacen creyendo que lo hicieron por si solos, los siguientes, tiene la mente más fuerte, no puedo solo pensarlo, son decirlo en voz alta, lo hacen enseguida, de manera natural, y los últimos, solo que lo hacen, de manera obliga, ellos saben que están siendo obligados, sus movimientos, son más rígidos, y tengo que decirlo una con una voz fuerte, y autoritaria.

\- Es un don peligroso, si hubiera llegado en malas manos- dijo Jasper- si tu quisieras, podrías matar a cualquiera.

-el tiempo que estuve con aro, fue así, el solo me usaba para obtener a las vampiros con dones, de los aquelarres, o en las peleas, hacía que los vampiros, quedaran quitos, sin saber por qué lo hacían, pero con el tiempo, no me sentí a gusto, me sentí como una reliquia para aro- fede hizo una mueca,

\- bien creo que me toca- dijo Matías, parecía que no quería hablar más del tema de fede estuviera con vulturis.

\- ho claro, lo siento- dijo Carlisle

\- mmm, nací en 1088, y mi transformación, fue 1105 fui condenado a la hoguera, porque mi madre creyó que estaba maldito, porque en sueños vi la muerte de mi padre, cuando se los dije, para impedir que sucediera, ellos no me creyeron, pero padre murió, y mi madre me delato a la iglesia..

Esme estaba impresionada, como era posible que una madre hiciera, algo tan horrible, a su propio hijo

-les contare mi historia y cuando fui vampiro, hasta que encontramos a criss- todos asintiero

* * *

 **no me demore nada, bueno a qui esta la historia de**

 **Fede, viene matias, que es mas larga, creo que son uno 3 o mas,capitulos**

 **espero que les guste, a los que leen mi historia.**

 **tengo pensado, poner las fotos que escogi para los dalfin, y otras fotos como la casa**

 **pero, nose como hacerlo, bueno estaré provando,**


	13. Matias

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son mios -.-**

* * *

punto de vista de

 **Matias dalfin**

Dolía, ardía, mucho, el fuego me consumía, mucho dolor, ¡que alguien me ayude!, por favor, quien sea, ¡ayuda!, ¡mama!, ¡papa!, ¡ayuda!, ¡por favor!, no me gusta el dolor. Cuando está ardiendo en el fuego, vi una cara, era hombre lucia mayor, pero era solo porque, su apariencia estaba mal cuidada, sus ojos rojos,

-¡ayúdame!- Grite.

Desperté jadiando, mi corazón, latía demasiado rápido, mi frente tenia sudor, de nuevo, la misma pesadilla, desde que tengo memoria he tenido esta pesadilla, todo arde, hay tanto dolor, pero cuando veo el rostro de ese hombre, todo desaparece, no puedo comprender que se trataba.

Me doy vuelta en mi cama, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Todo está oscuro, veo a mi padre, está en el suelo, muriéndose, se agarra el pecho, pareciera que le doliera el, corazón, papa, papa, estas bien. Trato de ir, pero no puedo, es como si solo pudiera verlo y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo, que es esto, se queda quieto, y deja de respirar, veo su muerte delante de mis ojos.

-¡Papa!- grito, estoy llorando, mi padre está delante, de mí.

-Que pasa hijo- sus ojos notan preocupado

-No vayas a trabajar- el frunce el ceño- por favor

-De nuevo con lo mismo Matías, te he dicho que son solo pesadillas- movió la cabeza divertido- estoy sano como un roble- mi madre entra, por el griterío que debía a ver armado.

-pero te vi, estabas en el suelo… muerto… te dolía el pecho- dije llorando

-Boberías- me beso en la frente, y se fue.

Me levante tenía que ir a buscar leña, mi padre, trabajaba, minería, yo no trabaja, pues me encargaba de buscar la leña del bosque, a mi madre no le gustaba, podía pillarme, con esos monstros de la noche, pero no tenía muchas alternativas, no teníamos dinero, para comprar, leña. Mi madre me entrego una cruz, me bendijo, ella era muy creyente.

Cuando llego, a la casa, mi madre está llorando, me ve y se levanta.

-es tu culpa, es tas maldito, tú lo has matado- me grita dándome una cachetada

-Que ha pasado- digo, no comprendo

-Lo mataste, tú dijiste como iba a morir, llevabas diciendo, que él podía morir, eres un hereje.

Me grito, siento como unos hombre, me a sujetan, yo estoy congelado, mi padre a había muerto, no podía ser, cuando me di cuenta estaba en una cárcel, de la iglesia no le tome mucha importancia, ya nada importaba, mi padre murió. El pastor entra y me mira con asco, como si fuera cualquier cosa, entra los mismos hombres y me llevan a una habitación, donde hay artefactos de tortura.

-Estas aquí, por cometer, herejía, eres condenado, a la hoguera, pero, intentaremos purificar tu alma, para que dios, pueda perdonar, tus pecados, hijo del mal- me dice, en este momento me di cuenta que, voy a sufrir, que voy a morir, yo no quiero morir, no quiero, me pongo llorar, yo no hice nada- los demonios, nos engañan, demonio, no importa cuánto llores, no nos engañaras, con esas lágrimas, pecador, esto es la voluntad de dios.

-Yo no soy, un demonio, yo no hecho nada, se los juro- suplico, no quiero morir, por favor que alguien me ayude.

-dudas de la palabra de dios, eso confirma que eres un demonio-

El pastor, hace una señal hacía, los hombres, y traen una olla enorme, donde puede caber 5 hombres, la olla está llena, de agua hirviendo, sabía lo que pasaría, una vez tuve una pesadilla, la cual esta , sumergido, en agua hirviendo, no podio, ser, acaso todas mis pesadillas se cumpliría, por favor no.

Estaba en la celda, botado, me había quedado, sin voz de tanto, gritar, no solo me sumergieron en agua, sino que también, trajeron una cabra, mis pies tenían miel, la cabra me empezó a lamer, no me causo risa, ya que tenía rochas en mis pies por el agua hirviendo. Las pesadillas se cumplían. Llore en silencio, no podía dormir por el dolor, cerré los ojos, esperando, poder dormir, los cerré con fuerza.

Todo oscuro, pero esta vez no era mi padre, que estaba ahí sino que era yo, siendo golpeado, por esos hombres, escuche lo que gritaba el pastor.

-No soy, una demonio, lo juro,- dije, vi como uno de ellos, me golpea, en el estomago

-Mientes- dice el pastor,

Y se va dejando que esos hombres me golpean, dejo de llorar, ellos paran de golpearme al ver que no me quejo. Me a sujetan de pelo, ven que ya no respiro. Todo se desvanece y desaparece.

Pero después de un rato, aparece la misma imagen pero esta vez, digo, que soy culpable, que soy un demonio. El pastor dice que me condenara en la hoguera, me tiran a la celda. La imagen cambia estoy en la hoguera, con una capucha, color negra, veo como ardo, en llamas, no grito, sino que solo lloro. La imagen cambia estoy en los brazos, del mismo, hombre de mis sueños, estoy ahí, pero luzco diferente, mas blanco, y mi apariencia, es mejor, tengo parte de pelo quemado, por la hoguera, pero solo un poco. La visión cambia estoy con ese hombre, en su espalda, riendo, mis ojos son rojos, como él. La visión cambia, le estoy cortando el pelo, en el bosque, el parece divertido, con las cosa que comento. Vuelve a cambiar, estoy abrazodo a él me besa los labios, le respondo, luzco feliz, estamos, en bosque en una rama puedo escuchar la conversación.

-¿eres feliz?- me pregunta, su cara denota preocupación

-qué clase de pregunta es esa- le digo abrazando su cuello

-Solo responde, han pasado 50 años, no te has hartado de mi- dice triste

-nunca, me voy hartar de ti, eres mi pareja, te amo, no puedes hacer nada con eso, lo lamento, tendrás, que aguantarme- le digo besándolo en los labios

La imagen se desvenase, no aparece más visiones, abrí los ojos, cuando me fijo, por la ventana, que ya es de mañana, todavía me duele, cuerpo, y no entiendo, lo que significa, era como dos… futuros… mis dos alternativas que tenía… morir… o condenarme en un ser sin alma, por que tener 50 años, y no envejecer, ojos rojos, no era cosa, buena… pero, lucia feliz, no me importaba que fuera hombre, pues uno tenía derecho amar quien, se le plazca, estaba enojado, con el mundo, si mi pareja era un hombre, era un hombre y punto. Si él me amaba, no me importaba, pero él, no era humano, lo sabía. Que podía hacer, morir o condenarme, morir o condenarme.

Morir, y que mi alma sea llevada al cielo, pues yo no había cometido, ningún pecado.

Condenarme… condenarme, estar con alguien que me podía amar, que me cuidaría, ser feliz… me condenaría, lo haría estaría con hombre… estaría con mi pareja… pero como se supone que… dos hombres estuvieran juntos.

Estaba pensando eso cuando, esos, hombres me vinieron a buscar, ya lo había decidido, me condenaría, pero al menos sabía lo que me esperaría, me golpearon, pero dije que era un brujo, y claro, paso lo mismo que en mis sueños, ardía en llamas, fui botado como basura, pero no tenía ganas, de ni siquiera gritar, mi cuerpo esta quemado, junto con mi cara ya que, antes de quemarme en la hoguera, me quemaron la cara con, aceite caliente, sentí unos paso, sabía quién era el hombre que había visto en mis sueños, el agarro, mi muñeca sin ti, sentí, sus labios, fríos, pero, volví a arder, es que mi destino, estaba que me quemaran.

No sé cuánto tiempo, habrá pasado, pero mi cuerpo seguí quemándose, pero hubo un segundo, cuando, visiones, aprecian, en mi mente, eran muchas a la vez que me constaron, ponerles, en orden, pero lo conseguí, me entretuve haciendo, eso, gracias a esas, visiones pude entender lo que era realmente, no era humano, tampoco un demonio, era un vampiro, tenía que alimentarme de humanos, mi pareja se llamaba Federico, tenía dos alternativas, dejar que el, tiempo pasara, y diera el primer paso, o yo lo hiciera, y estaríamos juntos desde el comienzo, escogía lo segundo, conocí su vida. Algo en mi interior cambiaba, a pesar que no lo conocía personalmente, lo amaba, él ya era mi pareja, yo ya lo conocía, sabía sus miedos, todo.

Sentí, como la manos y pies se volvieron, más fresco, me sentí más fuerte.

El calor se hiso más potente, mi corazón latía más, fuerte y rápido, en un segundo, dejo de latir, no había más dolor, abrí los ojos, para enfrentar mi feliz existencia.

 **Año 1115**

-Ya basta Matías- fede me miro de manera enojada, yo no entendía a qué se refería.

-Y ahora que hice- no tenía ni la mayor idea lo que sucedía.

-Sabes muy bien lo que pasa, esto no puede seguir así, te estás haciendo daño- lo mire, esto no me gusta para nada- ¿hace cuánto que no cazas?- hice una mueca.

-Mmm hace 1 sem…- el me miro, enojado- 3 semanas, pero es que no tengo sed.

-3 semanas, eso es mucho, Matías,-

-Sabes que, no me gusta matar humanos- dije, mi vida era perfecta, estaba con la persona que más amaba… pero odiaba matar a las personas, fede no tenía ese problema, el consideraba a los humanos, inferiores, yo no, yo fui humano, no podía matar, así de fácil.

-Si lo sé, pero, los humanos son simplemente comida, solo hay que matarlos, y se contamos, que solo matas bastardos, no deberías preocuparte- me dijo, yo agache la cabeza- solo tienes 10 años, te acostumbraras, con el tiempo te darás cuenta- me agarro, la cabeza de manera dulce, me beso, fue un beso, lleno de dulzura, y cariño.

El me acuno en su pecho, estábamos en el bosque, me gustaba el bosque, pero no para vivir, me hubiera gustado, estar en una linda casa, y poder aprender a leer, aquí no podía guardar ningún, cosa, le había dicho a fede si podíamos vivir en una casa, lo hicimos, pero no duro mucho, termine matando, a una niñita tuvimos que marchándonos.

-Quieres que te traiga la comida- me dijo, negué, el suspiro- te voy a dar 2 días más, pero cazaras después, entendido, no me obligues usar mi don, sabes que lo hago, porque puedes después cazar algún niño, después te sientes peor- yo asentí, sabía que todo lo hacía protegerme, porque me quería, sabía que sufría matando humanos- bueno yo ya vuelvo, voy a comer

-Trata de que no sea un inocente, por favor- dije suplicando, el asintió, cerré los ojos y me enfoque en fede, sonreí, al menos mataría, un asesino, había muchas estrellas, mi garganta me dolía, cerré los ojos, hace tiempo nos veíamos, a mí y fede en una familia de 9 personas, no podía ver los rostros, pero si las sombras, suspire y mi garganta ardía, el doble podía sentir todos esos olores, había un siervo a unos 400 metros, su sangre no me apetecía, pero igual me hacía arder mi garganta… su sangre… los animales también tienen sangre, no, sería lo mismo que comer verduras, no te gustan, pero te mantiene vivo, salte del árbol y corrí hacia el siervo, no sabía qué hacer, me recosté, en el suelo y cerré los ojos y tuve la respuesta, pues después de 10 minutos, me decía como cazar, pero como ya sabía lo que iba a suceder me adelante…

No sabía a maravillas, pero mi garganta cedió, me sentía bien, ya no había culpa, corrí hacia el bosque, me senté donde estaba, ahora si podíamos vivir en una casa. Cerré los ojos, viendo, mi nuevo futuro.

Claro que al principio, fede no le gustó la idea que probara, animales, que era anormal, pero me dejo, el siguió cazando, humanos, lo deje, tenía que respetar su decisión, aunque no me agradara, volvimos a una casa, estaba feliz. Fede tenía mucho dinero, cuando trabajo, como comandante. El usaba unos lentes, porque tenía los ojos rojos, pero yo no, mis ojos se habían puestos amarillo, podía estar con los humano, sin ningún problema.

 **Año 1336.**

Estábamos recortados, en el sillón, tenía la cabeza en las piernas , de fede, mientras el leí un libro, cerré los, ojos, viendo un vampiro, su cabello era de color rubio, abrí mis ojos, y se encontraron, con los fede, sus ojos color amarillos, había dejado, de cazar humanos, cuando tome la dieta, de animales, solo pasaron 2 años y el empezó a cazar animales, creo que al principio lo hizo solo por mí, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que los humanos no todos son malos, el parecía más calmado, más amable.

-Que pasa, sigues viendo, a ese hombre- dijo receloso, bueno aún tenía sus dudas.

-Sí, él va hacer como nuestro hermano, pero no sé cuánto-

-Por mí que se demore- me dijo con una sonrisa, quería regañarlo, pero no podía.

-Te amo- le dije, el me miro con amor.

-Yo más- hacer que sus labios hacia mí.

Fue un beso lleno de amor, pero se volvió, más intenso, sentí como la corriente, recorría mi cuerpo, la ropa me empezó a estorbar.

-Pareces incomodo- me dijo besando mi cuello, yo gruñí, aun no podía controlar el deseo, después que cazamos animales, el deseo incremento.

El me acomodo en sus pierna para que yo quedara, sentado encima de él, me dio besos por todo mi cuello, bajando por mi clavícula, mordisqueando, mi manzana de adán, yo no podía soportar más, sentí como rasgaba la ropa, de fede, el largo una risa.

-Después te enojas, porque rompo tu ropa, pero, la verdad no me importa.-

El coló su mano debajo de mi blusa, y empezó a retorcer mi pezones, se sentía tan bien, empecé a jadiar, mi boca busco, la suya, mientras me fregaba contra su miembro, el gruño, rasgando mi ropa, dejándome sin nada, me recostó, en la sillón, bajando por mi cuello, besándolo hasta que llego a mis pezones paso su lengua, y chupo, yo gemía y ronroneaba.

-Mas- rogué él sabía lo que me refería

El volvió a mi boca y me beso profundo, haciéndome gemir cada más fuerte, separo mis piernas me introdujo su miembro, duro en mí, lo cual, provocó que mordiera su hombro, marcándolo como mío, porque aunque no lo aparentaba, odiaba que lo miraran.

Sentí que, cada vez que me penetraba, tocaba el cielo, se sentía tan bien, más que bien, como una burbuja, que se inflaba de poco, sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes, y rápidos, el agarro, mi miembro y movió su mano al ritmo de sus estocadas, doble placer.

-Más… más...- gemía

-Pequeño… pervertido- gruño en mi oreja

Cada más fuertes, más rápido, sentí que se llegaba al orgasmo, cuando fede me mordió en el cuello y los dos llegamos juntos, jadié.

Nos quedamos, unos minutos en esa posición, el besa mi herida, lamiéndola. Lo tengo abrazado.

-Te duele- veo sus ojos preocupados, por la mordida que me hizo, no es fuera insoportable, pero me molestaba, yo lo mordía, pero no siempre, en cambio yo tenía mordeduras, una en mi cuello, porque decía que tenía que verse, la otra en hombro, donde se supone que debe ser la marca, el resto estaba por todo mi cuerpo, pecho, espalda, mis… muslos, esos me daba vergüenza

-No... Pero creo que te pasaste un poco, creí que me arrancarías el hombro- lo dije con el tono más dulce que tenía, acariciando su cara.

-No puedo evitarlo, es que… no sé si pueda soportar que allá otro macho cerca de ti- me dijo preocupado, él era celoso, pero con el tiempo había mejorado, yo no me iría a ningún lado, lo amaba.

-Él no es otro macho- él no me entendió- el será nuestro hermano- dije el sonrió a una poco- él ya tiene su pareja, creo que pasara 1 año por lo menos antes que encuentra su pareja.

-Si ya me lo habías dicho pero… solo que no estoy acostumbrado, a estar con más gente, todavía no sé porque me aguantas- él se recostó en mi pecho, le acaricie la cabeza, para tranquilizarlo.

-No tengo nada que aguantar, porque tus defectos, y virtudes, las quiero todo para mí, tu eres mío, yo soy tuyo, tu aguantas, a mí, no soy fácil de complacer- el rio, eso era cierto, me gustaba comprar, escoger la casa que me gustaba, podían pasar meses antes que tuviéramos la casa escogida-entonces, porque aguantaría un poco de tus celos, yo igual tengo miedo, de perderte,- el levanto la cabeza

Eso jamás va a pasar- nos besamos por un rato más… bueno fue hasta dos días, y no solo fue besos.

* * *

 **Mis disculpas, soy un asco, en**

 **acabo de ver la pagina cuanta gente visita la historia,**

 **toy feliz... muy feliz**

 **gracias, por verme, enserio**

 **los quieros**


	14. Matías, y los gemelos

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.-**

* * *

punto de vista de

 **Matias**

 **Año 1338**

Estaba leyendo, un libro de leyendas, la mayorías de las cosas eran tontas, que moríamos por sol, no, era solo brillamos como diamantes, me gustaba salir cuando había sol… cuando no había humanos cerca, claro, brillaba harto, hoy era uno de estos días, Fede me acompaña en el bosque triamos uno libró para leer, una cobija aunque no la necesitáramos.

Hace 7 días que me dolía la cabeza, no quería decirle a Fede, porque era muy sobre protector conmigo, pero sabía que tenía que decirle, probablemente se enojaría si dejaba pasar más tiempo.

Mi don como dijo Fede que se llamaba, funcionaba, solo cuando yo quería ver el futuro, las visiones, no me llegaban de la nada, me concentraba en lo que quería ver, llegaban, era como dormir cuando tenía mis visiones.

Me canse, de leer, no soy tan buen lector como Fede, di un salto, porque vi una mariposa, Quise atraparla, era bonita tenia hartos colores, la tenía en mi mano, pero el dolor se hizo más fuerte, hice una mueca disimulada

-Que pasa, que te duele- Fede ya estaba al lado mío… claro Matías disimuladamente, creí

-bueno quería decirte… no creí que sería grave, pero me estoy preocupado- el me miro alarmado- me duele la cabeza

-… Matías somos vampiros, lo único que nos puede dolor es la muerte o la sed- me dijo preocupado.

\- sí, se… pero hace 7 días que tengo punzadas en mi cabeza, antes eran suaves, casi ni las notaba, pero ahora son fuertes-él parecía enojado

-7 días,.. 7 días... eso es grave- me gruño, le regrese el gruñido.

-no me gruñas… cálmate- le dije, otra punzada.

\- te duele- su cara paso de enojo a preocupación

\- que creas que sea- le dije, él se puso pensativo.

-tengo una teoría, pero no sé si sea cierto- el me miro con la cara preocupada- hace cuanto que no ocupas tu don- yo le mire, empecé hacer cuentas.

-desde que hicimos la apuesta de no usar mi don, porque me querías dar una sorpresa, 2 meses- le dije sin entender.

\- intenta tener una visión, solo para probar- asentí, me recosté en la hierba, no podía estar parado, probablemente, me cayera.

Cerré los ojos no paso ni una centésima de segundo, cuando me ataco la visión, dos chicos eran gemelos, ojos rojos, me miraban con curiosidad, parecían amables conmigo, eran muy alegres, yo parecía cómodo, o intentaba relajarme, la visión cambia, Fede me tenía en sus brazos, y gruñía a los gemelos, pero Fede gritó de dolor, cayendo al suelo.

-Basta que están haciendo- grite, ellos solo sonrieron inocentemente.

-¿Bienes con nosotros voluntariamente o te obligamos? - dijo el gemelo hombre que se acercó a mí abrazándome, no pude moverme me sentí a congelado, la chica se acercó y me dio un beco casto, me aparte, ella no parecía ofendida, si no alegre.

-Te acostumbraras, a nosotros… no me obligues a usar mi don contra a ti… no quiero hacerte daño- yo negué no podía hablar

-Bien tú lo pediste- sentí que ardía en llamas, pero no grite, yo ya conocía el fuego, tanto que me podía controlar al no gritar- eres fuerte por eso me gustas, serás mío... y de mi hermano

-Ya basta Jane, se va a enojar- él me volvió a abrazar, no sé si era peor no poder moverme o el dolor- hueles a uva, me gusta.

Fije mi vista a Fede que estaba, en el suelo inerte, no se movía...

Abrí los ojos, y mi mirada se topó con la Fede, lo abrase, me puse a llorar, todo había sido mi culpa, si hubiera ello caso a mi don, no estaríamos así.

-Que pasa, Matías, por favor, dime, que pasa- me calme tenía que contarle la verdad.

-son Jane y Alec- él abrió los ojos enormemente - parece que… les intereso, ellos me quieren a mí, porque les… guste

\- no los dejaré… tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo se levantó rápidamente, pero me llego una punzada fuerte en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos, enseguida, no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Tuve dos visiones, la primera que era la que íbamos, a tomar, escapar, pero no teníamos éxito, los vulturis, en un comienzo, solo querían a Fede, aro quería saber cómo estaba él y convencerlo en tenerlo junto él, si nos negábamos, se armara una pelea, cosa que los vulturis nos matarían.

2 opciones son dejar que los vulturis nos, encontraran e ir a Italia, solo para declinar la oferta, estaríamos una semana, y como Jane y Alec estarían vigilados, no podían hacer nada para herir a Fede.

-Matías, Matías- abrí los ojos y el me abrazo- tenemos que irnos - negué con la cabeza- porque

-Si nos vamos nos mataran, te quieren a ti, los vulturis, Alec, Jane, Demetri, y algunos soldados, vienen por ti, si los llegamos a matar. Tendríamos la guardia detrás nosotros- él hizo una mueca dando cuenta que era verdad- pero si vamos con ellos, a Italia y le dices, que no quieres, estar con su guardia, no pasara nada, dejaremos que pase 1 semana y huiremos, Alec y Jane no aran nada y listo.

-... Está bien, confió en ti- el suspiro, cuanto tiempo, tenemos-

-Mañana estarán aquí, -

-Tan pronto-

\- llevan buscándonos hace 1 semana… lo siento- él movió la cabeza

-No tienes nada que disculparte, es mi culpa, yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, por eso te dolía la cabeza, las visiones se te acumularon- negué con la cabeza

-No es eso, es como una advertencia – el levanto la ceja- cuando era humano recuerdo, que me daba mucho sueño, tanto que me podía quedar dormido, en el bosque, pero eso solo sucedió, 2 veces, la primera… creo que tenía 5, u 8, mi abuela murió, pero yo lo vi antes, después… cuando mi padre murió también… pero como ahora, no puedo dormir, ya no es la fatiga que me molesta, si no el dolor- cuando termine, él estaba pensativo.

-vaya… eso tiene sentido… es como una avisó de que se asoma, algo peligroso, o importante- yo asentí

Esa tarde y día me la pase, teniendo visiones, quería ver todo, la podía pasar, para estar seguro, las cosas no iban a hacer sencillas.

* * *

 **bueno, estoy jodida-mente emocionada**

 **tengo 9 comentarios, toy tan feliz**

 **para mi son artos por que esperaba no recibir nada, con suerte, una visita a mi fanfic**

 **pero tengo mas que una visita**

 **aunque los comentarios son referidos, capitulo 6 a 10**

 **me encanta saber que les gusta.**

 **bueno eso era una de las cosas que quería decirles**

 **la otra, era que después de la historia de los dalfin pienso, pienso seguir con con bella y edward, y eso**

 **incluye a todos los cullen pero, no estoy segura, tengo la idea formada pero me falta escribirla.**

 **eso era todo, muchos abrazos, los quiero.**

 **ha se me olvidaba, la pagina no me deja subir direcciones de wep**

 **por si quieres, no se, la casa de los dalfin y otras imagenes, las subi Blogger: imagenes de mis fanfic**


	15. volturis

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

 **volturis**

Estaba asustado, no quería volver arder de nuevo, no quería. pero esos gemelos, me daban miedo, faltaban 1 minuto, podíamos sentir sus pasos, estamos sentados en la yerba para parecer "casuales", él me tenía abrazado, suspire, tenía miedo.

-No dejare que nada te pases- dijo eso, y se detuvieron 5 capuchas negras.

La primera que hablo fue jane, fede se había levantado, me escondí atrás de su espalda.

-Valla, has cambiado, ya no pareces un anciano- su cara era monótona, pero había en sus ojos maldad y enojo

-basta- susurro fede

\- deja de usar tu maldito don, que no are nada.

-Si no ibas hacer nada, como sabes que lo estaba usando- ella se escogió de hombros indiferente

-Aro, quiere tu visita en, Italia, desea ver como esta su amigo, y hablar contigo… puedes llevar tu mascota- dijo refiriéndose a mi

-Él no es mi mascota sino mi pareja, tienes un maldito problema o que- escuche como Demetri largo una carcajada

-Así que los más poderos, son los más maricas- dijo Demetri… que se creía es bastardo, de llamar a mi pareja Así, Salí de tras fede. Con mi mejor cara de intimidante

\- marica, quieres ver quien es marica- le rugí, el levanto una ceja-paliemos

-un duende, que bonito eres ya veo... está bien paliemos- fede me miro con preocupación, pero yo sabía pelear, quizá no tenía fuerza brutal, fede me había enseñado yo era ágil e inteligente.

-Esto será divertido- murmuro a jane.

-Sin, llorar, bebe- dijo Demetri

-Claro, sin llorar, animal- no separamos una distancia para atacar, el dio su primer paso.

Estaba arreglando, mis cosas para ir a Italia, suspire, no habíamos estado ni siquiera 2 años aquí.

-Podemos comprar ropa en Italia, seguro, abra mucha- fede me dio un beso en la frente.

-claro, es verdad, hay mucha ropa, ya también casa- dije más entusiasmado, después me preocupé un poco- Demetri encontró su mano- fede se río

-no sabe dónde está.

\- quizás deba ayudarlo- fede levanto una ceja sin entender- me siento un poquitín culpable, me acompañas.

-está bien, pero si él no quiere, no lo ayudamos- asentí sabía que diría que si.

\- ¡te ayudamos!- grite, él se sobresaltó, después me siseo

-te vienes a burlar de mi- negué – ¿entonces?

\- yo no guardo rencor, ¿te ayudo?- dije con sonriendo, el dudo, pero después asintió

No demore casi nada, había visto a jane, esconder su mano, debajo la tierra, se la entregue, el me dio la gracia un poco osco.

Pov Alec

Nunca en mi vida, me había sentido, así, tenía ganas de abrazar, al pequeño, cuando salió, de tras esa escoria, porque era un maldito, lo odio por su don, Nadie podía atacarlo, pero ahora lo aborrecía, el cómo podía tener semejante chico a su lado, él tenía una belleza, única, a pesar de tener carita tan bonita, era inteligente, en sus movimientos, cuando peleo contra Demetri estaba, listo para usar mi don, para salvarlo, no lo necito, él no era tan fuerte como Demetri, pero si sus movientes, era astutos, era único, su sonrisa era alegre, sus ojos inocentes.

-Que rayos te pasa- dijo janes- hace 2 días que estas silencioso.

-… nada- dije no sabía, si podía contarle esto, a mi hermana, ella mi gemela, nos contábamos todo, pero… no sé si esto, podía contarlo

-es Matías- dijo jane, la mire sin comprender, ella nunca llamaba a las personas por sus nombres, escorias, basuras, ancianos, aceptó a aro, Marcus y cayo, a mí- no me mires así, sé que te gusta…. Igual que a mí.

\- él te gusta, creí que odiabas a todos los seres del mundo – dije medio broma, y un poco celoso- si es eso, el me gusta, pero tiene pareja.

\- eso que importa, soy una mujer, en un momento deberá darse cuenta, soy mejor- dijo jane enojada.

\- no creo que a él le importe si es hombre o mujer- dije, algo triste-escuche que Demetri le pregunto cuántos años llevan, el contesto que más de 200 años, te das cuenta si él hubiera querido, una mujer la no estaría con esa cosa.

\- … lo obligaremos- dijo como si habláramos del tiempo

\- yo quiero su corazón- dije molesto, pero ella parcia más seria ahora-¿porque te gusta?

\- quitando el ello que nunca he visto una belleza así- sonrió, una sonrisa que solo mostraba cuando recordamos a mama- él tiene, la capacidad, para ser un monstruo como yo, viste como desmembró a Demetri, nunca he visto algo, tan varonil- hice una mueca, lo quería para mí no lo iba a negar, tanto que no importaba obligarlo para tenerlo a mi lado, parecía que tendría que compartirlo con jane, pero era un precio bajo.

Pov Matias

Ya habíamos llegado, a Italia, las cosas, no eran tan malas, estaba nublado, así no había problema, todo, era tan bonito, elegante, me encantaba, había tanto que visitar, y ver, pero seguro teníamos que ir con aro.

Yo y fede estábamos, juntos, siempre, no había forma que los gemelos, hicieran su plan, ellos habían planeado, obligarme a estar con ellos, pero si no estaba con fede, estaba con deme, él no era tan mala persona solo, era un poco burlón, no pesado, le gustaba burlase del resto, me conto que tuvo un aquelarre antes, pero lo vulturis, les perdonaron la vida a él, no me trague eso la verdad. Sobre que los vulturis eran tan bueno, pero no pensé mucho eso, ya que aro, podía leer mis pensamientos.

Entramos.

-No demoran tanto- dijo una hermosa mujer era preciosa, mire a fede, el parecía tenso, por el lugar que estaba, ella se quede mirando a fede con cara de estúpida, me dieron ganas de gruñirle, control, esta no es tu casa.- Federico… no puedo creerlo, te ves tan… joven y atractivo-

-Mmm, hola- contesto fede con cara aburrimiento

-ese el saludo, a una amiga- dijo ella, acercándose, mordiéndose el labio, queriendo parecer sexy, perra- ho quien este angelito, que bonito es- me piñizco la mejilla, le gruñí.

-deja en paz Matías, Heidi, tiene la cara de ángel, pero es un demonio, si no pregúntale a Demetri- dijo Alec, lo mire el me dio una sonrisa, me di vuelta enseguida, me abrase a fede

-aléjate de mi pareja- le gruñí a la perr… a tal Heidi, ella abrió los ojos enormes y miro a fede esperando, una negativa

-si es mi pareja, porque hay un problema- dijo algo sombrío, me asuste, nunca lo había visto así, pero sabía que su vida en Italia, se comportaba algo arisco

-estas cambiado, Federico- dijo hiena, algo sorprendida- en este momento usarías tu don para alejarme, pero solo me estas advirtiendo… estas más bueno

Fede iba a responder, pero se oyó, como abrían la gran puerta, salía, aro se acercó, de manera rápida, sonriendo

-o mi amigo cuanto tiempo, tanto te costaba decirnos si estaba bien – dijo aro, con una sonrisa amigable

\- no he tenido tiempo, aro, solo vine a saber porque quería hablar conmigo- dijo fede más calmado, aro parpadeo, varias veces, como esperando, que mi fede le saltara al cuello o algo, tan malo era antes, él me había dicho que era un hijo de puta, pero no creí que era para tanto.

-mmm estas más apacible, mi viejo amigo, más calmado- dijo pensando, su mirada viajo a mí que en ese momento tenía abrazado el brazo, de fede, todo este lugar era tan oscuro, no me gustaba la oscuridad quería, salir.- quien es esta criatura tan, bonita de aquí,- el me extendió su mano, me escondí- te asuste, pequeño, lo siento –sé que me estaba comportando como un llorón, pero no me gustaba este lugar era muy sombrío, hace rato que sentía, la mirada de los gemelos, en mí, que acaso nunca han visto a un hombre con otro hombre.

\- a Matías no le gusta la oscuridad, odia los lugares cerrados- explicó fede, el me envolvió en sus brazos, me beso en la frente- Matías es mi pareja

-encontraste pareja Federico, eso es sorprendente, nunca creí que serias capaz de tener alguien, ya veo por qué luces… feliz- dijo aro, extendió su mano hacia fede, el suspiro, me miro, después miro la mano de aro, no había opción, se la entrego, pasaron por lo menos 1 minuto.

Los ojos de aro, se dirigieron a mí, enseguida, mirándome como, si ya hubiera escogido, la joya más reluciente, y estuviera desesperado, por tenerla. El me tendió su mano, hice una mueca

-vamos pequeño Matías, no te are daño, solo tengo curiosidad como funciona tu don- le entregue mi mano, paso más tiempo que con fede, su mano era como granito, pero me sentía incómodo, él estaba, viendo toda mi vida. No me gustaba sentirme expuesto, a la única persona que me había expuesto era a mi fede a nadie, más.

-sorprendente, eres único, nuca en mis años de existencia, vi tremendo talento, asta en tu vida humana eras fuerte, ahora se incrementó, mas- dijo sus ojos brillaban, de emoción, todavía no soltaba mi mano-podría ver algunas de tus visiones- moví mi cabeza, diciéndole en mi mente " estoy muy expuesto, tengo cerrar los ojos… ¿y si me atacan?"- eso no va a pasar pequeño Matías, nadie te lastimara, si eso sucede, estoy seguro, que fede, Alec y jane, serían los me matarían se te daño- su sonrisa era media loca, estaba asustado- no temas- suspire a y cerré los ojos, si quería un visión, le daría una visión, mostrándole, que nunca estaría con lo vulturis, abrí mis ojos, me encontré con la mirada de aro, era una mezcla, de fascinación y lamentación- ya veo que esta es tu repuesta.

-si- no quería hablar mucho "me suelta mi mano"

\- lo siento- dijo triste, su vista se dirigió a fede- tienes una pareja muy talentosa, pero es normal, considerando, que eres tu su pareja, tenías que tener alguien fuerte- me miro- me sorprende que siendo tan pequeño, vencieras a Demetri- la mayoría de los ojos de la guardia me miraron con incredulidad,- si no te gusta está aquí, podrías estar de viaje con la guardia... Pero bueno porque no se quedan la semana que vi en tu visión, podrán pensar mejor las cosas

\- a Matías no le gusta… tu hogar aro, vendremos por el día, pero en la noche nos iremos- dijo fede,

-están seguros, me gustarían que estuvieran en este lugar, solo es una semana, quisiera hablar con el pequeño, parece tan encantador, a mi esposa, le encantara, verlo- fede me miro, solo hice una mueca, pero asentí, solo sería una semana, nada mas

\- está bien aro, aceptamos la oferta- aro parecía radiante, nos encaminamos, hacia él, había otra puerta enorme, muy antigua, el abrió las puerta, entramos había otras, personas, ya la había visto, las conocía todas, escuche, un jadeo, de ellos.

-Un niño inmortal- susurro unas de ellas, me miro con fascinación, ¿que era un niño inmortal?, mire a fede, el solo rodo los ojos, me abrazo.

-les quiero presentar, a Matías, él es compañero de fede... Federico- el miro a fede, que parecía enojado- lo siento escuchado, el apodo se me apegado-se disculpó aro

-encantado de conocerte Matías- me saludo un Marcus, lucia tan devastado, me dio tristeza verlo, así, pero perder a tu pareja era horrible, yo no sabía que haría si me pasara esto.

\- gracias, yo también estoy encantado de conocer, señor Marcus- dije sonriendo, el sonrió, un poco, pero al menos lo hice sonreír

-dime Marcus, no hay que ser tan modestos- asentí, sonriendo más, mire, como las esposas, me miraban, porque me miran tanto, sé que me había transformado teniendo 15, años, pero no era para tanto, solo me lleva por fede 4 años… humanos, no era tanto.

El resto de delas personas me saludaron, igual, Cayo fue más distante, pero el resto me saludo con una sonrisa, las esposas, me saludaron abrazándome, suplicia, me acaricio, la mejilla,

-Eres, tan bonito y tus ojos, son tan bonitos, nunca vi unos ojos tan bonitos, llenos de vida- dijo suplicia

-Gracia- le di una sonrisa, enorme, mostrando todos mis dientes, ella sonrió también

Quizás, estar aquí no fuera tan malo como lo pensé.

* * *

 **a qui de nuevo, pero me gusta actulizar por lo menos 3 veces a la semana, con esto nos vemos asta el lunes.**

 **ha se me olvidaba, la pagina no me deja subir direcciones de wep**

 **por si quieres, no se, la casa de los dalfin y otras imagenes, las subi Blogger: imagenes de mis fanfic**


	16. libres cristian

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

 **volturis**

Libres/ Cristián.

Los días, fueron pasando, rápidamente, no era tan malo, pero no me gustaba estar en un lugar tan encerrado, me sentía prisionero, como si fuera una pájaro, enjaulado, puedes vivir en la jaula, pero nunca seria 100% feliz. Le empecé agarrar confianza Aro, él decía que solo quería, proteger nuestro, mundo, lo entendí, los humanos le tienen miedo, a las cosas, que no entienden, compartías varias ideas, converse harto con ellos, hasta fede se unió en mis conversaciones, aunque al principio, resulto, algo sorprendente para los vulturis que fede compartiera.

-¡Enserio existen las hadas!- dije sorprendido- pero entonces por qué no puedo verlas.

-si existe, pero se esconden, normalmente, especialmente de los vampiros, ya que podemos hacerles daño- me comento aro, marcos, Claus y las esposas, se nos unían, a la conversación, aunque siempre era yo que hablaba más.

-pero yo no las lastimaría, ¿cómo puedo verlas?-dije quería ver aunque sea una.

\- es un poco difícil…. primeros, tienes que ser amante al bosque- dijo aro- bueno eso ya lo tienes, en tu vida humana lo eras, pero lo otro, es llevar dulces al bosque puedes verlas de lejos, claro, si te ven de cerca desaparecen.

-podrías, llevar miel, tengo entendido, que le gusta las cosas más naturales, verdad Aro- dijo fede, Aro quedo con la boca abierta, igual que el resto, se recuperó, fede solo rodó los ojos.

-claro, viejo amigo, las frutas, también les gustan-

De ese día compartíamos más, pero cuando llevamos 5 días, Aro empezó a, molestarme por nuestra dieta, me encabrone.

-A ti, que mas, te da, es mi dieta, te dicho algo con tu dieta- aro parecía sorprendido, yo podía ser un amor, pero cuando me encabronan…

-lo siento, no quería molestar, solo que me parece que niegas que eres un vampiro, no puedo entender, cómo quieres a los humanos si ellos te condenaron a la hoguera- escuche un gruñido, procedía de jane y Alec, que estaba escuchando mi discusión.

\- si pero, ellos me mataron, pero estaba asustados, no puedo echarles toda la culpa, ahora soy feliz con mi pareja, no tengo porque ir con cara de culo, solo porque me arrebataron la vida-le conteste ácida-mente, aro, parecía un poco intimidado.

-bueno está bien, no volvamos, hablar de nuevo el tema, te parece.

Mi decisión estaba clara, no me quedaría en Italia, el podía ser amable peros solo era una tapadera, su ambición, era más fuerte, sabia, si me quedaba, sería grave. Aro parecía, triste, hoy nos íbamos, no me quedaría, ya nos habíamos despedido, los gemelos, miraron a fede con profundo odio, solo me quería ir de este lugar no volver más.

 **Año, 1339**

Las visiones cada vez eran más fuertes, sobre nuestro hermano, pero no podía ver su transformación, eso significaba que no éramos nosotros, lo transformaríamos, lo que complicaba las, cosas, porque, mi don jamás me rebelaba, cuanto seria la transformación, aro me había contado, que la razón era, no podíamos, interferir, podía ver donde seria, era un bosque el estaría gritando, fede y yo lo encontraríamos.

-Deja de calentarte la cabeza, lo encontraremos, tu don jamás facha- el agarro mi cara me beso, dulcemente

-y si no puedo verlo, es frustrante, que tenga que cerrar los ojos, para ver, pareciera que en cualquier momento me pueden atacar- dije aún estaba algo tensó por los vulturis

\- cálmate mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasara- dijo, sujetando mi cara, mirándome los ojos- sigues viendo los vulturis

\- si en unos 10, años más mandaran jane, Félix, Demetri, Alec, por nosotros- fede gruño

-cuál es nuestra mejor opción - fede miro

-unirnos, no aceptarán un no por repuesta, ellos nos quieren- dije triste, jamás me perdonaría por no ver, que ellos vendrían.

\- no es tu culpa, lo sabes verdad- el me miro intensamente, a los ojos- si no lo hacemos que nos pasara.

\- moriremos, ya que si su nuestro don no es de él, no será de nadie, no podremos con todos ellos.

\- pues moriremos, si tu no quieres estar con ellos, no lo estaremos- asentí, no me quería unir a los vulturis

-al menos, sé que, tuve una vida maravillosa, contigo, puedo morir en paz- el recostó su frente a la mía

\- yo también puedo morir en paz Matías, pero quiero, hacer algo, antes que nada, aunque sean 10 años, quiero que seas mío, completamente.

-no entiendo, a que te refieres- su sonrisa era hermosa, contento y nervioso el me levanto del suelo ya que estamos en el bosque en pleno sol, su mirada sé que conecto, en la mía

-Matías, estos años han sido los más bellos, que pidiera tener, eres el amor de mi vida, me di cuenta, que ya te amaba, mucho antes, de transformarte, tus ojos grises, eran preciosos, muy bellos, eres valiente, no te dejas intimidar por nada, me has aceptado, con mis errores, no me pediste cambiar jamás, cuando tomaste la dieta, de animales, no me obligaste a seguirla, y me seguiste amando a pesar de todo, siendo un monstruo. Confió ti, te amo, te quiero pedir algo y quiero me conteste con toda sinceridad- fede se agallo y saco un cajita, yo abrí los ojos enormes- Matías, me arias el gran honor de ser mi esposo, sé que no nos podemos casar, pero en nuestro corazones sabremos que somos esposos, ¿me aceptas?-

Me quede mudo, me estaba pidiendo matrimonio… si quería ser su esposo, claro que quería, lancé a sus brazos, el callo en suelo junto conmigo, me abrazo.

-Tomo eso como un si- dijo cauteloso

-sí- beso-si-beso-si-beso, sujete su cara no podía ser el hombre más feliz de la vida- te amo- nos besamos.

 **1340\. junio.4**

Estaba comprado, una alfombra, para casa, ya que la última se había roto, cuando la lave, no medí mi fuerza, se hizo jirones, fede se había echado a reír, hoy había feria.

-Qué te parece esta, es bonita no- se la mostré, la miro e hizo una mueca- no te gusto, ¿porque?

-es muy chillón, parece un amarillo vomito- me dijo, lo mire mal- ¡que! Tú me preguntaste.

-si pero no hay que ser tan crueles- le susurre, mirando a la vendedora, con cara de disculpa- bruto.

\- … bueno, es bonita, nunca vi una, alfombra tan preciosa- dijo, pero pude notar el sarcasmo- pero que te parece si vemos más- yo asentí

Me hubiera encantado, tomarle la mano, pero, seguro, que nos lincharía, con antorchas, al menos, podía tener mi añillo, diciendo, que era un regalo, de mi madre, era normal, que un chico de mi "edad" usara anillo, igual que los hombres siempre había alguna joven, que se acercaba por nuestra belleza, y preguntaban, no es compartiéramos, con muchos humanos, pero había excepciones, obligue a fede usar un anillo, era justo no, así que yo me encargue de comprar su anillo. Yo había multiplicado, las ganancias que tenía fede, vendiendo, oro, perla, haciendo útil mi don, para encontrar esas cosas.

-Qué te parece esta- me pregunto fede, tenía que admitir que era muy preciosa,- por la cara que pusiste supongo que si- se giró a al vendedor- me la llevo.

-Muy buena elección, señor,- dijo el hombre-son 2 monedas de plata

-tanto, es que esta ella de oro o que- dije como una alfombra podía costar tan caro-es que vuela.

-Matias- me reprendió fede

-joven cito, la guerra, también nos afectas a nosotros- dijo re prendiéndome- ya no hay manera de traer, cosas del extranjero, con esta guerra que ha dejado, enrique tercero, para esos malditos franceses.

-las cosas serían mejor si pudieran conversar- dije, tanta gente que moría, en esta guerra, solo por una poco de más tierra, esto era tan cruel- llegar un acuerdo, no es necesario, las guerra.

-Jjajajjaja, es normal que un pequeño como tú piense eso, pero, los franceses, solo hay que matarlos, esa es la voluntad de dios- ¡voluntad de dios!

-claro, claro- dijo el comerciante sonrió- es voluntad, que HUMANOS, se maten unos a los otros por un poco de tierra- su cara decayó- que se pierdan tantas vida porque solo, quieran más poción, al final esta guerra, los únicos que gana son los reyes, y duque, que gana ¿usted?.

-Yo… bueno…- el hiso muecas

\- tome- le entrego, dinero, fede, me llevo del brazo- matias te he dicho que no trates de hablar, con humanos-me miro a los ojos, lo mire mal- ellos no pueden entendernos, son como patos, recién nacidos, ellos, no discuten, solo siguen, no importa donde valla la pata, solo lo hacen

-que idiotas, enrique tercero solo acaba de provocar una guerra de 100 años, claro, ganara tierras y dinero, pero al final se rendirá.

-¡Que!, como que se rendirá- fede me miro, como si hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo

-enrique renunciara al trono francés- fede bufo- no deberías enojarte, los humanos son así- le dije, mirándolo burlonamente

-Gracioso- me piñizco la cara- nos vamos a la casa- eso me hizo acordarme

-podemos comprarle, la alfombra a la chica- dije, el miro, como si me hubiera vuelto loco

-Matías, era horrible, eso tu jamás lo comprarías- me dijo incrédulo- asta yo que no entiendo mucho sobre decoración, compraría eso

-si pero, me dio pena, nadie le compra, por ser mujer, no es justo- el miro el cielo suspirando- no es su culpa, sabes ella tiene, 2 hijos su esposo la abandono, por otra mujer más joven, si pinto de ese color, es porque no tenía más, la quería, pintar rojo, oscuro, pero no le alcanzo, el dinero para la tintura y sabes…

\- está bien, ya entendí, la compraremos, contento- me dijo bufando, sonríe, mire por ambos lados, le di beso casto- bueno creo que Valera la pena, anda para la casa por mientras, yo voy a comprarla.

Me fui a mi hogar, me senté en el sillón, tenia, ganas, de cerrar, lo ojos, los cerré, tuve una visión, después 2 segundos, el Criss, estaba en el suelo de un acantilado, botado, gritaba, conocía el lugar, también que el, ya había sido mordido, estaba gritando. Tuve otras visiones más, Abrí los ojos.

-Que pasa, luces alterado- dijo mirándome

-él ya fue mordido, tenemos que ir a buscarlo- fede dejo caer, la alfombra- vamos

Sé que fede me estaba siguiendo, cuando llegamos, salte al acantilado, él estaba ahí, gritando

-vamos tranquilo, todo pasara- dije el me sujeto mi mano, abriendo lo ojos

-matadme- me dijo entrecortadamente

-solo soporta un poco, mas… por chals- el pareció, darse cuenta lo que decía

\- ¿quién es chals?- me pregunto fede

\- es el novio de Criss- el me miro con cara de "esto no me lo dijiste- solo tuve la visión hoy, completa… cuanto falta

-mmm por lo que veo, 12 horas, o menos, su piel ya está blanca, su corazón, late cada vez más rápido.

-por favor- grito Criss, se me apretujo el corazón

\- solo un poco más, piensa en chals- el cerro los ojos

Fueron 11 horas, en que logramos que Criss, se calmara, grito mucho, pero se calmó. Su corazón latía, deprisa, ya estaba acabando, esperaba, que la decisión que quería tomar Criss, no fuera, a herir a, chals.

* * *

 **holaaaaaa, de nuevo, espero que no me haya equivocado, con las fechas de enrique tercero,**

 **... quisas cuando vaya en la parte de cristian... voy a demorar en actualizar estoy en proceso, de no saber que rayos escribir.**

 **bueno disfruten del capitulo.**


	17. explicaciones

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

 _ **Explicaciones**_

 _ **Narrador.**_

-mmm creo que es todo- dijo Matías como intentando recordad más- si eso es todo, ahora le toca Criss, al menos que tenga algunas, preguntas.

-unas pocas- dijo Carlisle

-Jjajajjaja, está bien pregunte- dijo Matías, con cara divertida

-me gustaría preguntarte algo- le pregunto Rosalie, matias lo miro interrogante y asintió- que hiciste con tu mama, digo ella te condeno, a la hoguera y le aviso, la iglesia.

-No hice nada, no sé qué le paso, con ella, creo que se casó- dijo matias escogiéndose de hombros- ¿qué más se suponía que tenía que hacer?.

-¡Vengarte!- dijo Rosalie, enojada- no hiciste nada, ella te condeno, a esto y…

-Para esto Rosalie Hale, no porque no te guste esta vida, significa que a mí no me guste- matias lucia enojado- a diferencia de ti yo amo esta vida, como humano, jamás hubiera sido feliz 100%, me hubiera casado, tenido hijos, pero, nunca superara, lo de tener, a la persona que amas.

-No sabes lo que dice- dijo Rosalie, sus ojos estaban llorosos- perdiste una vida, pudiste tener hijos, una familia, ella te condeno – matias suspiro.

\- a mí nadie me condeno, yo me condene sólito, de todas formas, hubiera muerto, preferí tener a fede, conmigo-fede abrazo a matias- tener una vida, porque yo considero que estoy vivo, en vez de muerto.- después hizo uno una mueca- no voy a negar que me dolió, lo que hizo mi madre, pero ahora tengo una madre que no me quemaría ¿verdad?- matias, miro a Esme, ella se levantó-

-nunca en mi vida se me ocurriría, hacerte semejante cosa, mi pequeño- fede dejo de abrazar a matias, le dio el lugar a Esme

-Bueno ya es momento que Carlisle, me pregunte-dijo con una sonrisa- suéltelo doc.

-tu don… es más un aviso, verdad- Matías asintió

-si pero, también sí, me apetece ver más, puedo, pero más concreto, y largo plazo, las decisiones cambien, pero he visto que si tratas de cambiarlo, en unas personas, termina cumpliéndose, cosas graves, el mejor ejemplo es bella- dijo Matías

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Edward. Matías le rodo los ojos

\- veamos, debió morir, el día de la camioneta, ese era su destino, morir, pero tú lo impediste, pero solo provoco, que ocurrieran acciones, para poder matarla, entonces para que bella ya no escapara, le ataco la enfermedad- me dijo levantando la ceja- acaso no viste destino final, fue una gran película.

\- si la vi, pero no puedo creer, que el destino este escrito… suena demasiado, simple- Edward movió la cabeza

\- no toda tu vida, está escrita, sino que partes de tu vida, lo están- explicó

Todos, quedaron pensativos, después recordaron, las visiones de Alice, ella había visto a bella convertida, pero como Edward, no quiso transformarla, el destino busco otra manera.

-como supieron de bella… paso lo mismo que Cristian- pregunto Rosalie, la mirada de Matías paso a vergüenza

-es que… bueno… nosotros tenemos una conexión con ustedes- dijo Matías- nosotros debimos ser parte de su familia, pero no quisimos

\- ¿Por qué?- dejo Esme, con pena, tristeza- nosotras jamás lo hubiéramos discriminado

\- si lo sabíamos pero… Carlisle, es amigo de los vulturis, ellos en cualquier momento pueden, hacerles, una visita. Nosotros nos mantenemos ocultos, por nuestros dones- dijo Matías

-entonces siempre han sabido de nosotros- dijo Carlisle incrédulo, Matías asintió

\- la primera vez que los vi fue cuando, transformo a Edward. Vi que, el seria mi mejor amigo, por esa razón la conexión se hizo más fuerte, antes solo veía, sombras y siluetas… de ese momento empecé a verlos, cuando se transformó Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, y la llegada de Alice y Jasper... Unos 5 años antes que conocieran a bella, yo la vi trasformada- dijo mirándonos, con tristeza,- cuando la conociste, vi solo dos futuros, que ella muriera, que trasformara, cuando la dejaste- bella hizo una mueca- vi la muerte de bella recuerdo ese día- Federico, hizo mueca

\- casi nos mata de susto – dijo charles - te desmallaste, sin ninguna razón aparente, a fede casi le da un infarto, y eso que es vampiro

-¿cómo te desmayaste?- dijo Esme, ella ya los quería como sus hijos, aunque le duplicaran su edad.

-estábamos en Francia, Matías estaba diseñando ropa, se levantó para buscar un lápiz y termino en el suelo- Cristian, negó con la cabeza.- estuvo 2 minutos sin moverse con los ojos cerrados, cuando los, abrió, se puso a llorar.

\- como no me iba a poner a llorar, si vi la muerte unas de mis hermanas, para mí el tiempo es diferente a de ustedes, yo ya los conozco, he visto sus enojos y travesuras- miro a Rosalie después a Emmett- sus alegrías y preocupaciones- miro a Alice y Jasper- su protección y amor- miro Carlisle y Esme- su soledad- me miro- ver morir a unas de mis hermanos es doloroso.

-Lo siento Matías- bella se levantó y lo abrazo- gracias a ti estoy viva

-otros 2 minutos, para que se calmara, cuando se calmó, solo nos dijo que teníamos que ir a forks, que no iba a permitir que bella muriera, eso nunca y otras cosas, mas nosotros no sabíamos nada sobre ustedes, - dijo Cristian- igual forma lo hicimos, en el avión nos explicó mejor las cosas.

-ustedes tenía miedo que los traicionemos- pregunte Carlisle, dolido- nosotros no hubiéramos hecho eso, pudimos ser una familia- Matías negó con la cabeza

\- no, no fue así, fue por protegerlos, Aro estaba de tras de nosotros, hace 30 años, que se rindió, con atraparnos, si nos uníamos a ustedes el creería, que queríamos formar un aquelarre, para derrotarlo, no podíamos exponerlos a tal peligro, de igual forma, me sentí fatal cuando, supe que estuvo solo tanto tiempo- dijo Matías

-bueno eso, ya no importa ahora podemos ser una familia- dijo Esme con cariño, Criss hizo una mueca- que sucede Cristian no quieres ser de nuestra familia- Esme se puso triste

-… no, no eso, solo, quiero proteger a mi familia- dijo explicándose- deme un poco de tiempo, me acostumbrare

\- cálmese, el príncipe, siempre es así, paso lo mismo con bella- dijo chals poniendo, brazo en el hombro de Cristian. Es algo arisco al principio, pero después se relajó… hace unos días el y bella, se pusieron a jugar, una pelea, amistosa.

Bella largo una risa, después hizo una mueca divertida moviendo la cabeza.

-saben- bella, hablo, las miradas se enfocaron en ella- estoy feliz que estén aquí al menos ya no voy a tener que luchar un par de adolecentes si limites

\- que crueldad- dijo chals poniéndose la mano en el corazón- solo fue un par de veces no exageres

\- que no exagere, hemos tenido qué mudarnos 5 veces, porque ustedes fingen su muerte- bella puso los ojos en blanco, miro a Esme y Carlisle- este de aquí- apunto a chals- fingió estar muerto y después asusto a médico, tuvimos que marcharnos, porque querían adorarla, diciendo que era un diosa

\- Jjajajjaja…debiste verle la cara, hasta se meo…- Esme le mando una mirada de enojo- … pero ahora está bien verdad Criss

-si le dimos dinero para silenciarlo- dijo divertido al ver que chals dudaba- no dirá nada

-bella acusete- dijo Matías sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- nunca nos han pillado… bueno quizás hemos estado en peligro un par de veces.

\- y ustedes no detienen a sus parejas- pregunto Rosalie, levantando una ceja- yo al menos impido que Emmett haga estupideces- bella bufo

-impedir, lo único que hacen es decir que se cuiden, que puede ser peligro, pero no hace nada- Cristian y fede miraron sus zapatos- el gran poderoso, Federico, que puede dominar naciones lo domina un pequeño , y Cristian conde que tenía un ejército, lo domina una chico, con cara de chica

-oye eso duele- dijeron matias y chals

\- bueno, lo que pasa es que son muy existente, cuesta decirle que no a matias- Edward se largue a reír- tu que te ríes, muy pronto estará jodido como yo, ya que serás su amigo-se calló.

\- qué otras cosas graves han hecho, bella- dijo Esme, preguntando, a la hermana mayor cuando, cuando se quedaba a cargo de los más pequeños

-bueno, quitando el hecho que fingen su muerte, en la diferentes hospitales- Carlisle negó con la cabeza- han saltado a acantilados, delante de personas, en la noche- Federico se puso colorado-han sacado chicos para dejarlos en el bosque- Criss se removió incomodo- han sembrado el terror en los pueblos pequeños porque han fingido ser el chupa cabras- termino diciendo

\- podemos explicarlo- gritaron los 4

-expliquen- dijo Carlisle

-….. ….- sé que darán mudos- ya nos lo volveremos hacer… nos controlaremos- después miro a bella- y bella golpeo a doctor Pérez, le rompió nariz

-… fue defensa propia- defendió bella

-hablando del tema, como que te pidió noviazgo el doctor pediatría- dijo Edward.

-….. Lo rechace- dejo su cara se volvió roja, se giró a Carlisle- iras a trabajar verdad, me siento algo aburrida ahí, justo están buscando a un doctor.

-crees me reciba, desde que te buscamos, que no he trabajo- bella asintió- está bien cuando terminemos iré a pedir trabajo

\- te lo darán enseguida, me arias un gran favor fingiendo se mi tío- dijo bella aliviada- me quitarías a eso idi…- se calló a ver a Edward

-será un placer hija- dejo Carlisle

-creo que nos hemos salido del tema, falta la historia de Cristian- dijo bella, miro a Cristian suspiro

\- bien, mi nombre real es Cristian Cornualles, fui un duque por herencia familiar,…. Fui transformado en 1340… mi vida humana fue….

* * *

 **que hay mis lectores, que se han quedado, leyendo esta historia, que crei que tendria 10 capitulos como maximo, ya estoy viendo, queme equivoque, creo que la alargue mucho,**

 **bueno si alguien lee esto, doy las gracias por leer, y los comentarios,**

 **pues me alegre que sean, algo de iniciativa propia, que les salga de todo cucharon** **^_^.**

 **respondi los comentarias, almenos para dar las gracias por que para mi son importantes.**

 **n_n nos vemos la otra semana**.


	18. Chapter 18

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

¿Una vida perfecta?

año 1337.

El amor es impredecible, puedes tener tus ideas claras. Pero Tienes que mantener tu linaje y mezclarte solo con la sangre azul, pero al día siguiente, conoces el amor de tu vida, que es tan diferente a ti, que jamás podrías amarla, porque no te corresponde, porque no tiene dinero, ni posición social . -Buenos días Cristian- estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no note que mi hermana había llegado- luces algo distraído- se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente mío. - no es nada, solo pensaba- estaba tomando el desayuno, en la terraza-¿cómo amaneciste hoy? -bien, dormí muy bien, esa chica, es una buena guardaespaldas - dijo bebiendo., una taza de té- ayer por la tarde, unos hombres me atacaron, pero ella me defendió. -Charlize está bien- dije simulando mi preocupación, mi hermana levanto su mirada y me vio- ¿qué sucede? -desde cuando te aprendes el nombre, de los empleados- dijo mirándome. -solo lo escuche, y ha diferencia de ti yo al menos los llamo por su nombre- dije retándole importancia, mire a la sirvienta,y le hice señas- Mirian tráeme más te por favor. -bien, si tú lo dices. Padre, quiere que vayas a su despacho- me miro- creo que quiere presentarte una prometida. -estoy algo joven, solo tengo 15 años- -eso háblalo, con mi padre, el parece interesado, por tener más tierras, ella es la hija del marques de Francia, sería una gran adquisición para ganar más posición, recuerda que somos de linaje, somos parientes del rey Enrique tercero, nuestro apellido debe conservarse, y solo mezclarse con lo de mejor calidad- dijo mi hermana recordándome, mi poción- y parece que el rey está de acuerdo, con tu compromiso, que se planea, esto puede ayudar, a que hagamos uniones con Francia. Así que compórtate. -creo que lo mejor es que me marche a hablar con nuestro padre- me retire Estaba, camino al despacho de mi padre, viendo, sus paredes. No es que me disgustara mi posición, era mejor que la de la gente común, sin dinero. Seguro que dormían en el suelo, en cambio yo podía dormir, en una cama, doble de grande, tenía dinero a montones, desayuno todos los días, pero sabía, que nunca podría escoger a la persona que amaba… era un precio que la mayoría de las personas de sangre real, no les importaba pagar, pero me encantaría saber, porque yo no podía ser feliz, y tener ideales igual que resto, sería más sencillo, sería más feliz...

-Buenos dias conde, espero que amaneciera bien… perdone mi atrevimiento, pero me podría informar, donde se encuentra, la señorita Isabel- dijo Charlize -buenos días Charlize, Isabel se encuentra en la terraza. Tomando su desayuno- le dije, ella hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Me lleve las manos a la cara y suspire de frustración, esta es mi maldición, amaba ha una simple plebeya, me enamore primera vista de ella, de su cabello castaño, su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos negros como el carbón, era única, jamás vi semejante belleza, pero no podía permitirme amarla, era una don nadie, no valía la pena. Toque la puerta de mi padre y escuche un pase. Entre. -Isabel, me informó que quería hablar, conmigo Padre- dije poniendo mis manos atrás. -sí. Siéntate Cristian… mañana tenemos la visita de marques de Francia en nuestro, castillo, vendrá con su hija, ella ya tiene 12, años, quiero que seas amable, y le muestres el palacio a nuestra invitada- dijo mi padre tajante- te puedes retirar Me marche sintiéndome frustrado no podía escoger a quien amar, mañana seria el comienzo de un compromiso arreglado por mis padres, era seguro. -¿adónde vas Cristian?. Hoy tienes clases, de espada- dijo mi hermana. -iré al bosque, cancélala- agarre mi caballo, me fui. Me recosté sobre la yerba. No tenía ánimos ni para moverme, sentí el viento en mi cara. Abrí los ojos, había mucho sol, pero tenía la intuición que llovería, porqué el viento estaba demasiado fuerte, iba en dirección al norte, las nubes tenían forma una diferente.

Llovería, seguro habría un tormenta, pero a mí me encantaba las tormentas, me gustaba la lluvia, era agradable sentirla en mi cara, me quedaría, hasta que lloviera. Ya era tarde seguro mis padres estarían preocupados, especialmente mi hermana, pero no me quería ir suspire y me levante, pero mi vista se enfocó, en el bosque de mis padres, había un chico, por lo que podía ver, tenía el pelo negro, como un cuervo, corto, no alcanzaba a llegarle a la oreja, no podía ver su cara pero estaba robando, la leña de nuestra tierras.

-robar puede ser una pena de muerte sabias- grite aproximándome a él. Él se asustó, y me miro, vi sus profundos ojos negros, tenía rasgos muy femeninos, pero tenía cara embarrada de mugre de sudor, su ropa, mostraba que era un hombre, pero esas prendas le quedaban muy grandes.

-ustedes tiene tanta, leña, príncipe, que no creo que les moleste un poco- dijo con cara burlona, su voz sonaba un poco ruda, pero fina, si él quisiera, podría poner la voz más fina, hablar como mujer.

-¿príncipe?, faltándole el respeto, alguien que, mejor que tu- dije molesto, príncipe. Que se creía, pero solo sonrió, rodando los ojos

-bueno príncipe, si desea matarme sería un gran honor, morir en manos tan superiores- sentí como enrojecía, este chico se estaba burlando de mí.

-pide perdón, o te mato- dije de fundando, mi espada

-perdón- bueno eso no lo espera creí que se resistiría mas, pero su rostro sonriente me sacaba de quicio

-te daré 30, no mejor 20 segundos, osino te matare, por ultraje al propiedad de un conde-dije mirando a mi espada y poniéndola, en la funda- espero que….- no había nadie, estaba solo, ¿cómo es que había desaparecido tan rápido? Sentí como la lluvia resbala en mi cara, sin poder creer, había borrado su rastro tan rápido, mire, tampoco estaba la leña que estaba por robar, no había camino en la yerba.

Regrese se a mi casa, me recibió los sirvientes, mis padres y hermana estaban en una fiesta, que el rey había realizado, me fui a mi cuarto, y me acosté, no tenía apetito, ya comería mañana.

-Señor, señor, despierte por favor- un sirviente entro a mi cuarto, enseguida

-que sucede, porque me has despertado- dije

-sus… sus padres y hermana han muerto- el sirviente me miro con pena

\- como… como ha pasado… ¡explica!- le grite, no esto no podía estar pasando mis padres, mi hermana

-cuando la fiesta del rey termino, venían de regreso unos ladrones los atacaron en el camino, sus padre se resistió, y quiso pelear, pero lo mataron, hicieron lo mismo con su hermana y madre, lo siento mi señor- dijo retirándose. Me quede un rato en la cama, sin saber que hacer, pero me vestí y vi a Charlize que, tenía las manos en su boca sorprendida, por la muerte de mi familia. Ella se acercó, a mi dudando.

-lo siento muyo mi señor, esto debe ser muy doloroso para usted- ella parecía dudar en lo que quería decir

\- dilo que has venido a decir- ella se mordió el labio

\- yo no puedo trabajar más con usted, si no hay nadie a quien proteger- dijo disculpándose, con la mirada. No ella no, ella tampoco podía irse

\- te contratare yo, así que no hay problema- ella hizo una mueca

-yo no trabajo para hombres- dijo seria- usted no me necesita

Sujete su manos, ella parecía sorprendida- por favor, hoy no, te necesito, solo tienes que trabajar aquí, para mí, solo para mí, te pagare más de lo que se te pagaba por trabajar para mi hermana

-yo no sé, sobre atender a personas, solo la fuerza bruta, me entrene para proteger, la única manera que me quede Seria, por cocinar, y yo no sé hacer nada de eso, ni siquiera se poner agua- ella deshizo el agarre de mis manos.

-solo necesito tu compañía- ella me miro con los ojos enormes, después lucia enojada…

-acaso, cree que soy una puta, o que- me miro molesta, creí que me golpearía.

-no, claro no, yo jamás dije eso- les esplique- hablo de tu compañía, que me acompañes a desayunar, o solo, quiero saber que estas aquí.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo, era claro, que tuviera dudas, pero no podía decirle porque te amo- si no quiere nada carnal, no lo entiendo

-fuiste, la guardiana de mi hermana, por eso-ella no entendió- tu, estuviste con ella, eres lo más cercano que puedo tener de ella- hizo una mueca.

-creo… creo que puedo aceptar la oferta, me quedaría con usted, pero los domingos son míos, como siempre- asentí eso era justo

-disculpa mis malos modales, pero quiero estar solo, tienes el día libre hoy, mañana puedes llegar a la misma ora que lo hacías con… mi hermana- dije dolido, ella asintió.

Me marche al bosque, me encantaba estar ahí, el día estaba bien nublado, me quede ahí, no podía llorar, era como si algo me lo impidiera, tampoco supe cuánto tiempo, paso pero, no me interesa, la servidumbre, se encargaría de las cosas de funeral

Mis pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos, por una voz ruda, pero cálida.

-a veces los, hasta los príncipes, deben sacar sus tristeza- lo mire no con mucho humor ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear-

-lárgate- le dije

-Uy que rudo- el avanzó, se sentó, al lado mío, lo mire mal- que, quiero sentarme

\- ¡LARGOO!- muscule, con rabia- no me apetece estar con un rata de a cantarilla, como tú, si no te largas, te corto tu apestoso cuello.

\- que amable- me dijo con una sonrisa pero sus ojos lucían tristes.

-…te puedes ir… por favor- dije suspirando- no quiero estar con nadie- él no se marchó, pero no le di importancia, no parecía, alguien, fuerte, paso un largo silencio, no era incomodo, pero, no podía entender, porque se quedaba conmigo.

-sabes- lo mire – llorar hace bien, no te hace menos hombre porque llores

-¿por qué dices eso?- acaso era brujo.

-tus ojos, están dolidos- me miro, sonriendo, se les marcaron los hoyuelos-estaba robando un poquito de leña, te vi, parecías, desolado.

\- entonces como pagarme la leña que te robas, me vas a prestar tu hombro- le dije, no sabía si matarlo o reírme.

-exacto- rió, pero se puso serio, mire su rostro, era demasiado delicado, parecer un hombre, si le quitábamos la suciedad, y se bañaba, parecería una mujer- un abrazo, no hace mal, será un abrazo de hombres rudos- hice una mueca, y el rodó los ojos- me bañe, hasta huelo a rosas- dijo burlándose

Me escogí de hombros, nadie me vería, nadie lo sabría, el me abrazo, quede en su hombro, era algo cálido, su abrazo, no olía a flores, sino madera seca, pero también una mezcla de manzana o pera, no sabía que olor era, pero no olía mal sino bien, sentí como su abrazo, era más cálido, haciendo que mi corazón, se consumiera por las pérdidas, de mi familia, llore, y llore mucho, el solo me consoló.

-Gracias-ya era de noche- perdón te retuve mucho tiempo

-no importa- sus ojos se volvieron cálidos- te lo debía… digo por la leña.

-si claro la leña- moví mi cabeza divertido- debo irme, gracias.

El simplemente se dio vuelta, sin decir nada, me marche, a mi casa, estaba lleno, de gente, que me dio el pésame, no creía, que estuvieran tristes de verdad, lo único bueno es que se había cancelado, la visita del duque de Francia, pues el francés se negaba a mesclar, Francia con Inglaterra, seguro que se armaría una guerra, pero no me importaba realmente, casarme, tenía hombres a mi cargo, para pelear, el honor de mi familia, era una responsabilidad muy grande, que tenía que seguir, ya no era simplemente, el hijo del duque, sino que era un duque, si había una guerra, mis caballeros, tenían que estar ahí para pelear, tenía que entrenarlos.

Pasaron, los días muy rápidos, tres meses, pero, lo único que me di cuenta es que, Charlize, estaba conmigo, bueno por su trabajo, claro, pero también forme una amista, con charles, el que me roba leña, era un tipo, gracioso, no había problema con él, se podía mantener una conversación, por horas, sin aburrirme, era divertido.

-Luces como una chica-le dije moviendo la cabeza, él decía que yo era un príncipe, solo me faltaba la jodida corona- si te levaras la cara lucirías como una mujer.

-Bueno eso es cierto- dijo pero sonriendo, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos- dios, no termino bien su trabajo.

-de que hablas- dije, sin comprender- quizás luces como una mujer, pero no significa que tú te consideras eso- pero el no levanto su cabeza, parecía más interesado, mirando el pasto-¿acaso si lo consideras?

-tu no lo comprenderías- me dijo, pude ver por primera vez, tristeza en todo su rostro- tú no sabes nada, nunca, seguros me estas juzgando, por esto.

\- oye cálmate- levante las manos- podrías explicarte al menos, prometo no juzgar- sus ojos se volvieron aguados.

-yo… la mayoría de mi cuerpo es de una mujer, no soy plano como un hombre, pero tampoco soy una mujer, tengo eso a lo que los hombres consideran su orgullo, mi cara es de una chica, yo a veces me considero una mujer, me hubiera gusta ser una mujer, pero soy un hombre, y tampoco me comportarme como una mujer- dijo, lo mire, sin poder, encontrar, las palabras, adecuadas, que se supone que deba decirle- sabía que no me entenderías-susurro.

-mira, quizás no pueda entenderte, porque yo se soy un hombre, quizás, deberías hablar con un pastor, de esto, ellos te pueden quitar esa confusión,- le dije, el me miro dolido- va sonar duro, pero los hombres no pueden tener hijos, en tu interior, es la gran diferencia, la mujer si, o sea tú no puedes- dije, pude notar como unas lágrimas salía de sus ojos.- lo siento charles, pero no puedes cambiar lo que dios te dio, él te quiso hombre, para que, estuvieras con una mujer.

\- dices eso, pero, yo me resigne estar con alguien, íntimamente, nadie puede querer a alguien, así, tengo mis senos de mujer, príncipe, mi parte de abajo es de hombre, quien rayos quiera estar con alguien así- me dijo llorando, una parte de mi decía, que era un maldito, y el otro sentía un poco de repulsión.

-… yo tengo irme, ya es tarde- él ni me miro, solo asintió, me levante, pero mientras caminaba, me sentí mal, no sabía por qué, el sentido común, de una persona era que me alejarse de él, podía terminar en un lio, con alguien, que fue abandonado, por dios.

Llegue a mi castillo, la servidumbre me saludo, de manera amigable, pero la mayoría era falsa, me fui a esperar, la cena, al comedor, sentí como alguien venia corriendo, cuando, mire, vi que era Charlize, tenía la cara mojada, igual que su vestido estaba mal puesto.

-donde estabas- le pregunte, se me hacía raro, se suponía que a esta hora ella seguía aquí.

-lo siento conde, fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo, no sabía que había vuelto, tan rápido, de su paseo- hizo una reverencia.

\- te quiero cerca, ahora ya no voy a salir, mas, por las tardes- dije, sin mirarla.

-cla-ro señor- la voz le salió entre cortada, la mire, su mirada lucia dolida, triste, y angustiada.

-algún problema, Charlize- no me gustaba verla así.

-ningún problema duque, solo me entro una basura, en el ojo- dijo cuándo una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

No le conteste, solo espere, que la comida llegara, pero no, podía sacarme, la mirada de charles, como sus ojos, lloraban por mi rechazo, era lo mejor, de todos modos, su amistad solo era porque la leña, no había otra razón.

* * *

 **gracias a ale maisen que me esta ayudando con la ortografia**


	19. Chapter 19

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

Dándome cuenta. Charlize, estaba desayunando, conmigo. La amaba pero cuando intentaba tener una conversación ella solo me respondía, con monosílabas y sin ningún tipo de interés . Si no la quisiera como lo hacía, podía forzarla a casarse conmigo, pero no quería eso, yo quería cotejarla, como se debía, a veces la pillaba mirándome, como si la hubiera traicionado.

En eso momentos me acordaba de charles, bueno más bien siempre estaba pensando en él, su mirada llena de dolor. No había ido de nuevo al bosque, porque podía encontrármelo, pero tampoco, mandaba ha alguno de los sirvientes, a ver el estado de la leña, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

-¿Hoy va salir, conde?- pregunto Charlize- le pregunto para saber si me necesita, quisiera pedirle el día… tengo que hacer uno asuntos. -que vas hacer Charlize-pregunte curioso… acaso tenia prometido. -tengo que ir a visitar a una amiga al… burdel- dijo Charlize, me sorprendí. - acaso tienes amigas, de tan poca clase- dije, no quería que se juntara, con esa clase de gente. -… no todos tenemos, las virtudes de nacer en cuna de oro, conde- me miro- a las mujeres, les cuesta, encontrar, trabajos buenos para alimentar a sus hijos- -puedes ir, si lo deseas… pero quiero, que estés aquí, a 4 de la tarde, no me gusta comer solo- ella asintió, después de eso, no hablamos más, sentía como si estuviera resentida conmigo.

Eran las dos de la tarde, no podía estar más aburrido, al menos tenía a Charlize, para mirar su rostro, me aliste para ir a buscarla, ya parecía su prometido. Ella, dijo que iría a un burdel, conocía esos lugares, mi padre me había llevado a uno a la tan temprana edad de 14 años, para hacerme un hombre, fui al más cercano al cual podía ir Charlize, quedaba en el centro del pueblo… la mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraban allí estaban con pocas ropas, y/o bueno desnudas prácticamente, solo. Algunas estaban con su pijama de noche,Pero la mayoría fornicaba sin cuartos, y en las calles, de Londres.

-Puedo ayudarte, mi rey- mi vista se enfocó, en una mujer, con un labial rojo, y enorme escote -busco, una jovencita, llamada, Charlize, vino a visitar a una amiga- ella hizo una mueca, como pensando -dices una jovencita. O jovencito, porque acabo de escuchar el nombre de un joven llamado charles, que estaba con mi amiga Antonela- dijo apuntando hacía un callejón- puedes ir a ver si quieres, tiene rasgos bastantes delicados.

-gracias- dije, dándole, una moneda de oro, y apartándome de la mujer, caminando rápidamente, sin saber por qué estaba tan alterado, solo por el hecho de saber que charles, estaba con una mujer. Cuando Llegue al callejón, sentía como mi pecho, se oprimía, charles, estaba besando a una mujer mucho mayor que el, el tan solo tenía 14 años, después de la angustia, me sentí traicionado, y enojado, me encamine hacía él y lo aparte de esa puta, llevándomelo arrastras, lo único que escuchaba era que lo soltara, que era un hijo de… otras palabras, vulgares, cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos lo lance arriba de mi caballo.

\- oye para esta mierda, ahora- dijo sujetándose al caballo, como podía, parecía que tenía miedo a caerse, me subí sin hacerle caso.

\- si no te a sujetas de mi te caerás- dije aun con rabia, Ni siquiera me asegure, que hiciera caso, solo partí, él se sujetó, mascullando, que era un bastardo, perro, infeliz.

Lo lleve al bosque, donde nos conocimos, lo baje de allí, parecía tener problemas, con la altura.

-a ti que mierda, te pasa- me dijo, me fije que su cara estaba más limpia, más fina.

-¡ en que rayos estabas pensando, en acostarte, con una puta!- le grite, él se sobresaltó, por mi tono, pero después, parecía cabreado.

\- ¡¿en que estaba pensando?! - dijo enojado- está pensando, en solucionar mi problema, como me dijiste, imbécil.

-¡acostándote con una mujerzuela!- grite

\- ¡si acostándome con una mujer!, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?, no pienso hablar con un pastor, para que me mate y torture...

Me calle, él tenía razón si, él hablaba, con un consejero de dios, era muy probable que lo matara. Aun así estaba molesto - sabes, no pienso, perder mi dinero, por un idiota, esas mujeres cobran caro- dijo marchándose. Algo, en mi interior, hizo que brotara una rabia fuerte, que no sabía por qué, pero solo lo sujete del brazo, él me iba a golpear.

Pero fui más rápido, sujete de las manos, arrinconándolo cerca de un árbol, mi mirada se topó con la de él, me quede, conectado, a sus ojos, eran negros, un negro brillante, y muy atrayente, pero mi mirada, bajo hacia sus labios, nunca me había fijado, lo relleno que estaban, tanto que, esos labios, no eran de un hombre, pero eran mucho mejor de una mujer, él remojo sus labios, con la lengua, no pude evitarlo, lo bese, el jadió, yo, moví mis labios contra los, el, probando, sus boca, sintiendo, su lengua contra la mía, era como una batalla, entre los, dos, pero para mí desgracias, ambos necesitamos respirar, tuve que separarme de él, su respiración estaba agitada.

-¿po-por qué lo hiciste?- dijo, aún tenía sus manos, sujetas arriba de su cabeza-¿porque?

-no lo sé- respondí, con toda la sinceridad- porque quería

-qué respuesta tan brillante- susurro acercando sus labios más a los míos. Conectándonos con otro beso.

Solté sus manos, él se sujetó, de mi cuello, yo pase mis manos por su cintura, que era, muy fina, ahora entendía, porque él decía, que no podía estar con una mujer, su cuerpo, era demasiado delicado, para estar con una mujer, su cuerpo, fue echo para ser cuidado y no cuidar, baje hacia su cuello, besando un cuello tan delicado, mordisqueando, deleitándome, por su suavidad, escuche como gemía.

-no creo, que deberías hacer esto- dijo charles, entrecortadamente

\- ¿porque?- dije, regresando, a sus labios, mordiéndolos.

-acaso olvidas que no soy un mujer- dijo abrazándome- te voy a dar asco, después te iras… y yo sufriré.

Le regrese el abrazo, y reaccioné. Estaba besando, un hombre, estaba mal…pero… no sentía asco, tampoco repulsión por él, lo pase mal cuanto estuve separado de él, extrañaba sus bromas, me hizo más, fácil la muerte de mi familia… pero era un hombre no podía estar con él, el jamás podría darme una familia, no podía casarme con el… lo mejor que podía hacer era separar me dé el, y casarme con Charlize, que era lo que quería hacer de un principio… ¿pero sería feliz?... podía tenerlo como amante… pero eso haría infeliz a charles, ¿que podía hacer?, él era un hombre, pero no quería despedirme… yo lo quería… yo lo amaba… pero estaba mal a los ojos de dios.

Pero en verdad quería estar con él, vivir, junto al… el tenia cara fina… con un poco de arreglo podía aparentar ser una mujer… sí podría vivir con él.

-nosotros podríamos estar… juntos- dije, él se sobresaltó, porque al fin hable, después de tanto tiempo callado- nosotros podríamos estar juntos- dije más firme

-¿cómo?, estás dispuesto, estar con un hombre- dijo con una voz irónica- un hombre que no puede darte una familia, muy pronto te darás cuenta de esto, tu eres un conde, alguien que tiene que dejar una descendencia.

Lo abrase más fuerte, eso era cierto, jamás podría avanzar con él, me quedaría estancado… pero, no quería dejarlo ir, tenía que ver una solución… podríamos… pagar por un bebe… había muchos familias pobres que estarían dispuesto, dar unos de sus hijos por un poco de dinero.

-tu… podrías aparentar ser una mujer- dije, el me aparto, un poco para mirarme a la cara, con incredulidad- tu dijiste, que a veces te gustaría ser mujer.

-pero, ¿qué hay de los hijos? estas dispuesto a renunciar a eso- dijo triste- no es que mi cuerpo cambie por dentro.

-compraremos uno- el parpadeo

-pero… pero no sería tuyo- dijo

-lose… pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte- dije siendo sinceró- quizás con el tiempo llegue a quererlo.

-… enserio quieres estar conmigo- dijo esperanzado

\- tu crees si no quisiera estar contigo, me arriesgaría tanto, como que me quemen a la hoguera, contigo- dije abrazándolo, el me devolvió el abrazo, suspirando.- no puedo, soportar verte casado, con una mujer, tampoco, verte con otra persona, con la única persona que había sentido esto, es con una mujer del palacio, pero es distinto.

-¿con quién?- me pregunto charles, su voz tembló.

\- no es necesario que te lo digo. La despide re, si te molesta- el guardo silencio, por un rato.

-igual quiero saber- dijo

-se llama Charlize- él se apartó de mí, y se puso las manos en la cara, sus manos temblaban.

\- te digo es distinto, lo que siento por ella, solo es por su belleza, pero de ti, es más por cómo eres, tu manera de comportarte, me fascina- él se acercó, a mí y me beso, le devolví el beso, algo extrañado, porque el sonreí- por qué sonríes.

-tienes agua contigo- me pregunte asentí, me fui donde estaban el caballo, y saque una can triflora, se la entregue- gracias.

Él se empezó a echar en la cara, se lavó, no me di cuentan que tenía mucha sociedad, pero era como si se ensuciara de agrede, porque tenía en las partes específicas que hiciera parecer hombre, él se secó con la manga de su ropa, cuando me mostro su rostro, me quede congelado, solo un ciego, creería que fuera un hombre, cada rasgo, era femenino, su piel tenía un color oscura, pero muy poco, era más bien color causado, por el sol y trabajo. Era como ver a una mujer lucir ropas de hombre, lo segundo que note, que yo ya había visto esa cara, era Charlize, lo único que era que tenía el cabello color castaño y charles lo tenía color negro.

-espera… tu…eres Charlize… tu cabello explica- dije lo más entendible que podía, por el aturdimiento.

-uso una peluca, quería compra una de color negro, pero no me alcanzaba- dijo una mueca.

No sabía si reírme, preocuparme, o enojarme, largue una risa nerviosa, después suspire, conectando todo, la mirada de Charlize, como supo sobre mis padres.

-espera- dije cuando me di cuenta- entonces por que eras tan… indiferente hacía, mi ¿porque me ignorabas?- dije enojado, el bufo

\- sabes, no podía simplemente aceptar tu cortejo, ser tu prometida, después cuando te quieras acostar conmigo te darías cuenta, me echen a la hoguera- dijo como si fuera obvio, me sentí algo tonto, por preguntar.

-… porque te cortaste el pelo, podías aparentar ser una mujer siempre… te sería más fácil- el hizo una mueca

-me he dado cuenta que a los hombres se le facilita las cosas. por tener cara de mujer, los hombres siempre me están acosando, he aprendido, a defenderme, pero, tenía que cortarme el pelo, cuando vendiera la leña, a las mujeres no se les toma en cuenta, en las ventas, siempre se les menosprecia, el único trabajo que puede conseguir una mujer es de cocinera y acompañante de las alta sociedad, si eres tienes una cara agradable.- dijo enojado- y eso es lo más decente, que se puede conseguir, lo otro seria casarse, pero si te has dado cuenta no puedo.

\- esto… facilita las cosa- dije más aliviado- nadie creería que seas hombre, todos, en el castillo creen que eres mujer, y siempre estás conmigo.

-si bueno, esto me ayuda mucho, especialmente porque en el castillo, ya se está diciendo, que soy tu amante, y que soy una arpía, por ser tan suelta- dijo con sarcasmo- soy una atrapa dora, según tu soldados, príncipe.

-después que te cases, conmigo, será peor- dije, sonriendo, el gimió de frustración- debo presentarte al rey, mejor dicho tengo que enseñarte modales- el movió la cabeza

-tu… crees que el rey aceptara mi compromiso contigo, digo soy una plebeyo, tu un conde, de sangre azul- dijo preocupado.

-lo aceptara, él tiene un debilidad con la mujeres hermosa, cuando te vea, sé dará cuenta que sería un tonto a dejarte ir. Con la muerte de mi familia, será más fácil… que sabes de modales, char… -me detuve como se suponía que debería decirle- como te gusta que te diga

-he… no se- dudo- jamás tome en cuenta mi nombre, como tengo doble vida- se escogió de hombros

\- chal… chals- dije, era una mezcla extraña, no definía si era un hombre, pero tampoco una mujer- chals, me gusta, te diré chals, pero cuando estemos en compañía te diré Charlize ¿te gusta?,- el sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos, mi corazón salto de alegría, porque siempre quise ver la sonrisa de Charlize, sentí mi corazón cálido, sentí paz, podía estar con la persona que amaba.

* * *

 **gracias a ale maisen que me esta ayudando con la ortografia**


	20. Chapter 20

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenia Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

 **Solucionando los problemas.**

6 meses.

Feliz, eso era lo que sentía felicidad, tenía junto a mí a chals que estaba aprendiendo refinamiento, para poder presentarla al rey. Aprendía rápido, lo más costoso fue poder enseñarle a sentarse como una dama y a hablar como una, porque la gran parte de su vocabulario era muy vulgar, tenía una mescla de palabras, muchas veces usaba una asentó extraño y cuando le pregunte, me contestó que era por su lengua materna.

-lo siento, lo siento- dijo cuándo le pedí, que tradujera un texto en latín y no pudo se puso a maldecir.

\- ¿que acento es?- dije estaba algo preocupado, por que el acento era algo que había escuchado cuando era pequeño en una reunión con condes de diferentes países.

\- es francés- dijo mirando al libro con odio por no poder traducir el texto que le pedí, no le prestaba atención a lo que decía- oye que te pasa… ¿príncipe?

-… eres francés- dije mirándolo con enojo, porque no me había dicho, el asintió- porque no me lo comentaste

-… no creí que importaba- dijo sin comprender- es muy malo

\- el rey no puede saber que eres francés- dije acercándome más a el por si nos escuchaban.

-ehh claro, pero porque?- dijo levantando una ceja, toque su labio. Los mechones de su cabello le llegaban hasta la oreja, le había dicho que se quitara la peluca, me gustaba su cabello negro a pesar que tenía que espera unos años para que creciera.

\- si el rey sabe se molestará, tenemos conflictos con los franceses- le dije dándole un beso casto- cuando, llegaste aquí en Inglaterra.

\- tenía 5 años cuando, mis padres se cambiaron de país- dijo parecía que no le gustaba hablar de sus padres- podemos seguir prometo, no decir nada vulgar otra vez.

Al poco tiempo chals aprendió a hablar latín, era muy inteligente, le enseñe los buenos modales que una señorita debía aprender, tuve que organizar una fiesta, y pedirles a las empleadas que comprarán todo lo necesario para chals, ya que el dijo que no tenía idea de lo que una mujer llevaba el solo usaba el vestido pero sin el piyama, tuve que ir a la iglesia con un sacerdote, para que realizará el documento de su Acta de nacimiento explicándo en el que mi futura prometida fue abandonada por sus padres, sin ponerle un nombre y se crio sola, y no era bautizada. Casi me muero de un susto cuando fuimos a verlo, y el pidió verla para confirmar era una mujer.

-tienes que presentármela, joven no puedo hacer algo como esto sin verla- dijo el dudando

-está bien...- dije suspirando, preocupado. Me dirigí hacia la salida de la iglesia, ya que chals se encontraba allí, el no quería entrar porque decía en cualquier momento podía quemarse si entraba. A lo lejos La vi ella estaba siendo molestada por un hombre mucho mayor. - disculpe Señor, sucede algo con mi prometida.

El sujeto me miro algo, molesto, y después desilusionado.

-No sabía que la dama estuviera comprometida con usted joven conde. Bueno era de esperarse con semejante belleza, que estuviera comprometida si me disculpa tengo que marcharme.

\- gracias, estaba que lo golpeaba- dijo algo irritada ,después me sonrió- pero es no lo hace una dama verdad?

-Charlize- dije ella cambio su expresión divertida a una de seriedad, cuando noto el tono de mi voz.

\- El sacerdote desea verte- el negó con su cabeza

\- te prometo que no pasara nada, pero si no entramos no nos dará el documento. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- soltando un suspiro

finalmente asintió- recuerda debes besarle la mano e inclina…

-sabes no por nada me pase 7 meses aprendiendo modales, se cómo comportarme… tuve al mejor profesor para que me enseñara- dijo, tomando mi mano sonríe

\- no te preocupes, no te defraudare bien entremos.

Cuando entramos el sacerdote estaba sosteniendo en su mano un pergamino para empezar a escribir, Cuando levanto la mirada soltó un audible jadeo que en ese momento me dieron ganas de golpearlo,. ¿él no era un sacerdote? Entonces porqué estaba mirando tan ilusionado el rostro de chasl, pero tenía que admitirlo se veía hermoso, estaba usando un vestido, que marcaba su cuerpo, pero no recaía en lo vulgar, y tenía un velo blanco en su pelo, que enmarcaba, su bello rostro. Tuve que toser llamar la atención del Padre...

-lo siento, bueno no creo que sea necesario revisarla para ver que es una mujer, me quedo bastante claro, que ella lo es al ver la entrar - dijo negando con la cabeza, mire a chals que tenía el rostro lleno de miedo, el sacerdote, la miro

-tranquila joven no voy hacer nada, dejare que su futuro marido seas el primero que la vea, eso solo se hace cuando hay dudas – chals se calmó.

Después de eso, tuvimos que decirle el nombre de chals que era Charlize Reed, de padres desconocidos y luego fue bautizada, ya era oficialmente era de Inglaterra.

La fiesta de matrimonio, era lo siguiente, chals estaba muy nervioso diciendo, que tenía miedo, que dios la castigara porque estábamos mintiendo a la iglesia, y que el rey podía molestarse por que me casaría con una plebeya.

-te puedes calmar, Charlize- dije cuando la sirvienta término de servir el almuerzo, ya solo faltaban dos días para que por fín fuera mi esposa- vas, a terminar rompiéndote el labio.

\- no puedo, no puedo,- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sus cabellos ya le llegaban a la altura de la oreja, sujete su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire.

\- que pasa?

-no pensaras decirme que no cuando el día de la boda verdad?- le dije serio

\- claro, claro, te voy a decir que no- dijo con sarcasmo- después tendré a toda la tropa del conde y rey detrás mío.

-no quieres estar conmigo- dije juntando mi frente con la de el

\- no te quiero obligar

\- yo quiero estar con vos- dijo besándome- pero... tengo miedo, cuando consumemos el matrimonio te arrepientas- dijo bajando la mirada , le sujete la barbilla logrando que alzara la mirada

-te bese, siendo, un hombre antes de saber que tu cuerpo era el de una mujer- dije besándola- y no me dio repulsión, te toque sabiendo que eras un hombre, no importa como seas para mi eres chals- dije demorándome más en el beso- mi chals, no me importa que seas un hombre, tampoco que tengas cuerpo de mujer, tu eres chals, simplemente eres lo que tú crees que eres- dije susurrando, por si alguien nos escuchaba. El me abrazo, después sonrió.

-Cuando me mostraras el dote, que me darás- dijo, negué con la cabeza- enserio me harás esperar hasta la boda.

\- es la costumbre, quiero que te sorprendas, solo te digo que es una joya y tiene una Gran gema de color rojo, tu color favorito- ella sonrió,- porque te gusta ese color, hasta lo escogiste como apellido.

-¿de color son mis ojos?-lo mire sin comprender, pero igual le respondí.

-negros, que tiene que ver eso-

-todo en mi es de color oscuro, mi pelo, mi rostro no es de color pálido, alguna vez lo fue, pero el sol hizo su trabajo, mis ojos, en mí no hay color- dijo me eche a reír, el me miro enojado.

-suenas como una mujer- dije divertido, el, bufo pero una sonrisa lo traiciono.

-bueno que esperas, estoy vestido como una señorita, elegante, las sirvientas me torturan con este corcel, todos los días, me ponen cremas, y perfumes, me liman las uñas, tengo que usar esta cosa, en la boca- dijo mostrando sus labios pintados de color rojo.

-creí que querías ser una mujer- dije comiendo, almuerzo- este es el precio que las mujeres paga.

-yo quería ser mujer, pero no por esto- dijo mirando la comida- yo… quería ser mujer, porque quiero tener una identidad, no sé lo que soy- dijo suspirando.

-no tienes por qué preocuparte- dije tomando su mano

-lose-dijo devolviéndome el apretón.

Comimos en silencio, ambos podíamos disfrutar de esto, no era necesario hablar siempre. Después de lo ocurrido, de que chals se bautizara, lo convencí, que se viniera a vivir al castillo, el parecía, algo incómodo, pero era necesario, contando, que su casa ni siquiera tenía un piso, era una simple chiquero, me costó convencerlo, pero lo logre, las sirvientas ahora tenía que hacerle caso, quisieran o no, ellas eran empleadas, nada más, chals, tenía 2 acompañantes, si quería salir, pero él no salía mucho, pero tenía que tener acompañantes, y dos damas, se encargaban de ponerle la ropa, de bañarla no porque se daría cuenta, que no era una mujer, su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas para llamar la sospecha, igual tenia pechos, que no hacían dudar a nadie, si era un hombre, él se bañaba solo, hice ponía una tela, en su intimidad, hacia podían ponerle el corcel.

El día de mañana me casaría con la persona que amaba, y lo desposaría, había investigado, como se tenía que actuar en esto, tuve que leer, libros de los prohibidos, por la iglesia, que pertenecían, a antigua Grecia, lo cual encontré, como se hacía con un hombre, no había mucha diferencia, ente como se hacía con una mujer.

Tenía que admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero también sabía que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, más que nada, estos 8 meses, me lo había pasado imaginándomelo, tocándolo, sintiendo, su piel como lo sentí en el bosque, besando su cuello, que fue lo único que pude tocar, ese día, quería estar con él, como se debía, lo tenía que espera, solo faltaba un día, el seria completamente mío.

* * *

 **gracias a ale masen que me esta ayudando con la** **ortografía**

 **hola** **, hay alguien que le molesto que no actualizara, si hay alguien, me disculpo**

 **enserio, pero ocurrió, percances. no tiene ni la mayor idea como me animan los comentarios, aunque no los pido, de verdad me gusta saber su opinión,**

 **una chica llamada sofia, me escribió, gracias!, enserio gracias,**


	21. gran dia

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

El gran día Solo faltaban unos minutos para por fín casarme con chals no la había visto en todo el día así que estaba el doble de nervioso que pasaba si no se quería casar.

-Deberías, calmarte Cristian- Me dijo enrique tercero

-su alteza- dije y realizando una reverencia y besando su mano- gracias por venir a mi casamiento

-estoy algo molesto- dijo serio- casarte con una plebeya, alguien que ni siquiera tiene familia… más espero que ella valga la pena…

-le puedo asegurar, que ella Vale la pena- dije más nervioso, porque él podía cancelar mi boda si quisiera.

-no crees que te casaste muy joven, pudiste disfrutar tu agradable juventud- dijo mirando las puertas la iglesia.

-es mejor dejar descendencia desde jóvenes no crea su alteza- el me miro- considerando, que los bebés mueren en el parto, tengo entendido que las plebeyas son fuertes.

-eso tiene sentido, Cristian, es cierto, los plebeyos son más fuertes- dijo sonriendo, un poco

La música empezó a sonar, suspire más aliviado. Allí fue cuando lo vi se veía hermoso, él tenía una sonrisa, con una mezcla de alegría y nervios , sus damas de compañía, venían detrás de ella, pero eso era lo de menos, toda mi atención estaba enfocada en chals, en su hermoso rostro tenía ganas de andar donde estaba él y traerlo, más rápido al altar.

Suspire de alivio, cuando sus manos, tocaron las mías me sentí en casa junto la persona que más amaba, quizás no podía tener hijos pero podría tenerlo a él, eso era suficiente para mí, era todo lo que pedía, y todo lo que necesitaba. El cura, dio los votos, cuando llegó la parte de él decía que debía obedecer y respetar, sonrió de manera burlona, en sus ojos se leía claramente. "si crees que dejaré que me mandes, eres un idiota príncipe", me dieron ganas de reírme.

-conde, puedes darle, el dote su futura esposa- saque una pequeña. Cajita , donde tenía guardado, el anillo, había leído que en Grecia, se regalaban anillos, en un símbolo, de amor justo en el dedo del corazón, donde se conectaba. Le puse el anillo, él lo miró, sorprendido, ya que tenía una gema de color rojo, e incrustaciones de diamantes que rodean el anillo.

Cuando el padre nos preguntó, si aceptabamos.

-acepto- dije

-acepto- dijo después de mi el padre nos dijo que nos podíamos besar, subí su velo, y lo bese, el me susurro para sólo yo escuchara -au-delà de la mort, Je t'aime.

La boda se desarrolló bien, todos los de la alta sociedad, nos felicitaron y desearon una larga vida, la mayoría de los hombres elogiaron a mi chals, eso me puso de los nervios, y enojado, me dieron ganas de quitarles los ojos pero me aguante. Cuando me tocó presentarlo, al rey, nos fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-tu esposa es un encanto- dijo el rey- ahora entiendo por qué no querías dejarla ir, ella nació para pertenecer a la realeza- dijo besando su mano.

-es un placer saber que soy del agrado de su alteza- dijo chals, haciendo una reverencia, pero ponía distancia, como le había enseñado, si era muy amigable, podía haber un malentendido.

-creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en que confirme la boda, - dijo sonriendo mirando a chals, después se dirigió a mí- sabes Cristian, aun creo que te casaste, muy joven tan solo tienes 16 años.

Después de eso la boda fue más ligera, nuestra manos estuvieron entrelazadas hasta el final de la boda, bailamos juntos, aunque me costó dejarlo bailar con el rey, tuve que permitirlo él era la autoridad máxima tenía suerte que él nunca estaba en Inglaterra porque él quería apoderarse de Francia, así que estaba en continuo pleito. Cuando lo tuve de nuevo en mis brazos pude respirar en paz.

Cuando, la boda término chals tenía que ir con las sirvientas para que la preparan. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo, que chals se estaba mordiendo el labio, de manera nerviosa, y preocupado yo tuve que dirigirme al cuarto, donde sería consumado, nuestra matrimonio.

-c...Crees me veo bien, me parece algo exagerado- me sobresalte, chals estaba con su pijama, de noche la cual, mostraban su largas piernas, y su tenia cabello postizo haciendo que pareciera que tuviera una melena, de color negro.

-creo que te vez hermoso.-me acerque a él y tembló- ¿sucede algo?.

-y-yo... yo no te he dicho toda la verdad-dijo su voz tembló y sus ojos se aguaron.

-… no te entiendo ¿te podrías explicar?- dije sonriendo para que darle confianza.

-tú no eres el primero que me ha tocado-dijo sollozando, me quede ahí plantado, sin saber qué hacer, él me estaba diciendo que se había entregado a otra personas.

-¿qué? ¿de qué mierda estás hablando, charles?-dije poniendo las manos atrás, para controlar mi rabia.

-…yo no que… -dijo su voz se quebró dos veces, tenía tanta rabia que no lo estaba escuchando lo que me decía, golpee la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de nuestra cama.

\- ¡que rayos estabas pensando contándome esto, ahora! ¡Que te acostate con otras, personas!-grité, él se llevó las manos a la cara- eres una maldito puto.

Charles se sacó la manos de la cara y me miró dolido, después su cara se puso molesto, avanzó a mí me dio un puñetazo, me levante para devolverle el golpe pero no pude, de todas formas lo amaba pero me sentía traicionado, y también tenía que admitir que golpeaba bastante fuerte.

-¿no me vas a devolver el golpe?- dijo con los ojos tristes- ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de hablar.

-¿para qué, te voy a dejar hablar?, me vas a contar como te entregaste a esas personas por dinero, o porque te querías sentir más mujer- dije con voz irónica- debería tratarte como te mereces me estuviste engañando, todo este tiempo…

-¡te puedes callar!- dijo gritándome. No me dejo terminar- ni siquiera sabes lo que estás hablando, si no te conté es porque me daba vergüenza, yo jamás pensé en mentirme- dijo dando un puñetazo a la pared- tú crees que quería entregarme a ese hombre- conteste- tenía 13 años- dijo lo mire… acaso él me estaba diciendo que…- mi...padre- dijo callando al suelo- mi padre… yo no quería…

No lo deje termine, lo abrase. Me di cuenta que estaba contando algo terrible, yo solo me había encargado de insultar y menospreciarlo, mientras él me estaba abriendo su corazón.

 **Pov narrador**.

-lo siento- dijo besándolo, llevándolo hasta la cama, y lo depositó ahí- te prometo que borrare todo el dolor-

Cristian Beso su cuello el cual había estado fantaseando, tanto tiempo y metió su mano por debajo de su pijama, él se tensó.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien - le dijo, mirando sus ojos, y dándole un beso en la frente, después en su boca. Deslizando mi mano, por su pierna, subiendo hasta el muslo, él se removió algo nervioso- todo estará bien lo prometo-

-no quiero darte asco- dijo triste- que me desprecies.

Cristian Negó con la cabeza, besó su cuello, quitándole, el pijama, jadeó, vio el miedo en sus ojos.

-eres lo más hermoso que he visto- dijo sujetando su cara, sus ojos se volvieron más cristalinos.

Chals, se sentía de nervios, no podía dejar de temblar, por el miedo de ser rechazado, él había sufrido tanto, al fin podía sentir, que la vida le estaba devolviendo algo de felicidad. No quería perderlo, si eso llegara a pasar, no podría seguir, él le había demostrado lo que era estar feliz, ser querido, ser protegido. Su mayor temor era perderlo.

Pero el miedo de chals, desapareció, por las caricias que le daba su príncipe, sus manos eran dulces, tan dulces, era como si lo acariciaba una pluma, y sus labios recorriendo todo su cuello y cuerpo. Su príncipe, jamás dejó de susurrar palabras de amor, diciendo que era lo más hermoso, que podía existir, que nadie supera su belleza. Se sentía en las nubes, acaso, dios se había compadecido de él, y le estaba regalando un ángel, porque cada toque que su príncipe, le daba era como estar en la gloria.

Cuando los dos llegaron, a la cima, se fundieron en un beso que marcaba lo que chals había dicho, ellos se amarían mucho más allá que la muerte. Que ni la muerte hará desvanecer el amor que sentían.

* * *

 **a qui con otro capitulo, espero que les guste, por si las moscas la frase que dice chals "** **au-delà de la mort, Je t'aime " significa " _Más allá de la muerte, te amare"._**

 **que cursi, una amiga leyó la última parte, me dijo que parecía enamora, pero eso fue lo que me salio, de un principio hice a esta pareja, algo romantica mas que fede y matías**

 **de nuevo gracias, a sofía, por el comentario, y su apoyo tambien que me digas en lo me equivoco, asi puedo mejorar, en el siguiente, capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

 **Luz-Oscuridad**

Tres años después

Abrí mis ojos despacio, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo más maravilloso que pudiera existir, lo abrace más fuerte, y metí mi nariz en su cuello escuche una risa.

-sabes eso me da cosquillas, príncipe- abrí mis ojos despacio y me topo con la mirada de chals, que tenía una sonrisa en su cara, levanté mi mano para tocar su mejilla y besar sus labios.

-buenos días- dije estrechando más a mí y llevar mis manos hacia su cintura.

-buenos días- dijo- no sé tú, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre… ya estaba que buscaba un vaso de agua para tirártelo.- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-serias capaz de hacer eso a tu esposo- dije, el asintió sonriendo- crees que no me vengaría.

\- tú me amas tanto que me perdonarías- el batió sus pestañas para exagerar, pero de pronto escuche a su estomago reclamar su atención - te dije que tenía hambre- me reclamó

\- podemos pedir que traigan el desayuno aquí- le dije besando sus cabellos que ahora le llegaban, más allá de sus hombros - quiere que les diga-

-por favor- me miro con suplica

Me vestí de manera rápida, fui avisarle a la servidumbre que traigan el desayuno a nuestra recamara. Cuando volví, me reclamo que tenía hambre, que si no traía algo, me comerá a mí, después me aseguró yo sabría dulce.

-ya vienen- dije esperando que llegaran para acostarme de nuevo- deja de hacer esa cara de fastidio- dije intentando no reírme. La servidumbre llegó con la comida y se retiró- chals, hay que bendecir la comida- cuando agarro, un poco de carne.

-huy está bien- dijo, haciendo un puchero.

\- bien ya podemos comer- dije cuando terminamos de rezar, apenas dije eso chals ya estaba comiendo, rápidamente- te sabes comportar cuando hay gente a nuestro alrededor, pero cuando no hay nadie, comes como un cerdito- dije, mirándolo con amor. Ya había pasado tres años. Tres hermosos años en que conocí a chals a la perfección, él no había tenido una vida agradable pero eso cambió, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara.

Estaba completamente feliz, podía tener a mi chals a mi lado, nadie sospecha, que chals era un hombre, todo lo contrario. Estaban seguros que eran una mujer. Su comportamiento cuando teníamos que ir a algún eventos era excelente aunque él estaba obligado a estar con las mujeres siempre podía simular muy bien su papel de mujer hablando de manera elegante, aunque las mujeres siempre lo miraban con envidia, por su belleza, y elegancia. Aunque ese no era su comportamiento habitual, cuando solo estábamos los dos, él se comportaba con más rudeza.

-tenemos que ir- dijo después que llego hace 4 días una carta sobre el casamientos del marqués de Londres- no quiero- dijo recostado, en la cama.- siempre me miran como si hubiera matados a sus hijos- me reí

-eso es porque te tiene envidia- me acerque a la cama, el levanta la cabeza y me mira desde arriba- eres demasiado bello- dije acariciando su rostro.

-no es mi culpa- dijo levantando las manos- esta bien voy, pero es necesario que tengo usar el corcel, me apretar, ya tengo suficiente cintura, no quiero más, gracias- cruzó los brazos sobre sus pecho.

-debes usarlo- él frunció las cejas- pídeles a tus damas que no lo aprieten que solo esté pegado a tu cuerpo- suspiro- usa el collar que te regale, puedes estrenarlo-dije saliendo de la cama para esperarlo en la sala- apurate

-oye- dijo mirándome enojado- si me demoro es porque ellas, me colocan un motón de cosas- me eché a reír, siempre que iba hablar con el rey y me topaba con alguna tienda de joyas terminaba comprando las de color rojas como collares, tiaras, aros, anillos, entre otras joyas, pero siempre eran de color rojo, las otras joyas eran por los cumpleaños que teníamos que celebrar, esas joyas no la usaba nunca las tenía guardadas, las que le regale, las ocupaba. La boda del marqués, se desarrolló con tranquilidad, aunque pude notar la mirada de chals que no le agradaba estas fiestas de matrimonio porque, la boda del marqués fue concedida por el rey que era pariente de el, la chica tenía 13 años recién, y el marque ya tenía 28 años esa era una de las cosas que chals no le agradaba, la chica se notaba que no quería casarse, pero no se podía hacer nada, las cosas eran así y dudaba que algún día cambiarían.

-esto es un asco- dijo chals cuando la chica dijo que aceptaba con lágrimas en los ojos- no es justo

-chals por favor- susurré- sabes que no se puede hacer nada

-pero- dijo apretando los dientes- ella es solo una niña

-si, lose- dije entrelazando nuestras manos- pero el marqués ganará más riquezas- dije chals apretó más los dientes- el casamiento ayudara muchas personas.

-y que hay de ella- dijo chals negando con la cabeza- que ganara ella, casándose con un hombre de 28 años, dejando de ser una niña- dijo temblando- la están vendiendo como un pedazo de carne

No sabia que mas decir, en cierta forma podría entenderlo, que no le gustara ver esto, era un tema muy delicado para él, pero la boda era de suma importancia, para conseguir más aliados, a inglaterra. Solo me dedique a apretar su mano, para que se calmara.

Después de la ceremonia vino la fiesta, la cual chals estaba al lado de sus damas, las cuales parecían fascinadas, estar en lugar que podías conseguir marido, chals estaba sonriendo, pero lo conocía bien para saber que esa sonrisa decía " estoy tan aburrido" , " esto es un asco" o " me quiero ir", podía ser una combinación de todas las demás, no podía estar siempre con chals, porque tenía, que hablar con los demás, sobre la guerra, que vendría mis tropas, las tenía entrenadas, había conseguido a los mejores soldados, para que el rey estuviera a gusto.

-tu esposa, cada vez que la veo es hermosa- dijo el marqués, el muy… no se había casado

\- opino lo mismo cada vez que me despierto puedo ver que es hermosa- dije siendo educado, pero dejando claro que chals era mío.

-no es necesario presumir Cristian- dijo rey- tus soldados, son muy buenos, si seguimos así Francia será de Inglaterra- el rey levantó su copa, bebió y su mirada se dirigió, a mí- ya llevas 3 años con tu hermosísima esposa, parece que no hay descendencia- me tensé, pero guarde la calma.

-sí, pero, seguiré intentando- el rey sonrió- mejor que demoren, las mujeres cuando tienen hijos se vuelven una molestia- dije fingiendo una mueca- cuando están en cinta, no podemos ni tocarlas

-toda la razón- dijo el marqués haciendo una mueca, mire a dirección a chals que estaba hablando con la esposa del rey, fingiendo, estar contento, por la conversación. Me preocupara que supiera lo que conversaba, no quería que se sintiera mal, por esto, había a veces que se culpaba por no nacer mujer, y darme un hijo.

-mañana quiero que vengas al castillo, tenemos que hablar asuntos militares- rey dejó su copa en la mesa- bueno me retiro.

-yo también me retiro- no quería llegar tan de noche había muchos ladrones, sabía que no podía ganarme pero si llegaban a lastimar a chals sería mi perdición. Le hice una señal a chals, y él me miró como si fuera dios.

-Charlize- dije él sonrió- nos retiramos, al menos que quieras seguir conversar con tus amigas- dije con toda la malicia.

-claro que no-dijo mirándome con horror, después se corrigió- si mi esposo quiere marcharse, yo lo seguiré, Cristian- dijo sonriendo a los presentes.

Nos despedimos, de los presentes, lo ayude a subirse al carruaje, suspiro de alivio.

-Charlize, mañana te tendrás quedarte sola en la castillo- le dije por si el sirviente llegaba a escucharnos, cuando cerró la puerta del carruaje- tengo que ir hablar con el rey.- Chals asintió recargando, su cabeza en mi hombro pero yo, en cambio lo abrase.-te traeré algo.

-mejor cómprame un cofre, para guardar mis joyas, ya no sé qué hacer- dijo abrazándose a mi pecho- no tardes, la última vez llegaste muy de noche, no quiero que nada te pase- acaricie su pelo.

-estaré bien, iré por la madrugada, el rey tiene que salir temprano- dije algo frustrado porque tenía que dormir temprano y eso significaba, no poder estar con chals.

Mire a chals que estaba cansado, vi como cerraba sus ojos, hasta que no los volvió a abrir más, recorte mi barbilla en su cabeza, para tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Tuve que llevarlo, hasta nuestra recámara, él no era tan pesado, y eso que comía más que yo. Le tuve que decir a las sirvientas que yo la cambiaria, no podía arriesgarme que se dieran cuenta. Me cambie también lo abraze para dormir juntos, como siempre.

Desperté temprano sintiendo el vacío en mis brazos vi que chals, estaba sentado en la cama.

-se supone que yo tengo que ver al rey- bromee, pero él miraba las sábanas- que pasa

-no vayas- su voz sonaba preocupada- me siento asustado, no vayas- vi sus ojos preocupados

-no me pasara nada malo- lo tranquilice, el asintió rendido.

-dime que volverás- dijo mirándome, suplicante- dime que no importe lo que pase volverás- el sujeto mis manos- si es necesario que tengas que salir del cielo lo harás.

-lo haré, te lo prometo- dije sujetando su cara y bese- tengo que vestirme, gracias por despertarme- él sonrió a medias.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía, un mal presentimiento, aún no amanecía lo suficiente, pero iba con algunos soldados, cuando vimos a una figura femenina en el camino, su rostro estaba oculto por una capucha de color negro, tuve que parar mi caballo.

-le ha sucedido algo señorita- se me hacía extraño que una mujer, estuviera en medio de la oscuridad, sin escoltas- una dama como usted no debería estar en medio de la oscuridad podría pasarle algo.- ella levantó la vista, pude verla mejor, era hermosa, tenía que admitir que tenía una belleza cegadora, tenía la piel blanca, y sus rizos rubios, sobresalen con la poca luz que había, se podía notar que tenían reflejos, rosado. Pero lo que llamó mi atención fue sus ojos. Esos ojos eran de color rojo, un rojo oscuro.

Mire a mis soldados, que estaban hipnotizados, por esa criatura.

-crees que soy hermosa- dijo ella, mis soldados respondieron automáticamente que sí, yo no dije nada- ¿usted no me encuentra hermosa?

-usted es hermosa a su manera- dije sintiendo el peligro, esto no estaba bien, ninguna persona podía tener ojos rojos. Vi como sus ojos, me miraron con resentimiento y enojo, parecía ofendida, pero después sus ojos se volvieron seductores, batiendo sus pestañas, me dieron ganas de reírme, recordando a mi chals cuando vio a una mujer hacer eso dijo "que acaso tiene alguna basura en el ojo", pero me aguante.

-estoy brindando, mi cuerpo para usted, de manera gratuita- dijo sonriendo, aproxima dándose a mi caballo, se alteró.

-su oferta es tentadora- dije algo, enojado,- pero creo que rechazara su oferta- ella me miro enojada e indignada- estoy casado

-pero no muerto- dijo molesta- será nuestro secreto- me guiño el ojo,

-no gracias- dije cabreado

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no sé qué lo que pasó, pero me caí del caballo, y estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando como esa mujer bebía del cuello de mis soldados, tan rápido, después se aproximó a mí y me agarró del cuello, y me acerco a un acantilado, me dejó colgando.

-pudiste morir de manera feliz,- sus ojos lucían sombríos- pero no quisiste.

Ella acercó su boca a mi cuello, sentí como unas navajas me cortaba el cuello, después como si me quemaban la herida, cerré los ojos, sentí que caí, por el acantilado. Cuando, llegue al suelo, espero que eso me matara pero no fue así, mi cuerpo sentí que algo como fuego recorría las entrañas, era doloroso, grite, para dejar de sentir sufrimiento.

Mi cuerpo recibió una quemazón, en mi pierna, columna, brazo y me cabeza, como si estuviera doblando mi cuerpo, grité más fuerte. De repente, escuche que alguien estaba a mi lado, abrí los ojos, para pedir que me matara, el solo respondí que aguantara, acaso ese niño estaba loco, esto era lo peor del mundo. **_"por chals"_** jadeé cuando pronuncio su nombre cerré los ojos, mi chals, si lo le hubiera hecho caso, esto jamás hubiera pasado, no le había prometido que volvería, aunque sea desde el cielo, mejor dicho desde el infierno. Aullé, cuando sentí cuando mi corazón ardió en llamas, pero lo único bueno era que mis manos y pies estaban frescos.

 _ **"ya falta poco"**_ , abrí mis ojos, había un hombre al lado de ese niño, su piel era blanca y ojos color amarillo. Entonces mi corazón dejó de latir

* * *

 **lo se merezco que me maten, he estube ausente com semanas creo, no estoy segura, pero en verdad lo siento, en parte es mi culpa, por no avisar que me costaría actualizar, por que la persona que me esta ayudando a que la ortografía este decente, de manera gratuita tiene problemas por que tiene pruebas y otras cosas más, no podía ser tan canalla y exigir el capi cuando me esta ayudando, bueno gracias alas personas que aun siguen leyendo esta historia, espero que e les guste, tranquilos no voy a dejarlo asi, voy actualizar en unos minutos más**


	23. Chapter 23

**los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer**

 **los otros son míos -.**

* * *

 _ **siendo un poco más**_ ** _egoísta_**

-estás seguro de lo que vas hacer- dijo matías, lo mire irritado, ya era la tercera vez que me lo decía- después no te quejes te lo advertí

-por qué no cierras tu boca- le gruñí, pero recibí un gruñido de parte de Federico

-cuidado, tu tono niño- me siseo, federico

-Hey, Hey.- matías se puso en medio de los dos, porque poco nos íbamos a golpear- calmaos, no empecemos de nuevo…¡paz!

Salí de esa, casa enojado ya había pasado un 1 año desde que me encontré con ese monstruo en mi camino matías y Federico, me pillaron en el acantilado me contaron lo que me había pasado, no les creí por supuesto, pero era verdad... ya no era humano, era monstruo, mate a un persona, cuando llegue a reaccionar, vi que era verdad lo que me decían, no podía arriesgarme que chals, muriera en mis manos.

Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo, le pasaba .Cada día que pasaba, era más difícil, estar lejos de él, matías me insistía en que fuera a verlo, y que le preguntara si aún estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo, siendo un monstruo lo malo era que si llegaba a ir a verlo, estaría dispuesto a transformarlo, en… esto seria capaz de suplicar para que él se transformara. Mire al cielo, las nubes se acumulaban, hasta que me cayó la primera gota después le siguieron varias más. Hasta quede empapado, pero no me importo, me gustaba sentir la lluvia, era lo único que me mantenía un poco relajado. Pensé en matías, el desde un principio, me trataba bien, no importara lo imbécil que fuera, aunque Federico no parecía agradarle, mucho jamás dejaron de mostrar su apoyo hacia mí. Solo estaba harto, había perdido una vida hermosa, la cual, tenía a la persona que amaba, lujos...inclusive en unos años más teníamos pensado comprar un bebé que tendría mi apellido, pero todo esto se fue a la mierda, en un segundo, ya no podía ver a mi chals, por culpa de ese ser.

-a él no le importaría, ser un monstruo solo para estar contigo- me sobresalte, por la voz de matías.

-enserio, no quiero ser grosero, eres amable, pero estoy, irritado- dije tratando de controlarme, para no gritar que quiero estar solo. -lo estás matando, cada día más- dijo matías levantándose

-espera que estas diciendo, que le sucede a chals, como sabes sobre el- me altere cómo era posible que supiera sobre él. Desde el primer día.

-tengo un don, pero como a ti no te gusta hablar con nadie- dijo volviendo a sentarse- puedo ver el futuro, e igual que tú puedes controlar, la lluvia y tormentas.

-eso, es malo- dije negándome a que perdí mi alma- somos seres sin alma.-escuche un suspiro de frustración

-yo creo en dios- dijo matías- pero en qué parte, él dijo que tener esto, era malo

-en la biblia- respondí automáticamente- lo dice en la biblia y la iglesia

-la biblia fue escrita por el ser humano, y se dejaron muchos evangelios, afuera, para que la iglesia ganará, terreno y requisas- dijo, me quede callado, él tenía un punto.

-no quiero condenarlo, y si él pierde su alma, por mi culpa

-si nos guiamos, por la iglesia, ya estamos condenados, te casaste con un hombre mas encima afeminado que según en la biblia, eso está mal- dijo echando la cabeza atrás- jugaron con la iglesia, también esta mal, porque no ser un poco más egoísta- se levantó dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo- tienes dos días más, él piensa matarse, él no puede soportar estar sin voz ya casi ni come, esta todo el día en su cuarto- me miro- al final lo vas a condenar igual.

Me quedé, quieto, sintiendo el frío, por primera vez, el miedo, de perderlo, por siempre. me levanté, y fui a castillo fue más sencillo de lo que creí, era rápido, y entré sentí mi garganta arder no había estado, con humanos desde que maté a esa mujer. deje de respirar sentí un aroma delicioso que casi me hace perder el control si no fuera porque sentí que algo más fuerte que mis ganas de matar, levanté la vista hacia la escalera y vi a Federico, que estaba recostado, en el marco de la una puerta.

-no quiero verte llorar, porque mataste a tu persona especial, ahora contrólate, ese aroma es de chals- dijo

No le conteste, era cierto, el olor era una mezcla extraña, como a madera seca y olor a manzana, era exquisito, sentí como mi boca se llenaba de veneno, me concentré tenía que ser fuerte Por mi chals quería asegurarme que estaba bien.

-gracias- susurré no sé qué estaba haciendo pero me mantenía controlado, el solo se encogió de hombros.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, estaba frente la puerta de chals, me sentí nervioso y ansioso gire abría la puerta y entre. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que mis ojos estaba a punto de ver. Mi chals está en forma de bola y tenía los ojos cerrados podía ver que había llorado, y que casi no comía, su piel estaba demasiado opaca, no estaba ese brillo del cual me enamore, Mi pecho se oprimió. "lo estás matando cada día" movió mi cabeza como fui, capaz de abandonarlo. Me acerque a él, y me quedé mirándolo, su pelo estaba más largo pero casi no brillaba lo estaba matando, mire su cuello que tanto me gustaba, pero sabía que no tendría el control suficiente para transformarlo. La puerta se abrió.

-sino te apuras, nos encontraran- dijo Federico- que vas hacer, ya lo viste vámonos

-por favor- dije sintiendo como mi orgullo se rompía, pero era lo de menos, si era por chals, lo haría- yo no puedo transformarlo, no tengo el control suficiente para hacerlo… tú podrías, hacerlo

-… bueno- dijo mirando a chals- tienes que llevártelo, si lo dejas aquí, gritara y entrarán.

Lo levanté, era como levantar una pluma, me sorprendí, lo que liviano, que estaba. Chals estaba ajeno lo que sucedía, no despertó, lo único que hizo, fue acercarse más a mí y suspirar, como si ya conociera mis brazos. Salimos y lo lleve a la casa de Federico y matías. Llegamos y matías tenía una cama en la sala.

-te lo dije- dijo matías poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra.- Recuéstalo aquí, es mejor que lo muerdas ahora.

-pero…- lo mire y si me decía que no quiera estar conmigo- está bien.

Federico, se acercó, a chals, sujeto su muñeca y lo mordió, después su cuello, él se removió, y después se empezó a quejar, me acerque a él, abrió los ojos rápidamente, me miró asustado y se puso a forcejear, para que lo soltaran después de unos segundos me miró cuando iba a decir algo grito de dolor.

-perdóname, sé que te duele- dije abrazándolo más fuerte- pero pasara lo juro, solo tienes que aguantarlo.

-prin... cipe- dijo entrecortadamente, lo abrace más fuerte, para mi sorpresa, él también me abrazo, escuche como lloraba- no... Te vayas- dijo después gritó,

-no lo haré lo juro - dije -te prometí que volvería-

Chals fue más valiente que yo, se quejó mucho, pero grito menos que yo, cuando me transforme, cuando, íbamos en segundo día, matías me sugerido que le explicara lo que era, ya que desde ese momento, él recordaría todo, le explique lo mismo que ellos me dijeron que tenías leyes, que había que respetar, que ya no era humano, sino un vampiro, que había una dieta, que no consentía en matar humanos y sino animales, que sentía mucha sed a despertar, que yo estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasara, no importara que, después de eso, matías, me dijo que se podía hablar con él, que le contraría su historia, después, Federico haría lo mismo. Pude entender por qué matías no le tenía mucho aprecio a la iglesia, como lo juzgaron por hereje, después sigue, Federico, su personalidad era mayormente, por cómo fue su vida humana, él fue abandonado, por sus padres, tuvo que ser fuerte desde el principio, tenía el don de manejar a los personas.

Sus rasgos, empezaron, hacerse más finos, que antes, más bellos, era de una belleza, que cualquier hombre mataría por tener. Paraca una diosa, esas que nombraban en los libros sobre dioses, toda su apariencia estaba cambiando, mejor decir que se estaba parecido cuando lo conocí, su pelo brillaba, sus pestañas, eran largas. Los recuerdos humanos que tenia de chals, no le hacían justicia, él era más bello, de que unos ojos humanos, podía apreciar.

-matias seguro que es un hombre, -escuché que preguntaba Federico- no hay nada de hombre en el.

-no sé, hasta yo lo estoy dudando- dijo matías, solo estaba escuchando a medias, toda mi atención era para chals.

Su corazón, latió, de manera fuerte, y rápido.

-falta poco- dijo matías, cuando su corazón dejó de latir.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **ven no mentí cuando dije que publicaría el otro,**

 **bueno ojala les guste, si tienen alguna duda no me importaría responder,**

 **solo si la tienen, no quiero que piensen que su opinión no me importa todo lo contrario,**

 **me importa mucho,**

 **bueno nos vemos la otra semana.**


End file.
